


To Love and Be Loved In Return

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Series: Tales of the Third Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 55,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Armitage Hux survives the phaser blast to the chest and is picked up by the Third Republic, the new galactic government trying to rise out of the ashes of the last two.  He's assigned to be aide to the new General-in-Chief of the military...Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Tales of the Third Republic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860931
Comments: 25
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a build from canon with the one small twist, Hux doesn't die. This fic is done and will be posted as we get it edited and ready. Romance novel vibes in space, here we come!

**The** blaster bolt to General Armitage Hux’s leg had been bearable, at least on a scale of blaster bolts compared with other very painful injuries. The blaster to the chest, however, had not been easy to handle. The heat of the initial impact, the sharp pain and then the dull throb as his body was flung backward to the ground, sliding to a stop.

Hux was lucky that the bolt had hit him directly on the sternum, the bone stopping the bolt from continuing through his chest before he fell to the floor. He could barely breathe, his vision swimming when he felt someone grab hold of his arms, dragging him from the command room and dumping him into the hall.

 _I found the traitor._ The words rung in his head over and over, the thump of his pulse ringing in his head along side the comment.

He must have lost time, as the next thing he knew, he was being slung into an escape pod, the face of Pryde close to his as he spoke. He couldn’t make out much of what the old worm was saying, picking up bits and pieces of words. “Traitor......should space you.....die alone.” There were some other things, insults about himself and how he should have never been allowed to rise so high, but eventually exhaustion was taking over him and he couldn’t stop his eyes rolling back as the world went dark once again.

The escape pod had been deployed with the emergency SOS panel sabotaged and the fuel lines to the thrusters cut, rendering it a floating coffin for the ginger. It floated out in the middle of nothing as the rest of the Final Order battled, or fled in an attempt to escape the decimation that the Resistance was dealing to them.

Hux had no idea how long he had been laying there, the sound of his own wheezing breath the only noise bouncing off the inner walls of the escape pod. He figured he could have died a worse way, but this was pretty bad as deaths go, drifting alone in space with only the remnants of destroyed ships he had worked so hard for floating around him. Silence proceeded the fight, death and destruction hanging in space effecting both sides as the debris slowly spread.

Until more ships suddenly appeared…Resistance ships.

 **General** Poe Dameron watched Exegol appear in the view-screen of his ship (his own star cruiser!) for the second time in two days, but this time with very different purpose. He had desired nothing more than to settle down for a good few days of celebrating and relaxing with the triumphant Resistance when a few large ships, some of the last from the mostly crippled New Republic, appeared over Ajan Kloss and signaled for their leader…for Poe.

They had come to belatedly throw their support behind the effort to stop the First (and Final) Order, amazingly contrite, though Poe wished for Leia’s presence to truly read their intentions. He was not a born diplomat and wore his new role more than slightly ill-at-ease.

But their presence reminded Poe of how much work remained to be done, starting with finding any survivors of the Battle of Exegol, Resistance and Order alike, and determining what ships might be salvaged from the wreckage. (He also asked Finn and Rose to start tracking down the rest of the First Order, Lando to be his representative to talk to the others who had joined them in the battle against the Final Order about making a Republic work this time, and Kaydel to lead all of the paperwork and inventory that would be necessary to run not just a Resistance, but the start of a new government. It made his head hurt.) He took the lead in the rescue and salvage effort, aided by several medical barges which arrived at his request on the heels of the New Republic cruisers. They were mostly run by non-humans, all more than glad to assist the ones who took down the Order.

“General,” a clear voice, Dr. Kalonia’s, said from behind him. “We’ve just taken in an escape pod with a most interesting passenger. He’s currently being treated in the surgery, but I think you’ll want to see him.”

Poe turned to face her, curious as to whom might have gotten away alive from the Order that would be of enough importance to interest him. But even as he thought it, the answer was clear. “General Hux.”

Kalonia nodded, face serious, but not stern. “Yes, General. He’s in pretty bad shape, but a bath in bacta will put him to rights in a few days.”

“Is he awake?” Poe asked, already in motion. “Where is he?”

“I’ll take you to him, General,” Kalonia said. “He’s awake. Not sure how aware he is. But awake for the moment. They’ll put him under for his intensive treatment soon. I thought you might want to at least see him first, as it won’t endanger him further.” She led Poe to a lift and down to the main medbay of the huge ship. They were carrying fewer patients than the medical ships, but enough to need a full contingent of medical personnel, all of them hurrying around Poe and Kalonia as they walked the halls. “Here, Sir,” she said, stopping at a door and gesturing. “You’ll only have a few moments.”

Poe nodded and walked in impatiently, wanting to see the red-haired General (whom he still felt responsible for abandoning) alive, if not well. “Hugs.”

 **Hux** had been fading in and out, his vision swimming by the time he had felt the movement in the escape pod. He knew he was being moved, handled until he lay on something stiff. A gurney. His mind wandered, the blood loss made his thoughts hazy, unknowing of how long he had been where he was and where he was going, and he once again lost time.

The next thing Hux knew, there were voices around him. Some sounded as if they were giving orders, others softer as if they were talking to him in an attempt to get him to answer or just to ease his mind. It was hard to pick out who was speaking and what was going on, pain clouding his mind and body as the people moved around him. He slowly came too, seeing clean, stark white walls with medical equipment hanging around. He heard a voice, deeper than the others, an actual familiar voice.

“Hugs.”

Hux was laid up in the medical bed, most of his body uncovered to allow the tubes and gauze that covered him no issues. His leg was laid out to the side, the wound not closed yet and metal rods keeping bone together that had fractured from being thrown around after the shot to his chest. His chest remained a mess- burnt skin cut away, sternum visible under a slippery mess of bacta layered on top to start the healing process. Slowly the ginger’s eyes moved towards the door, pupils blown from the pain medication and a slight wheeze coming from him as he breathed.

Hux made a small questioning noise, “W-ha..?" as he recognized Dameron, the Resistance fighter pilot, standing near the door of the room. So he was at a Resistance base (or ship). He was in Resistance custody, not knowing if that was a good or a bad thing in his current predicament. “Where…?” He coughed, pain drowned out his own effort to speak.

“ **You’re** aboard the New Republic’s flagship, such as she is,” Poe said, fetching the glass of water, complete with straw, already waiting on the table beside Hux’s bed. He’d visited the bedside of enough patients (and been one himself) to know Hux’d be thirsty. “Here.” He offered the straw carefully to the other man. “We’re in orbit above Exegol, what remains of it, on a mission to find survivors and salvage what we can. Your escape pod was found floating in the middle of the wreckage almost immediately because yours was one of the few life signs remaining.”

He smiled at the other man, paying no mind to the mess that was his body because he was alive. Alive! And Poe had lost (and gained) too much too quickly not to celebrate this one survivor. “You’re going to be alright, Hugs. Spend a few days soaked in bacta, but doc tells me you’re going to make it. You’re tough, Hugs, I’ll give you that. You floating out there in the middle of a war zone, too, with the ships of the Final Order going down all around you. And guess what, thanks to you…we won.”

He wished he could pat Hux or in some other physical way show his gratitude and happiness in the moment, but nowhere seemed safe on the battered man. So, as was becoming more his lot in his new job, Poe showed forbearance (thought it sucked and he hated it).

“Yeah, we won, and I’m uh- I seem to be in charge of everything right now.” Poe dragged a hand through his hair, further mangling the dark locks.

 **Hux** eyed the cup, taking a few moments before he slowly opened his mouth to sip from the cup. “I...don't know about....all that..." he wheezed. "It....was purely....for selfish reasons..." Hux's mind started to wander, this was the first time he’d been injured in such a way, and he’d never had to use a bacta tank before. It made his heart race at being put under and submerged. He took a light sip of water to mask his anxiety.

"Where ...is General Organa?" He had no idea what the state of ... _everything_ was. Apparently the Order was collapsing, the Resistance had won and put a fighter pilot in charge?

“ **Dead**.” Poe infused the word with all of his feelings. He paused, voice caught in his throat.

When he could speak again, he added, “Kylo Ren, too. And Palpatine. And almost everyone who was on the ships of the Final Order. And lots of the Resistance and the people who came to help us.” He shook his head and lowered his eyes to the floor. “A kriffing waste of lives, Hugs. I’m just glad you’re not one of them.” Poe started speaking to the floor, but ended up looking directly into Hux’s face. “And I’ll make sure you don’t become one. You have my promise.”

He lightly waved the cup in Hux’s face. “Drink more. You’ll need it before you get your bacta bath.”

 **Hux** stared at Poe with an unreadable look, the straw untouched. They were dead. All dead. His fleet, the Supreme- Kylo Ren, Palpatine. The heart monitor recorded the speed-up of his pulse in his anxiety, his gaze turning to look down at the water. “I- I should.." / _I should be with them,_ / he thought.

A nurse walked through the door, pushing a cart of equipment to. "General." She smiled and saluted him as she passed, stopping next to the bedside on the opposite side of Poe. "I'm going to prep him for the bacta treatment, but you don't have to leave.”

“You're going to be sore when you wake, you will be intubated and it can leave lasting internal bruising” the nurse said, addressing Hux. Her tone wasn't as sweet with Hux as it was with Poe. Hux's gaze was distant as she worked around him, grabbing a syringe of something and unloaded it into the IV line. 

Hux finally looked back up at Poe, a look of both fear and confusion on his face, though he was trying to keep it under control. "Why....did you save me?” He took a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering as the medication she had given him was already taking affect. "Wait-I..not..." His reached out to Poe before his eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth going slack as his breath evened out, heart monitor beeping slowly again.

 **Poe** carefully caught Hux’s hand and placed it back on the bed in a secure location. “Because it was the right thing to do. And that’s how we’re going to rebuild the galaxy this time, Hugs…the right way. At least, that’s what I’m going to try and do.” He looked at the nurse. “Take care of him,” he said softly, but with steel underlying his tone. “We wouldn’t have won without him.”

Hux now laid there un-moving, gone to the world as the nurse started to prep the equipment.

The nurse got a slightly hard look, nodding as she looked from Poe to Hux. “He will heal up in the tanks, though we cant guarantee there won’t be any lasting damage.” The woman would have left him to die, but these were her orders and she would follow them. General Dameron knew what he was doing. “They want to leave him in there for at least a week.” She pressed a button on her comm, signaling for another nurse to come help. The room soon got a bit crowded as they began to intubate the ginger. “We will let you know when he is awake.”

Poe nodded at the nurse and looked a last moment at Hux. “Rest well and heal,” he said to the sleeping man. “That’s all you should do now. I’ll be there when you wake up.” He allowed himself to really look over the battering of the other man’s form, cataloging the depth of his debt, before he turned and walked out the door and back to his duties.

~~~~~~~~~~

 **The** week was busy, the number of recorded dead and missing rising as the hours ticked by, whole squadrons of ships decimated on both sides. The remaining stragglers of the Order had either scattered or given up, disappearing into the unknown regions or letting themselves be boarded and detained. The war was over, in some senses. In others, a new battle was just beginning- rebuilding for the second time in 25 short years and hoping for the best as they attempted to regain stability through the galaxy.

Poe found himself run ragged over the course of the week Hux rested and healed in the bacta tank. The main work at Exegol was completed in that time, and his star cruiser, along with several other ships, had traveled back to Ajan Kloss to pick-up the remaining Resistance members and travel to the proposed new (and old) capital of the newly proclaimed Third Republic…Coruscant.

Poe himself had mixed emotions about the choice, though he understood (most, well, some of) the complicated politics and rationale behind the selection. Coruscant still represented all that was the best of the Republic of old and all that could be good about it again. All of the original government buildings remained in some form or another, easy to renovate and bring back to their former glory, along with a thriving economy and strong infrastructure to use as a foundation. Some of the remaining Senators who had not been killed in the Hosnian system were already gathering there, while other planets were selecting their new Senators.

Those remaining had already made several key decisions- 1) that the remains of the First Order were not to be allowed to disappear into the ether like the original Empire had; 2) that the Resistance members were the correct group to lead the efforts to corral and/or destroy the last of the Order; and 3) that General Poe Dameron was elevated to rank of General-in-Chief in command of all of the armies of the Third Republic for the duration.

With that rank came waves of new responsibilities and even worse, paperwork. Poe, who had not missed the more rigid parts of military life when he left for the Resistance, struggled to keep his head above water dealing with everything at once.

But he had an idea, which he proposed to the small group of remaining Senators while still at the height of his power, to help his situation- making the former General Hux of the First Order his personal assistant. Nobody could argue that the man didn’t know how to organize large numbers of people and equipment or that he lacked experience dealing with military principles. And it was a fitting way for the man to continue to atone for his actions against the New Republic.

So, when the message came from Dr. Kalonia that General Hux was awake and recovering, Poe grabbed the man’s new uniform and marched into his room. His own new uniform felt tight across his body, though the soft blue color went well with his complexion and eyes. “Hugs,” he said again, as soon as he had the other man in his sights. “You look…well, actually, you look terrible, but still better than you did. Just undead instead of undead and shredded.”

 **Hux** was sitting up in the bed, blearily staring down at the plate of food in his lap. It was bland, which he didn’t really mind having grown up on the Orders food, but he just didn’t feel like eating. They said he needed to attempt to eat something, having only had liquid nutrients for the last week as well as barely anything in his few days in the escape pod (and if Hux would ever admit, barely anything in his final days as General). It showed too, what little body fat he had before was fairly diminished, leaving him a bit bonier than before. He startled when he heard the voice, hand with the fork jumping a bit. His mind had been wandering, wondering what his fate would be.

He looked over, seeing Dameron dressed spectacularly in what he could only assume was the Resistant’s or whatever they were calling themselves now, new uniform. His eyes darted to the clothing in the man’s hand, confused.

“Yes....well a week of no solid foods can do that to you.” His voice was horse, but his body was overall doing better. He ached in his leg and chest as he continued to heal, but the overwhelming pain of it all was no longer present. The only signs of his damage were the large scars he now sported, his chest having the biggest one.

Hux set the fork down, clearing his throat lightly. “I...assume you have come to tell me of my sentencing....I would imagine the Republic wants my head.....It makes sense since I decimated trillions of their people..” He sounded sad saying that, an air of guilt in his voice.

“ **Actually** , buddy, _I_ want your head,” Poe said, “and fortunately for us both, the rebuilding government thinks that’s not a bad idea.” He set Hux’s new uniform down on the foot of the bed and took a seat in the chair at his bedside (wondering why all visitor’s chairs were so ridiculously uncomfortable). “It’s like this…I’ve been promoted to General-in-Chief of the military for the new Third Republic, but I’m absolute balls at paperwork and bureaucracy. You are the former General of the defunct First Order with a few black marks on your records, but wow, do you know how to file forms and organize troops. So, you’re now my new assistant.” He grinned at the other man.

“We’re not forgetting and completely forgiving what you did, Hugs, cause it was pretty unforgivable, but…you saved us all. Whatever your reasons, telling us about Palpatine…that made sure he never came back to power.” Poe’s normally bright countenance was grave again. “And you personally saved my life and Finn’s and Chewie’s. All of that has been added to your services for the Resistance and the Third Republic. So, instead of a prison cell, you get a uniform, a tracking bracelet…and a new General-in-Chief to boss you around.”

 **Hux** blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at the man while he talked. The further he explained, the more and more flabbergasted he became. They were letting him live? And not only that, they were going to put him in charge of paperwork? What kind of morons were they to trust an enemy with confidential information? Sure, the Order was gone, broken up and decimated most likely with the way Poe talked, but still...that would have never flown in the Order. “So, let me get this straight...” He coughed slightly, grabbing the water on his food tray and taking a long drink before continuing. “You want me, the lead General, well former lead General of the First Order, your enemy, to work with classified information for your, new...Third Republic.”

“ **I hate** to tell you this, Hugs, but what exactly are we worried you’re going to do with it? I mean, sure, you could decide to go on a personal vendetta to hurt us ‘cause you’re a pissy bastard, but that just seems pointless. And vindictive and petty you might be, but not pointless. And it’s not like you’re going to be unsupervised. I’ve assigned a droid to be your assistant and well, monitor your activities. Their name’s D-O, and they don’t really like the First Order or the former Empire, so the two of you should get along splendidly.” He lightly patted the bed near Hux’s right leg, wanting to pat him, but knowing that might not be welcome (though it killed him not to touch).

“So, eat up, and we’ll see if you’re strong enough to take a spin around the corridors.” He leaned in to look at Hux’s plate. “You actually eaten any of that? Need me to spoon-feed you?”

 **Hux** seemed to bristle, almost like a bird at the thought of having an assistant (AKA babysitter). He glared lightly as his eyes darted from the hand to Poe, then back to the food which the man had correctly assumed he had barely touched. He huffed, turning his gaze away from Dameron.

He had a point. At this moment, there was nothing Hux could do with any of the information given to him. He didn’t really have any options as his life was forfeit to the enemy, but he wasn’t going to die. _He wasn’t going to die_. They were going to let him have a life.

“I just don’t have an appetite right now...” He sighed lightly, looking back over to the other man. “And no. You will not need to spoon-feed me. I am perfectly capable of using my hands, thank you.” He glared, though his anger wasn’t as harsh or cutting as it usually was. Not with his hair a mess and his life in disarray.

“They said I would need crutches for the next few weeks. I don’t see why I couldn’t work starting now. I don’t do well doing....nothing.” He put the tray to the side, pulling the blanket off his legs as he began to turn off the bed. He pushed up from the edge, placing his feet on the cold floor before he felt his leg give out on him, eyes widening as he began to collapse.

 **Poe** almost leaped from his chair to snag the toppling redhead and hoisted him (too easily) into his arms. “Yeah, not so fast, Hugs. You’re not doing nothing right now, you’re eating. Which frankly, you need to do. If you weigh more than Rey, it’s only because you’re a foot taller.” He bounced Hux around a little. “I could carry you across the entire ship.”

But instead (and with a hint of reluctance), he set Hux back on the bed and tucked him up into the pillows. “Eat your dinner and then we can get you washed and dressed. But you’ll eat almost all of it, Ensign Hux, or I will feed you.” He snagged the plate and set it back in Hux’s lap. “As you said, too much time with no solids, so let’s set about making up for it. And then…shower. Cause, frankly, you smell like the time Chewie fell into the heap of taun-taun dung. He had to air out for a week. Luckily, we have a water shower to take care of you.” He took the set next to the bed again and offered his most shit-eating grin to the taller man.

 **Hux** made a small noise as surprise as he was caught, catching a small whimper of pain before it came out. "I'm not…that light,” he bit out. The man's hands on him were warm, very warm, and that didn't help his mind to focus as Dameron helped him back on the bed. He didn't disagree that he needed to eat, but he also didn't like to be told what to do.

“Ensign." He frowned at the demotion in rank to the lowest of all. But he hadn't honestly thought he would live, let alone get a title and a uniform. And it could have been worse, he could have been a slave with no name and no rank at all.

"What are you going to do....watch me eat?" He grumbled as the other man put the pillows behind him. "It would be hard to believe that the General-in-Chief would make time out of his day to feed and bathe and ex-General of the enemy." His voice didn't have the same sharpness to it as it did before.

“ **Hugs** , this is the most relaxing time I’ve had since you were put in your bacta bath,” Poe confessed. Even his sleep hours had kept being disturbed by calls from all kinds of officers and officials. “I can’t wait until you’re strong enough to really be of assistance. Especially dealing with First Order folks who’ve asked for refugee status. Untangling them is going to be fun, but you’re my inside man. Also, there’s the Reconditioning Program for the Stormtroopers…former Stormtroopers. We’ve got a lot of processing to do there, and the files of what planets the First Order raped for their kids are not exactly illuminating so far. Yep, no need to worry about not having anything to do, Ensign. I’ll keep you busy. Your quarters will be right next to mine.”

He propped his feet up on the bed next to Hux’s legs. “So yeah, I’m going to watch you eat or feed you myself. Your choice. And I can get someone else to help you bathe, if you like. There’s an Utapaun nurse assigned to this wing. She’s more than tall and strong enough to help you.”

 **Hux** sighed heavily, the thought of diving right back into work both excited him and gave him extreme anxiety. “As far as the troopers go, I can at least give you a lineup of their preconditioning. I don’t know if that will help you de-condition them or whatever…”

He picked up the fork again, looking at the bland pile of mashed tubers, vaguely familiar green vegetables and a meat with gravy with an expression of disdain. “I can clean myself, thank you,” he muttered grumpily before he forked up a bite of the vegetables. He took the bite, frowning at the bland flavor and wishing it had something to it for once, but he didn’t complain.

“You must not have had any military discipline if you are having a hard time with some paperwork,” Hux jabbed.

“ **Wasn’t** my strongest suit,” Poe agreed breezily and with no offense. “My rank came from piloting, not filling out forms. But you’re good at it…the stick up your ass seems natural.” He was well pleased with himself and the moment and the idea of having General Hux be his sidekick.

“And I hate to point out the obvious again, Hugsy, but you can’t even stand up. I’m not sure how you plan to take a shower without help. I mean, I could dump you in a corner and turn the spray on, but that doesn’t seem very friendly. And I’m all about being friendly.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

He was glad to see the other man manage to eat some of his food, even if it did look unappetizing. The former General was a bit skeletal, and he hadn’t been much more than a stick to begin with. “Keep forking. You can do it.”

 **Hux** didn’t want to admit it, but the man might be right about his showering situation. “I already had one sponge bath, and I refuse to have another.” He glared, forcing another bite into his mouth. He was having a hard time being truly angry, however, as the demeanor of the man with him was downright happy, almost giddy in fact. “If there is a shower chair I could use then, maybe, I could get your help in there and then you could leave,” he mumbled, color rising on his cheeks and ears as he spoke. He didn’t want to eat anymore, his stomach churning at the thought of putting another bite in his mouth sickened him, but he pushed on, not wanting to be fed or force fed by anyone.

“ **Yeah** , you need more than a sponge bath,” Poe agreed. “A shower chair’s not a bad idea…there might be one in there. I can always carry you and put you on it. That nightgown you’ve got on won’t be too hard to get off.” He was rambling, speaking his thoughts aloud as he considered the best way to get Hux cleaned up. “Wonder if they have anything to shave with. You’re a bit scruffy. Nothing like I’d be, but scruffy. And you can’t pull off the look the way I can.”

Though he was finding Hux disturbingly adorable in the moment, as he managed to eat grumpily. He had no idea the simple act of putting food in one’s mouth and chewing could be done with such a pout. And then he turned red in a wave that Poe’s eyes followed all the way up to his hairline and all the way down to where his hospital gown covered over pale (now blushing) flesh.

“I could, um, give you a shave,” Poe said, somewhat distractedly. “And maybe a bit of a trim. We’ll let your hair get a little longer…help me keep track of you.”

 **Hux** frowned more and more as the man talked, his cheeks red from embarrassment. He lifted a hand up to his face, feeling the stubble on his chin, sort of itchy after touching it, then felt his hair and how it hung. He must look like a mess right now, like someone who lived on a backwater planet. The thought of another man shaving his face was odd, but at the same time he didn’t know if he had the energy to do it himself and he didn’t want to look so scruffy either.

He took another bite of food, his stomach churning. "I....don't know if I can eat all this." He groaned lightly, putting a hand on his stomach, looking over at Poe with a slightly off look. “Do I have to eat this whole thing?”

“ **Not** if you’re going to be sick,” Poe said. “That won’t help anything.” He stood up and carefully removed the plate, still with more food on it then he wanted to see. Still, he shrugged internally and set it aside. “Let’s check out your showering facility.”

He wandered into the fresher and noted the bench built into the wall, a logical addition for a hospital room. There were several kinds of soap and gels, including one that would do for Hux’s grimy locks. He needed to get the bacta remnants out, remembering how they’d slimed his hair in his experience with the substance. There were also sufficient towels to dry him off.

“Alright, do you want to take your nightgown off here or in there?” Poe asked, re-emerging. “There’s a bench built into the shower you can sit on to clean, but you’ll need some help drying off and probably reaching the soaps. I promise to be a gentleman about this.” And in that, he was serious. Hux was still hurting and not at all used to human contact (if Poe knew the First Order), and he would treat him right.

 **Hux** seemed to go stiff, his hands curling into light fists in his lap as the man left to scope out the bathroom. He looked up when he came back, obviously worrying at the inside of his cheek with his teeth. He didn’t know what to do, his heart was pounding in his chest for more than one reason ( one being that he as about to get naked in front of another man for the first time in a very long time, and the other was because said man was more attractive than he wished him to be.) The color drained from his face slightly, as nodding, he said, “Uhm...in the bathroom…please.” Hux didn’t want the possibility of someone walking in on him being carried butt naked to the bathroom, even if it was a nurse who had already seen him naked. He was conscious now, it was different. He grabbed the edge of the blanket again, slowly turning himself to the edge of the bed once more, though not getting off it immediately this time.

 **Poe** approached and carefully positioned himself in front of Hux. “Here we go,” he said in a low, soothing tone. He edged one arm under Hux’s knees and another to cradle his lower back, before lifting him effortlessly off the bed. The man really was too thin. “Just relax, this’ll only take a second.” He strode the ten steps to the fresher door and eased them both into the smaller room and the shower stall. “Okay, I’ll just lower the bench.” He used his knee to do so, before placing Hux carefully on the padded surface. “Now, I can snag some soap and hair wash for you. Any preference?” He gestured to the row of small bottles. “Then, I’ll just stand right outside the door and let you wash, unless you need my help. Sound like a plan?”

 **Hux** went stiff in Poe’s grasp, his breathing practically stopping as he was carried into the room. He had never been carried before, not that he could remember, at least. He kept his head down, jaw tense and face red as he was finally set down. Poe’s questions rolled over him, having to think about them for a moment before answering. “I...don’t really care.” He sat there awkwardly, shoulders slumped in slightly. “Any soap is fine.” This was not the same man Poe had talked to and seen on the holonet. This man was defeated. “I can do it from here...thank you.”

 **Poe** didn’t like the body language or lack of interest in Hux’s voice, but figured it was understandable at the moment. He’d have to try and help the man find his place in this new galaxy. After all, he did owe him a life debt, and that wasn’t something he took lightly.

“Okay. Let’s see.” He stepped more into the shower stall and selected a likely couple of bottles. “This for the body and this for the hair. You’ve got nice hair, needs a proper cleaning. And I’ll set up the shaving stuff once you’re done.” He carefully set the bottles next to Hux on the bench. “Just toss the gown out. I’ll get your new clothes.”

He stepped out with a last glance back at Hux, before turning his attention to snagging the clothes and ringing for the nurse’s aide to clean-up the room. He covered the remaining food and puttered about some before taking up a post by the open door. “How’s it going? Any trouble?”

 **Hux** was able to relax when Poe left the room, sighing slightly, pulling the gown off, and tossing it to the side. He looked down at himself, feeling skinnier than he had before and not liking it. He turned the water on, jumping slightly at the cold first blast, but making sure he didn’t make any noise. It felt good to shower when the water warmed, as if he was washing off layers of stress and pain, his mind finally able to relax some with the hot water on his body. He looked over to the cracked door when he heard Poe speak. The man had been anything but cruel to him, which he wasn’t used to but it was appreciated none the less. “I’m fine...thank you,,” He didn’t mean to waste to much time sitting in the warm spray of water, but it was just so...nice. The sonic showers that he had used most his life never lived up to a nice hot shower. Hux washed his hair and then washed his body as best he could, treating the healed wounds lightly as they still were fresh scars.

Eventually the sound of the water stopped, and Hux’s voice sounded, “I’m done. But I, uh, can’t reach the towel.” He had his legs pulled tight together and his hands in his lap as he sat there shivering. He looked like a drowned rat this way, hair over his face.

“Right, no problem,” Poe said and moved deliberately to fetch the towel for Hux. He cracked open the shower door and offered it to the other man. He caught only a glimpse of pale skin and a few shiny scars, but made sure not to take advantage. “Need a second? There’s plenty. I’m going to set out the shaving implements while you dry off. Want a trim of that hair, too? Whatever you prefer.” He kept biting off his desire to call the other man ‘Hugs.’

He busied himself at the sink, selecting an electric razor and some soothing shaving cream, along with a couple more towels and a clippers and scissors for his hair. “Your grooming needs are in good hands with me, I promise,” Poe said. “I’ve got the steadiest hands outside of a surgeon and when I was first in the military, I used to give everyone their regulation haircuts. Was a way to make a few additional credits for shore leave.”

He glanced back at Hux again, a quick check on him. “I’ll get a chair for you to sit on, when you’re ready.”

“ **No** , I'm fine for the moment." Hux gave the man a brief, awkward smile as he accepted the towel. Hux could understand the need to talk in a weird situation; he had to break himself of it many years ago, the urge still there under years of discipline.

Poe was a good talker, could flit through topics easily and come up with things to talk about with no issues and it was kind of nice. His nerves were slowly going away, knowing that this was the man he would be working alongside for much of the rest of his life. He would need to get comfortable around him lest they treat him like an outsider forever. He needed to give him a chance seeing as Poe had given him the chance at a second life. Hux knew this would be difficult, but there was no one saying he had to be rude about it. The Order was gone, as was his training and his life, but Hux knew how to survive (for the most part obviously). He took a deep breath as he toweled himself off, being gentle over the scars. "It's okay, Poe, I don't believe you will slit my throat or anything....why spend all that time and money to save me just to kill me?” His lips pulled into a very slight smirk as he could see part of Poe outside the cracked shower stall. "Regulation cut is fine,” he added.

“ **Did** you just call me Poe?” Poe asked and peered in at Hux with a curious expression, before breaking into a grin. “I like it. In private, at least. When we’re with others, I’ll have to be the General. And you’re Ensign Hux. For now. ” He handed over the smalls from Hux’s new uniform. “Here, put these on before I give you your trim. And I’ll get you in proper order for your new post.”

He fetched a chair to give Hux a moment to himself to cover his most intimate areas. “You ready? Come on, let’s get you back in fighting trim, buddy.” He patted the chair a few times. “Or do you need a hand out still?” He scooted back to the entrance to the shower, hands out to offer Hux some support. “We can probably forego the carrying for such a short trip, right?”

The blush that crossed his face was deep at the “scolding” he received from the man. He knew Poe was right, using first names like that would be very frowned upon in the Order, and there was no difference in this military either. He would have to get used to calling the other man by his rank and not his name.

“ **Y-yes** you’re right...I apologize..” He took the skivvies and waited for Poe to close the door slightly, taking a deep breath as he pulled on the undershirt with only a slight twinge of pain when he lifted his arms above his head. The boxers were a bit harder to hand, but he lifted his feet to pull them up, then pushed up with one hand to pull them on.

“I think I can do this.” He grabbed the edge of the shower stall, pulling him self up with it as he put most of his weight on his other leg. He took a step out, trying to put weight on it (which he could, but it did still hurt), but eventually took the other man’s hand to help take the last few steps to the chair, sitting himself down a bit harsher than he had meant to.

“ **Why** are you apologizing?” Poe asked. “I like being called my name in private. I’m not a stickler for rules, Hu- uh, yeah. That’s one reason you’ll be good for me in matters of military protocol and bureaucracy, but here, when’s it’s just us, you can call me Poe. I’d prefer that, in fact. And I’d like permission to call you something less formal, too. Something you choose.” He patted Hux’s right shoulder carefully.

“You look better, a little less like a newborn bantha taking its first steps. Still, you’re getting wheeled around today, no arguments. There’s a lot for you to see and people to meet. Everyone knows you’re going to be my assistant. I made sure there’s not going to be a surprise to anyone.” He figured Hux would understand the unspoken, that he would not be challenged or injured by anyone they met for being who he was.

Poe carefully checked out Hux’s overgrown hair, carding through the red locks with his fingers. He picked up the shears and began to trim the back to a more military length. “Alright, just stay still for me now, and I’ll get you fixed up."

 **Hux** nodded, expression hardening into a force passiveness as he stared at himself in the mirror ahead of him. He was used to doing his own hair, having gotten good at cutting it himself as a teen back in the academy. He hadn't had someone else cut it in so long that the feeling of the fingers running through the locks sent a slight shiver down his neck, a blush coming over his nose and ears. The other man kept surprising him, claiming he needed help leading, but already having thought things out.

He had assumed he would be treated with a cold acceptance, getting no ill treatment, but no warm treatment either from anyone. But Poe? It was like he was actively trying to be nice, to be warm and accepting. Poe would get eaten alive if he kept this up, by both his subordinates and any political leaders he might have to face. Maybe it was good Hux had been picked, or saved, for this job.

Hux eventually closed his eyes, the feeling of his hair being messed with was too good to not relax. "Armitage...that's my first name. You can call me that.”

“ **Armitage** ,” Poe agreed easily and noting how the other man’s neck muscles eased as he attended to his hair. This further substantiated his ideas that Hu- Armitage was probably hungry for friendly touch, as Finn had been when he joined the Resistance. He was a bit surprised that the other man was loosening to him, instead of putting up the walls he’d expected. But he wasn’t going to wonder why and ruin a chance to build on these first good moments.

He continued the cut, concentrating on the smoothness of each action and the fall of hair to the floor. “You still want to use that hair gel your pictures show your hair plastered back with?” he asked. “I’m not sure we have the exact kind you used, but probably something similar is available. Frankly, I think it’s a bit severe, but if you prefer to look that way…it’s not against regulation. And we don’t have the hats of the First Order, thankfully.”

He tugged a little at Armitage’s bangs, considering them with a frown. “I’m going to leave some of the fringe. You’ll look better.”

 **Hux** opened his eyes at the question, having been lulled into a weird sense of comfort he didn’t understand. “It's not a big deal, I used it to keep it tame under my cap, so if there will be no cap, a basic gel will do. Not as harsh." His voice sounded slightly softer, pushing himself to talk through the moment. He felt at ease with Poe, an instinctual feeling that he wouldn't hurt him or do anything cruel. But he didn't like it, feeling so comfortable around another person, a stranger, like this. He lifted his hand, scratching at his cheek where the hair had grown the most.

“ **Yeah** , yeah, I’ll get to that in a minute,” Poe said, noting the scratching. “You’re obviously not used to scruff. Comes in like fruit fuzz on you. All soft and fine. Mine is like sand, rough and dark.” He ran his fingers over where Armitage had scratched, an almost soothing gesture.

He made a last few snips to his hair and said, “Take a look in the mirror. Looking more like yourself? Any other places you’d like some trim or should I move on? You’re not going to be fashionable, but you’re respectable, at least.” He patted his right shoulder and grinned at the mirror, so Armitage couldn’t miss the expression when he looked at himself. “Once you’re in that new uniform, you might even be dashing. Nothing on me, of course, but not bad.”

 **Hux** couldn't help the blush he had from deepening, green eyes averting to the side. "It's fine. If I could lift my arms higher than my chest, I would have done the same job." Armitage rarely admitted to flaws, but actually kept his hair gelled the way he had because he want a great cut, even after all those years. "And no, I have never grown a beard...been shaving since it first started growing in." He didn't know why he was saying this, but the other man made him want to talk, to let go a bit. It was frustrating.

 **Poe** noted the blush and bit his lower lip to keep from both commenting or smiling even more at the instinctive response on Armitage’s part. There was something almost sweet about these helpless reactions, these signs not only of the humanity of the one called the Starkiller, but also his inexperience with normal human interactions. (It was more than a little sad, too, but Poe silently promised the other man on the spot to help teach him about how people could and should be good to each other.)

“Let’s move on the the shaving then,” Poe said. “I’m guessing you’ve never been shaved by another person, so I’m going to have to ask you to keep still and trust me.” He grabbed a towel off the wrack and made it moist with warm water. “Just need to put this over your face for a minute.” He placed it carefully on Armitage’s face, keeping his nose free. “While we get you all ready, I’ll just show you the tools of the trade. Razor. I prefer something non-technological.” He held up what amounted to a safety razor. “Shaving brush and cream, only the gentlest for your face. And moisturizer for after.” He showed each item, before whipping off the towel. “Last chance for questions or comments.”

 **Hux** took a deep breath, a slight shake to it as he was very nervous about someone holding a blade to his neck. He figured, however, that If the man had wanted to kill him, there were plenty of opportunities he could have taken already. "Go on." It didn't help the ingrained anxiety though, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to stare at the other man's face. Hux hadn’t been this close to another person ages…well, no that was wrong, the last time he had been this close to someone, he had been getting choked out by his once co-commander. He could still remember the blood ringing in his ears.

He didn't get that feeling from Poe.

 **Using** the lovely brush he’d chosen, Poe made a thick lather of the cream and applied it carefully to Armitage’s face, grinning a little helplessly at how he looked covered in the green foam. He started with his sideburns, pulling the skin taut and carefully running the blade over each piece no more than three times to remove the soft bristles and hairs. He was especially careful over Armitage’s neck, not wanting any hint of threat in his actions. But he felt regretful by the time he gently worked the razor around his mouth to remove the last of the foam, finding he was enjoying himself. (He was also pleased to see not a nick on that pale skin anywhere. He hadn’t lost his touch.)

“Wash time. Keep still.” He snagged another cloth and soaked it in cold water, before applying that to Armitage’s face, soothing any burn. “Last step.” He snagged the small tub of moisturizer and this, he smoothed over Armitage’s newly clean and shaven face with his rough, pilot’s fingers. “Done. Perfect. Like you never got scruffy at all. What do you think?” He stepped out of the way to allow Armitage to view himself in the mirror.

 **Hux's** eyebrows went lax, the creases on his face seeming to disappear as he went pliant under the man's hands. He couldn't stop the thoughts that his fingers were both soft, and calloused in areas from gripping a flight stick. His breath only hitched once when Poe moved to his neck, the initial swipe of the razor, not knowing what to expect, but soon relaxing once more. This man was weird. He was both soft, hard, playful and serious, and it messed with Hux’s senses. He had never met someone with such opposing qualities.

He blinked a few times, having to almost wake himself up as the bathroom light hit his eyes. He saw himself, fresh and clean. He looked as though he was ready for Gamma shift, other than the loose hair. "...It...looks..." He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. "It looks fine, thank you." He couldn't help but touch his cheek to feel the smooth skin, the razor getting closer than the electric one he used on a daily basis. “You didn't have to do that.“

“ **Nobody** has to be nice, but it’s always better when you are,” Poe said. “Better for everyone involved.” He noted the way Armitage caressed his own face and looked slightly amazed as he did. This pleased him, causing a surge of warmth in his midsection that he allowed himself to enjoy without examination.

“Now for the uniform. This was modeled after your measurements, so it should be a good fit.” He washed his hands and set aside all the shaving kit to wash after Armitage was dressed. He figured the man would need a few minutes to regather his strength after that. ‘I rather like the color.” He held up the trousers for Armitage to see, before asking, “Do you want my help getting these on? I promise not to look too closely at any part of you if you’re worried about it.”

 **Hux** looked at the uniform, the thought of wearing something other than his Order uniform was odd. He would have to get used to the new fabric, the way it laid on him, where the buttons were. He had been able to get dressed and undressed in less than a handful of seconds if he had to, in the dark.

“I'm not going to lie and say I can do it myself.” He pushed himself up with his hands, legs shaking lightly and put most of his weight on the good leg. Armitage wasn't stupid, he knew that his leg would take some time to heal, and if he hurt himself more it would only get worse. Some awkwardness now was better than prolonged awkwardness later. “And I'm not worried about that,” he almost snipped, the bite coming back to his voice as he slowly gained confidence and felt more like himself. “Now, help me...please." he added, not having meant to sound so mean.

 **But** Poe just laughed again, not at all upset by the other man’s outburst. In fact, he liked the show of temper if only because it proved Armitage might not be as defeated as he sometimes appeared. “Well, I’m glad you’re not worried about my straying eyes because I didn’t promise anything about straying hands.” He unselfconsciously knelt at the other man’s feet and offered him a leg at a time into the pants.

“How are you feeling? Want a quick check by the nurse before we get out of here for a bit? Doc Kalonia cleared you, but if there’s anything you want looked at…” He was steadfastly trying to ignore the scars that even the bacta could not completely mend.

And oh, he was also feeling a bit envious (and nothing else, thank you) about the sheer length of Armitage’s legs. Poe knew himself to be an attractive and well-built man, but he’d always wanted just a bit more height to go with his muscle. And one thing his new assistant had in spades was height.

“There we go. You got the tunic alright?” He offered the top to Armitage, even as he stood and stretched.

 **Hux** could only shoot the other man a glare at the teasing flirt, chest going as red as his cheeks as he lifted his feet to put them in the pant legs, one hand resting heavily on Poe's shoulder to keep balanced. "I don't see what there would be about me to get handsy with anyway,” the ginger mumbled, putting his second leg in before he grabbed the hem and pulled them up. Perfect fit was right, they must have measured him while he was out.

“No, I'm fine. I'm a good judge of my own health and if there is something wrong, I’ll…tell you or...whoever is near." He straightened up, taking his hand off the man's shoulder to clasp the button and zip the front. Poe was seeing more of him than most people had, he wasn't all that upset honestly, even with the man's flirting. "I can do it." He snatched the tunic, huffing a bit as the more he dressed, the more like himself he felt. Almost as if he was putting on armor with each garment.

 **Poe** just bit down another grin and some more suggestive language at that mumbled comment, not pressing his luck too far with this first encounter. “There we go. While you finish up then, I’ll fetch your transportation. Classic hoverchair with full automation if you want to steer and drive. But if you’re new at the controls, I’d expect you to crash a time or two.” He glanced at Armitage’s hands. “Those don’t look like the hands of an experienced pilot. Oh!”

He darted into the other room and was back in a moment, holding out a pair of blue gloves. “Not standard issue for the uniform, but something told me you’d like them. I’ll also get your boots, though you don’t really need them today. But look the part, feel the part, right? Your shoulders have been straightening out with every button and clasp on that tunic.”

“Also, I’ll be the judge of just how good a judge of your health you are, Ensign. Don’t think I didn’t notice that a stiff wind would knock you over before you lost what tiny bit of meat you had on your bones.”

 **Hux** bristled even more, an incensed glare on his face as he took the gloves. "I will not be using a chair of any kind,” he huffed and stood straighter, weight still on one leg. "A cane will suffice. I can still walk. I just can't put too much pressure on my leg." He seemed to puff up, feeling more and more confident now with both a clean face and clothing to hide his slight frame and the obvious scars. "I don't care if I have to crawl everywhere; I will not use something as......" He searched for a word, but came up short. "I won't use it." With that, he crossed his arms, hiding the wince well enough that the only visible show of pain was the twitch of his eye.

“ **That’s** the spirit, Armitage,” Poe cheered. “Way to show your commanding officer that you have good judgement about your health.” He disappeared into the other room for another moment and returned with a pair of crutches. “And I believe the least support your doctor recommended, by your own words, were these. So, let’s see how well you hobble about the ship on them. Come on.” He quirked a finger for the other man to follow him out of the fresher, through the small room and into the corridor, where awaited the hover chair that Armitage’s pride refused him.

Poe clambered right aboard the chair and made a quick show of fussing with the controls. “Alright, off we go.” And with a flick of his hand, he sent the chair flying down the hall at what was definitely not a regulation speed.

 **Hux** took the crunches without a word, though he made a few small, very quiet noises that sounded like he wanted to say something. He could do crutches, they at least let him have his autonomy to walk. He followed behind, starting off a bit slow as he made his way to the hall.

Hux gave Poe a look as if he were dealing with a child, hanging to be both deadpanned and flustered as he watched the man, the General-in-fucking-Chief play with medical equipment. “You're a damned child,” he mumbled under his breath, knowing he would need to curb his tongue.

"As your new aide, I would advise you to act more like a General-in-Chief and less like a booter out of basic with newly given freedom." He followed, able to pick up a bit of a pace with the straight hallway.

 **Poe** made the hoverchair perform ridiculously smooth (and fast) maneuvers around the deserted corridor, even as he brought it back to a rest next to Armitage. “Ensign Hux,” he said with a grin, “if anybody doesn’t know who I am by now, it’s their fault for not paying any attention. I’m not going to suddenly pretend to be somebody I’m not just because I got a new title foisted on me. I know my responsibilities and my duties, and I manage them, possibly clumsily, but I do. At heart, however, I am a kriffing pilot. And this damned hoverchair is the closest thing to a ship I have been able to pilot in weeks. So, if you’re not going to use it, I am, and you’ll just have to deal with the General-in-Chief not being as straight-laced and stiff-backed as you’re used to.”

He turned the chair in a complete, smooth circle, backward, around Armitage. “Besides, eventually, your arms or your legs are going to give out, you’ll go down in a heap, and I’m going to have to dump you in this chair anyway to get you back to your room. No sense leaving it behind.”

He turned the chair forward and piloted it smoothly, albeit much more slowly to allow Armitage to pace him, down the hall. “Now, we’re going to start with the Bridge and my new Command Office. I’ve already had a desk set-up for you in the latter, along with a few data pads full of information to get you started.”

 **Hux’s** eyes followed the man, lips pulled thin. He refused to turn his head or move any differently to accommodate the General on the hoverchair. “Stiff-backed.” He frowned, huffing.  
He was...a little out of breath at this point, but he wouldn’t be telling anyone that. He needed to build his breathing strength back up, and he wouldn’t do that by sitting around in a chair not getting any exercise.

“I won’t be needing that. I can do this for days if I must.” He would admit though that he was much slower at this than if he had a cane. “I will be fine. Let’s go look at these...work locations.”

“Stubborn as a Wookie,” Poe said with amusement.

The amusement faded in a second. “Which reminds me…crews aboard Republic vessels are a mix of humans and non-humans. I am well aware that the First Order was xenophobic, like the Empire before it. I will not tolerate any bigotry toward any member of my crew-“ and for the first time, real command entered Poe’s voice, the command he could yield when he chose “-including toward you. We are all members of the Third Republic now, on the same side. Any inappropriate behavior is to be reported to me. Is that understood, Ensign Hux?” He paused at the lift shaft and looked at his new assistant with serious eyes.

 **Hux** had been paying attention to his footing, though he had heard the man. He stopped, now standing in front of Poe, looking down at him from where he held himself with the crutches. He looked off to the side, biting the inside of his cheek. "I understand, Sir." He almost bit out the words, though there was no anger in them, used to saying such things.

He had never really met a non-human before; he had only ever seen them on the education holos as a child, as holos throughout his career and as prisoners or bodies. He was nervous, not knowing how difficult it would end up being around all these non-humans. "I would never treat any other soldier different than another." His voice strengthened at that, his words being something he had kept through his career. He had been treated differently as a child and as a young officer, he would never do the same to another. Not even to the Stormtroopers.

“ **Good**. That’s good, Ensign,” Poe said, voice soft again. He signaled for the lift and looked over the other man. “You can ask me questions about anything that confuses you, of course. There’s a lot for you to learn about the folks who are part of the Republic. One thing I’m not worried about when it comes to you though, Ensign, is your ability to learn and remember.”

The doors opened and Poe drove himself in, moving out of the way so Armitage could enter and lean comfortably against one of the walls. “Last chance to use the hoverchair. It’s ridiculously smooth and much easier to get around on that those crutches.”

“And one more thing, before we get to the Bridge…you really do look good in that uniform, Ensign.”

 **Hux** took a deep breath as he walked himself into the lift, keeping himself on the crutches, refusing to use the wall to lean against. He hadn't expected Poe to sound so...official, not having heard him talk in such a manner. He felt a small bit of respect build for the brunette man, though just a small bit. His chest was rising and falling fairly quickly, though he kept it shallow to not be as noticeable. His leg was aching, and his lungs were beginning to burn. "I will do my best to figure...all this out. " His voice was back to shy, reserved.

“I know you will, Ensign,” Poe assured and parked the chair just outside the door, hopping off the stride across the Bridge. “Report,” he said in an easy order.

“General-“ A tall Mon Calamari answered and stood from her chair, saluting. “All quiet, Sir. We have received several communications from the government, and those are all rerouted to your private console. General Finn reports that they have picked up traces of one of the remaining First Order cruisers and are in pursuit. He believes a Captain Peavey in his charge, Sir.”

“Very good, Captain Ackbar. I believe you know my new assistant, Ensign Hux.” He gestured to the other man.

“Of course. Sir.” She nodded to the other human. “My father, General Ackbar, was in command of the Raddus when it was destroyed.”

“Captain,” Poe said in low warning.

 **Hux** took a deep breath as he followed Poe out the doors, pushing himself a bit to keep up and arrive just behind the man a few seconds later. His heart was pounding in his chest, his fight or flight responses kicking in at the thought of all these Republic personnel surrounding him. (They weren’t really surrounding him, but it felt like they were.)

His vision was fairly pinpointed as he stared just ahead of Poe, not really taking in any view at all. His gaze flickered to the Mon Calamari, having never seen one so up close before. She spoke, his eyes caught hers for a moment and he flicked his own to the side. Finn. The traitor FN-2187...well a fellow traitor honestly, just in a different way. And…Peavy. Hux cursed in the back of his mind. He might actually enjoy taking that particular ship out.

He heard the cut, though he fully expected to hear it, and most likely more. He didn’t know just how much ‘telling’ on the others he would be doing. He was all about doing what you were supposed to, but didn’t feel the need to have someone else defend him. Hux gave a small nod to the Mon Calamari, keeping his breathing restricted as he looked on.

“ **Sir,** ” she said with a slight apology in her voice.

Poe waved a hand and said, “I’m giving the Ensign the full tour of your impressive ship and introducing him around. We’ll be spending a bit of time in my office and then moving on to another area of the ship. So, as you were, Captain. I’ll report later for the more official rundown.” He gave her a crisp salute and said, “Come along, Ensign. Quit gaping out the viewscreen.”

He grinned internally as he made the leisurely stroll toward his personal office, still amazed by the very idea of it, forget the reality. He took a seat behind his desk and gestured for Hux to sit across from him. “So, here’s where we’ll spend too much of our time, almost for sure. I’ll need help sorting some of my communication, as I can’t answer everything that comes to me. I tried. It’s impossible. And yes I know it was stupid, but I did it anyway…for a few days, before I realized just how many comms I was going to get. Your my first line of defense, Armitage. We’ll talk about how best to decide what I need to address personally and what you can do and what we just throw in the bin.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “This is not how I pictured my life after we won.”

“Your station is there.” He pointed to a smaller desk near his with its own built in console. “You’ll take notes during meetings and assist with my reams of paperwork. First up…the Stormtrooper reconditioning program. As you know, there are thousands of them and most of them just want to go home…without knowing where that is.”

 **Hux** barely heard the man talk, though he followed him like a muscle memory that had already taken form. Poe’s voice was distinctive. He knew he needed to sit down soon, his leg burning with a passion, as well as his lungs. He was beginning to see grey, blinked a few times as he followed Poe into his office. He put on a neutral face, not wanting to give away his current condition as he stepped in. He could see the chair in front of the desk, Poe already sitting down in his own high backed chair. He turned his head to see his own desk, nodding before he looked back.

“Ah uh.” He nodded, trying to follow the man’s words as he spoke but he just couldn’t hear them. It was amazing how ramrod straight crutches kept you as you fell, his arms not being able to go under himself fast enough to catch his face from hitting the floor.

" **Fuck!** " Poe yelled and hit to button on his console to send a comm to Captain Ackbar. "Get a medic in here. My Ensign just fell on his face.”

He rushed around the desk and knelt by Hux, carefully moving his crutches. “You idiot,” he said. “I told you to use the knifing hoverchair, but did you listen to me? No. You had to save your stubborn pride. And now, you’ve knocked your face into the floor. Doc’s going to kill me.” He looked up as a medic came in, carrying his bag. “He just fell flat. Well, more like sideways and then flat.”

“I’ll take him, Sir,” the young human said, earnest. He began to examine the prostrate Hux.

 **Hux** was conscious after a few seconds, having only passed out for a brief moment. He groaned lightly, a hot and painful throbbing on the front of his face. “Nnng...Poe?” he mumbled, moving his arms to try and swat whoever was touching his face.

What had happened? Last he remembered Poe was telling him something about the Stormtrooper program and then....oh, he must have passed out. How embarrassing.

Hux, wanted to just die right then and there, his pride having gone so far as to make a full three sixty. “Mm-fine,” he grumbled, feeling and tasting copper in his mouth, as well as feeling warmth flowing over his mouth and chin.

“ **He’s** definitely overexerted himself,” the medic said, carefully wiping away the blood on Hux’s face. “And mashed his nose and mouth a good one, but nothing broken. No concussion. He should go back to his room to rest.” He was carefully stopping the bleeding and putting bacta patches over the new cuts on Hux’s face.

“For kriff’s sake, Ensign, you want people to think I’m abusing you, is that it?” Poe huffed, even as the medic gaped at him. “Yeah, I’ll get him back to his room, Lieutenant. You just try to write a report that won’t have Doctor Kalonia after my hide, alright?” And then he was lifting Hux off the ground like a swooned romantic lead. “I’ve got enough troubles.” He headed on to the Bridge with his Ensign in his arms, ignoring the startled looks, before setting him on the hoverchair. “Nothing to see here,” he sang out. “Just one idiot carrying another.” He pushed the hoverchair into the fortunately waiting lift and signaled for it to go down, leaning against the wall. “So, welcome aboard, Ensign Hux, I can see you’re going to do just fine.”

 **Hux** didn’t fight it this time, face a throbbing mess and pride shot to shit by himself. He could barely even muster the energy to care about all those other Republic- no, he needed to stop thinking of them as that- but he couldn’t even care to be truly embarrassed by all the others seeing him being carried out the room and set down on the chair.

The silence of the lift hit him hard before the warm voice that was Poe cut it. He felt his cheeks redden, his arms resting in his lap slack and his face now probably a mess. “I’m sorry, I...” He shook his head lightly, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at his lap. “I overestimated my stamina. I know now how long I can go for, at least.” He decided to try and turn this somewhat in his favor, claiming a gain of knowledge from this very stupid thing. “Thank you for helping.” He looked up at the brunette for a few brief moments before looking away. The man was an enigma to him, the calm cool and collected demeanor surrounded by energetic talking and constant movement.

“ **Uh huh** ,” Poe said dubiously. “But know what, Ensign Hux, you’re going to spend the next two weeks flying a hoverchair cause you are a kriffing moron. You’re supposed to be the one here to help me, remember? I’m supposed to be the taun-taun brain of the pair of us. If I have to be the responsible one between us, too…”

He folded his arms over his chest and crossed his legs and gave Armitage his least impressed look, though the corners of his mouth twitched. It was really hard not to find the other man adorable in his pathetic state. Especially when he was obviously trying. The apology did make Poe soften inside, even though he still shook his head at the other man.

 **Hux** nodded at the glossed over orders, his own stubbornness getting him exactly what he hadn’t wanted. There wasn’t much he could about it now anyways, having already ruined the crutches situation. He actually asked the man if he could push him, admitting that his head was feeling fuzzy from the fall, mainly due to the hit to the nose making him still see stars. He couldn’t understand how the brunette had seen fit to flirt with him in such a condition, the underplaying playfulness never seeming to go away. He was going to dread these next few weeks, knowing just how uncomfortable he was going to be. He had changed commands many times as a young officer, the same feeling welling up each time as you knew you would need to suck up and refrain from making a fool of yourself in front of a new group of people. (Which he’d instead done right off.)

“Are we going back to the hospital room? Or-”

" **Yes** , for now," Poe said. "I wanted to show you your new quarters, but nope, you had to overdo it and literally introduce yourself to the floor with your nose. So, congratulations, Ensign Hux, you've earned yourself another night of being monitored in your sickbed." He pushed the hoverchair a few feet, before hopping nimbly on it, balancing easily next to Hux and sending it shooting down the hall again.

He drove it like a top notch pilot would drive his X-Wing, taking corners with an ease that made him wish for an audience. All too soon, they arrived at Hux's door, and he hopped off.

"Stay put, you're getting carried...like you deserve."

 **To say** his grip on the arm rests of the hoverchair was tight was an understatement. Hux was nowhere close to being a pilot, and the smallest thing he had ever ridden in was a transport. Poe’s driving was admirable, but Hux couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious at the speed. He sighed in slight relief at seeing the hospital door, though he quickly got miffed when he was told he was being carried again.

“I don’t deserve-” He bit off his statement, realizing how pathetic it would have sounded. He needed to pull himself together, start thinking like a damned officer that he was (regardless of the demotion, Hux would never be able to think of himself as merely an Ensign) and get his mind out of the dark place it seemed to be trying to fall into. He made a displeased noise, but quit complaining, just gritting his teeth like a good soldier and bearing it. Just like he always had, though Poe seemed to keep taking all those things he had always done, and making them seem like bad ideas.

 **Poe** heard the half complaint and rude noise and said, “Really, I’m the one who should do all the complaining here. You’re the one getting all the free rides and extra attention.” But as usual, he just couldn’t muster up any real anger and ending up sounding mostly indulgently amused at the other man. He hoisted him up with the same ease as ever and looked into his face. “Also, you are going to eat more, Ensign. I shouldn’t be able to carry you like you’re made of feathers instead of muscle and bone. Don’t make me start hauling you to eat with me every meal, cause I will.” The last sounded more like playful promise than threat.

He carried him easily into his room and laid him out on his newly made bed. “I’ll get your bedclothes. You take off your uniform, which you’ve already managed to spray with blood. Even I didn’t ruin my first new uniform that fast, buddy.” He went to the small closet and fetched out another one of the unbecoming medical gowns. This also made him grin, and he set it on the bed. “Can you handle getting undressed and into this?”

 **Hux** kept himself quiet as he was hoisted up by Poe, his arm instinctively holding onto him around the shoulder. The fact that he was getting used to being manhandled by the man only somewhat bothered him, but it was mainly his pride that was upset.

But where had his pride gotten him so far? A bloody nose and another day in the medical ward.

“I’ll eat when I can....or whenever it’s available.” When Hux was settled on the bed, he let out an involuntary sigh, the bed softer than chair. “I-I will just stay in my underclothes.” He eyed the medical gown with a look of distaste. “Also I can clean the uniform...wouldn’t be the first time i have removed blood from my clothing.” He could remember the many times he had to remove blood out of his clothes, both as a child and an adult. He had been roughed up too many times to count as a kid, but eventually those scraps turned worse and worse the older he got. None of those officers existed anymore, not if he had anything to say about it.

 **Poe** gave him a long, unreadable look, before saying slowly, “You will give me your uniform for proper cleaning, Ensign. You will not be asked to clean your own laundry. We’re not that backward.” He blinked once at the other man. “And I’m holding you to the eating part. I was going to take you to dinner in the Officer’s Mess tonight, but since you didn’t even last an hour, I think we’ll be postponing that for a few weeks, at least. Now, unfortunately, I have to get back to work soon…but I’ll be back in a moment. Get undressed.” He pointed at the uniform Hux still wore. “I expect that in the laundry hamper on my return…Armitage.” The name came out with a smile and a slightly warm rumble.

 **Hux's** freckles showed much better when his face was flushed, and boy was it flushed right now. He nodded lightly, his breathing still feeling labored from the walk. He watched Poe walk out, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he realized just how stupid he had been today. Slowly he removed his tunic, then managed to slip the pants off, folding both pieces in his lap. The hamper was off near the door, with a lid as well causing him to give a groan. He wasn't chancing getting up again and falling. He kept them folded, pulling himself under the blanket, the air cold against his legs. He really must have lost weight, the cold not normally getting to him this much. He waited for Poe to come back, the laundry in his lap.

 **Poe** returned about twenty minutes later, letting himself into Armitage’s medical room with one hand. And that’s because, in the other, he cradled a small bundle of fur with two huge ears against his chest. “So, this was supposed to be your ‘congratulations on getting through your first day’ gift, but I suppose she’s now your ‘sorry you landed your ass back in medical’ gift. Just…welcome to the Third Republic, Armitage.” He held out the small creature to the other man hopefully.

 **Hux** turned his head to look over at Poe as he returned, his eyes catching the orange bundle but not really registering in his head what was actually in the man’s arms. His green eyes fell onto the outstretched creature, face showing no emotion except for the red that crept over his skin and the tears that started to well in the corners of his eyes. He looked from Poe to the Lothcat, swallowing the lump in his throat. He stared at the outstretched creature for a few long moments.

He would _not_ cry. No, there would be _no crying_.

He reached out with both hands, cupping the small lothcat in his palms before pulling it back to his lap, staring down at it.

 _No crying_.

His mind went back to Millie. Millicent had a _good_ life, she was a happy, fat lothcat who probably (he hoped) died very, very quickly. He stared down at the small creature in his lap, the lothcat looking back up at him and mewling. He couldn’t stop the silent stream of tears that fell down his face, keeping his breathing shallow to try and stop the sobs that really wanted to escape him. How had this all gone wrong? He wanted Millie right now, but he couldn’t have her. She was gone. And now? Now there was this small, little bundle of fur in his hands that reminded him so much of her and he just....couldn’t hold it back. He curled forward, hunched over the small creature as the sob shook him, his eyes screwed shut. He probably looked pathetic, his face red, nose getting clogged. It _hurt_. It hurt so bad and he just wished he had been left alone in that escape pod. All his stress and pain and hurt from the last few months were coming crashing down on him, his life having fallen apart so much and now he was utterly ruined.

“ **Ah kriff** ,” Poe mumbled and sat right down next to Hux on the bed. He pulled the other man into his arms and just held him. He didn’t say anything, but hummed softly an old tune his mother used to croon at him when he’d cried as a child. It had stuck with him well after her passing, a comfort when he felt low. He wondered if General Armitage Hux ever had anyone who’d held him while he cried, who showed him even the barest trace of what it really was to be kind and understanding. And swore to himself again that he’d be that person for as long as Armitage allowed and needed it. The person to introduce him not only to the Third Republic and his new life there, but also to all the good that new life could have in it.

 **Hux** barely noticed the movement before he was pulled to the side, warmth surrounding him. It was too much, too much all at once, and he had no idea how to handle it all. His mind was a mess, his body was a mess, and here was one person out of trillions, who should hate him. But no. Poe was comforting him, holding him as he made a fool of himself for the second time in a day.

The last time he had been held, he had been seven, Sloan having held him after a nightmare for a few minutes before sending him back off to the cadet bunks. She had been kind to him, but she still had to be professional. This was different, the hug tight and unasked for. He felt the rough tongue of the lothcat on his cheek, the small cat doing her best to help.

The crying wasn’t helping his chest situation, the sobbing only amplifying the pain but it didn’t really matter. He turned his face into the warm fabric of the other man’s chest, his body shaking in his arms. It was a good few minutes before he was calming down, his sobs turned in to soft hiccups as he was wearing himself out, lungs burning from the exertion. His whole body felt sore, rung out and tired both mentally and physically.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled in between hiccups. At this point, there wasn’t much lower he could go, so why continue to try and hold the tough, razor sharp exterior?

“ **Never** apologize for being human,” Poe said firmly. “And needing to be human. Especially not to me.” He snagged the uniform top from Hux’s bed and carefully used it to wipe at his face. “I’ve cried more times than I can count in the last two months alone. Losing so many people. Winning. Finding myself in charge of so much or so much importance. Sometimes, the only thing to do is cry. And anyone who told you different is not worth your time. Don’t let anyone rob you of being human, Armitage.” He smiled at him and then at the small lothcat, still snuggled between them. “I’m so glad to see your feelings. The real kind.”

He reached out the rub two fingers over the kitten’s head, smiling even more when she bunted him and reared up tp try and get more attention. “She’s the sweetest kitten they had. She was begging for attention the moment I looked at the litter. And she was exactly what I thought you might need. A friend. Someone to brighten up your quarters. She can be taught to walk on a harness, too, if you want to take her around the ship sometimes." Hux let the man wipe his face, his energy too far gone to make a complaint about being able to do it himself. At the moment it felt good to just not do something himself, let someone else take care of something for him.

 **Hux** nodded lightly, looking at the wet stain on the front of Poe’s uniform tunic. He didn’t really know what to say to the man, did he thank him for the comfort? Tell him he was going to be okay now? What do you say to someone who just let you sob and snot all over their shirt?

“Okay,” he said quietly, voice broken slightly. “Uhm...I think I’m just going to sleep…” He looked down at the lothcat, her paws batting at his fingers, causing him to smile just a bit.

“ **That’s** fine, Armitage. That’s a good idea. Can she stay with you? Keep you company? I’ll let the nurses know to look out for her when they come in.” Poe stroked his fingers over the purring kitten again, smiling. “I think she’ll be good for you to have around right now. It won’t be so lonely with her here.”

He encouraged Hux to lie down, fluffing pillows and generally fussing over him. “I’ll come back tonight to see how you’re doing, alright? We can see if you’re ready to work tomorrow.” He stopped fussing and smiled softly down at man and kitten. “Really…welcome to the Third Republic, Armitage. I hope you’ll be happy here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Poe poked his head into Hux’s old quarters and grinned at him. “Hey, Armitage,” he said. “You need a hand with anything? I’ve got like twenty young lieutenants who were all wanting to help me with my move. I didn’t have to take anything. It feels really strange.” He invited himself in and looked around at the small room. “Are you looking forward to getting back into a familiar space?”

Hux had two boxes and most of it was filled with cat items. Hux was finally able to stand on his own without the cane, usually doing fine until the end of the day when he was still hurting a bit. He chuckled at Amabelle, sitting on top of one of the boxes. “Really, Poe? I don't think there is much need of other young men to help me move." He gestured at the two boxes, and the one garment bag filled with his uniforms and a few civilian clothes Poe (and Rey at one point) had gotten him. 

“And...I don't know." He bit his lip, looking back down at the box he had just finished filling, not having closed the lid yet. "I feel like it will be nice, to be in something familiar, but at the same time...I don't know how to explain it." Over time, Hux had gotten better at expressing himself, at least to Poe. When asked by the other man, he would at least try to explain what he was feeling, even if he had no way to express it.

“Thank you for calling me a young man,” Poe said with a pleased smile. “I’d like to take one of your boxes, so I can actually feel like I did something in this moving business.” He meandered naturally over to pet Amabelle, as fond of her as Hux (well, maybe not that fond), and press a kiss between her ears. “Hello, sweetheart.”

He turned back to Hux. “Well, you’ll still be by me. Rey and Finn ganged up on me and put me in the main officer’s quarters. I’m afraid to even see what those look like. This was the ship of General Domaric Quinn…whom you saw die at the hands of Kylo Ren, per the records. Was he a man who loved his luxuries?” 

Hux rolled his eyes, but there was a small smirk at the corner of his lips as he watched Poe give the feline love. " Oh, we were talking about you." He chuckled. " You’re not that old.“ He folded the lid of the box, placing his hand on top. 

He remembered when Ren killed the man; it had been a high anxiety day, as he had no idea if he had done well at keeping his thoughts in check around the Force user. The head of the dead xeno on the table causing his heart to skip. “Yes...he was a part of the Empire and thought himself superior like the rest of them,” he almost snarled, but kept his expression in check. "I'm not sure about luxuries, but I'm sure there were some. The Order prided themselves on using the least amount of resources needed, while the Empire was almost the opposite."

Poe knew better how to read Armitage now, caught the little tell-tale twitches of his face that expressed anxiety and upset, things the other man still tried to hide. He tilted his head toward Hux and asked softly, “Do you think you’re still not worth a few luxuries, Armitage? A few nice things to make life more worth the living?” He glanced at the cat and then back to Armitage, smile wider, but still soft. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting good things for yourself. It’s healthy. Still, I imagine someone from the old Empire might have overdone it a bit. And I’m a little worried about seeing it.”

He scooted over to bump one shoulder companionably into the other man, the kind of touch he was trying to get Hux used to. “And I’m not a young man, either, not like you meant. Gray in my hair and everything. This job’s speeding up the process of graying, too. I miss just getting out in a ship and shooting things sometimes.”

"....I have gotten.....better at affording myself some things, Poe." He sighed. "I kept that bottle of whiskey didn't I?" He grabbed the smaller of the boxes into his arms, proud of himself that he could now hold such weight without toppling over. It had not been fun to have Poe find him on the office floor after having tried to pick up a whole box of parts. "I'm not young, either, and now, I'm cripple so I have that going for me, too." 

He turned, bringing the box over toward the door and setting it with the others. “Besides, if you keep forgetting to file the things I ask you too, you’re going to make me go gray early." There was humor in his voice, something soft. 

Hux had opened up even more recently, having chanced a drink with Poe one night. He had been hurting particularly badly that night and asked if the Third Republic was for or against getting wasted. He didn't get wasted per se that night, but he had gotten tipsy enough to open up about lots of things, mostly the past.

“You’re not a cripple, Armitage,” Poe chided lightly and then laughed. “And you’re supposed to do my filing, not leave it for me. If anyone had to wait for me to do the job, we’d all go gray.” He rubbed a hand sheepishly thought his his graying curls. “You’ve done a good job keeping me in line, Ensign. And that’s why, especially with us taking on a new, more active duty, frontline role, I’m promoting you to Lieutenant. Junior grade.” He held out one of the little stripes for Armitage’s uniform. “Congratulations, Lieutenant Hux. I hope you’ll continue to keep me from making too many screw-ups.”

Hux turned around, expression blank. When Hux was shocked over something, his reaction took a little while to catch up to himself. “What? Really?" He walked toward Poe, reaching out and taking the patches from the man's hands. It had been almost eight years since he had finally made General. He had been the youngest in the fleet at the time. He felt his chest swell as he looked down at the patches. Making rank in a military he had been adopted into shouldn't have made him feel so warm, but for some reason it did. "Thank you." He looked back up. "I'll...sew these on tonight." Hux had sewed his own patches on every uniform he ever owned, never trusting anyone else to do it correctly or as precisely as he wanted. 

A smirk pulled at his lips as he looked past Poe to Amabelle then back to Poe. "As far as the filing goes, you still have to do some of it...besides what if I mess up?” He walked past Poe, reaching for Amabelle as he turned back around. “Or go rogue and leak military secrets or something? If I did all the filing you wouldn't know what was missing." Hux wouldn't do that, but he had heard that too many times from other crew members around the ship to not think it was funny.

“Armitage,” Poe chided again, but this time, there was a thread of hurt in his voice. “You’ve been promoted to Lieutenant. Do you really think that would have happened if we didn’t think you could be trusted?” And sure, there had been resistance in the upper echelons about promoting Hux, but Poe had not allowed that to even slow them down. He wanted a sign that Armitage was part of the Third Republic and not just a First Order prisoner shown leniency. “There’s nothing you don’t have clearance for…my clearance anyway, and that’s all it takes.” (Which still struck him as ridiculous.)

He hefted one of the boxes and said, “I’ll take this one. Are you going to crate Amabelle? That seems wise now that she’s gotten bigger.” He smiled at the sight of Armitage holding his true love.

Amabelle had grown quite a bit since he had gotten her, now almost twice the size she was before. "Crate her?" He looked offended. "You obviously haven’t seen how well she has taken to her training." He leaned down and set her on the ground. “Follow," he said as he walked toward the box he set by the door, little Amabelle hot on his trail as he walked. When Hux stopped, she stopped. "Lothcats are very smart." He smiled, reaching down and scratching behind her ear before getting the box. 

"I guess I'm ready then." Hux was feeling a bit overwhelmed, but kept it down pretty well. He wasn't used to change as much as the others were, but this was more of a healthy anxiety he was feeling. 

Poe shook his head a few times and said, “I’ll follow closely after and make sure nobody runs her over. We’re not as bad with the marching feet as I’ve heard the First Order was, but you know how busy the corridors can get. Don’t want to take risks with your girl. She’ll be safe in the transport ship, though. Know how I can guarantee that?” He grinned, wide and open now at Armitage. He nearly bounced on his toes in obvious excitement.

Hux made his way through the door out into the halls, Amabelle keeping close as she looked around happily. "How?" He looked back at Poe while still walking. 

“I get to pilot,” Poe gushed with obvious, childish delight. “Officially.” He missed his piloting more than he could say. And the military did not approve of their General-in-Chief running off on his downtime to fly ships around. Too dangerous, they said. Too irresponsible, they said. But he hated not being able to be behind the controls of a ship. “So, you’ll know you’re in the best hands.” He had overridden everyone to even fly this short distance for the two of them. 

Hux smirked as he shook his head. He had yet to be in a ship when the man was piloting, but from what he had seen he knew the man was a great pilot, though somewhat reckless. (Though he didn't think Poe would put either him or Amabelle in danger.) "So we'll get there faster I presume? Hopefully in one piece.”

Poe laughed and said, “Normally, yes, but I get to pilot so seldom now that I was hoping you might indulge me in a bit of a detour just to let me be in the black for awhile. As long as you and Amabelle don’t mind.” His voice pitched in appeal, hoping to find a soft spot in Armitage for this. “As General, I’m not allowed to have fun anymore. They get all uptight about it. I had to pull my rank just to pilot our shuttle. Someday, the three of us are going to run off and take a flight for fun. Right, Amabelle?”

The small cat chirped as she followed, keeping in between the two of them as they walked. 

Hux smirked slightly, putting a fake waspish look on his face. "I suppose. I mean it would be quite the waste of resources, but…this isn’t the Order, is it?” He glanced at the other man, a warm, teasing look in his eyes that he didn't realize he was projecting.

“No,” Poe said. “I hope you think it’s better now.” He tried to hold Hux’s gaze, since this was an important point to him and a true desire for the other man’s life. “Where a person can in part do something they love, instead of just what is required of them.” He was careful to make sure Amabelle was safe where she scampered between their feet.

Hux caught Poe's eyes, then averted then as they walked. "I know,” he replied. "I'm...learning that." His cheeks reddened. He had been understanding more and more recently. Even those who didn't like him still treated him with some form of respect. In the Order, that would have never happened.

Poe loved the soft blush on Hux’s cheeks and smiled warmly in response. “I’m glad, Armitage. Really, I am.” He gestured to the lift. “We’re going to the small Hanger Bay. No fancy transport for us today, since it’s only the two of us. And I asked for no formal ceremony or anything to honor my leaving. Sometimes, being a General is exhausting. But I guess you know that.” He hit the button carefully, glad when the doors opened immediately.

Hux stepped in, setting the box down in the lift as he reached down and grabbed Amabelle into his arms and pulled her close, not wanting her to accidentally dash out of the lift when the door started to close. "That's nice....at least then I wouldn't have to walk awkwardly beside you while crewmembers cheered you on. Also, yes it was exhausting..." He trailed off, fingers scratching under the soft fur on Amabelle's chin as she purred. 

Hux had come to the conclusion one night in bed that he actually didn't mind not being top dog anymore. It was tiring and having dealt with stress of it for years, he hadn't realized how hard on himself it had been. Dropping all that weight and responsibility had been nice- no longer having to answer everyone's questions or think and deal with every problem that arose. He only had to deal with his problems (which were Poe’s), but it wasn't the same. "I don't envy you at all actually.”

“I hate you,” Poe said without any heat. He set his own boxes down and smiled at the sight of Hux cuddling Amabelle. He was so very delighted with how well they had taken to each other and how happy the small feline made Hux. “Okay, I lied, I don’t hate you,” he said. “You’ve saved my ass more than a few times in your role as my assistant. I really don’t think I could do this without you, honestly. And I know I wouldn’t want to.”

He scooped up the boxes, both of them, as they arrived, so Hux could keep hold of Amabelle. “I’ve got these. The hanger bay is too busy for her not to be held.” He strode out, mind already on the controls of the ship.

Hux gave only a slight sigh in fight of Poe picking up the boxes, but in reality, he was glad for it, his leg having already started to feel warm with pain as they walked. He held Amabelle tight in his arms, her head peeking up and over his shoulder to watch everything as they walked. "I can admit that the way I managed working before was not healthy." He smiled sadly, keeping the limp from his steps as they made their way towards the transport ship. "Looking back on it now, I’m surprised I survived it for so long." 

He could see the excitement in Poe's face as they got closer to the ship they were going to take to the commandeered First Order Star Destroyer, a smile spreading on his lips. It was nice to see him smile, a real one at least, usually the man put on a brave face and a fake smile to appease everyone around him. Hux had seen the man break down from the job a few times; the first time it happened he hadn't known what to do to help, but Poe assured him his presence was help enough.  
“You’re a survivor, Armitage,” Poe said. “But now, you’re doing more than surviving. You’re thriving. You give me hope that we can make this work at last. That folks from the First Order and the old Empire can find a place in the Third Republic. We don’t need anymore wars.” His shoulders slumped slightly. “We’ve all lost more than enough.”

He straightened again as they reached the ship and he trotted aboard, excited as he hadn’t been a long time. He found a safe place to secure Armitage’s belongings and made his way to the cockpit. With a happy sigh, he sat in front of the controls and basically stroked them.

Hux's cheeks reddened at the compliment of himself doing better, walking up onto the ship behind Poe. He waited for Poe to secure the belongings, wondering where the other man had put his own (if he had brought any to begin with), before following him to the cockpit. He still held Amabelle, watching Poe sit and the pure joy spread over his expression. It was a wonderful sight that at this moment, one only he got to experience. Hux knew he was feeling complicated emotions for Poe, but he had no idea how to reconcile with them. He didn't even know if Poe liked him back, even with all the flirting. Poe was just a flirt. 

”Easy now. Do I need to leave the room and give you a moment?" His eyebrow lifted as he joked, a smirk on his lips as he watched Poe practically stroke the controls.

Poe grinned and said, “I’ve had a lot of fun times in the cockpits of ships that weren’t flying, for sure. But you’re free to watch me get my game on with this baby. She could be a garbage scow, and I’d be excited. I miss flying, Armitage. I don’t feel like myself anymore. I knew I would have to give it up someday, but not so soon. Not when I could still be the best.” He figured he’d lost his edge, had been eclipsed by some younger pilots who spent their time in the black, doing the things he’d used to do. His smile faded into a quiet melancholy. “I never wanted this…not like you used to. Being in command, leading people…I can do it, but I don’t love it the way I love to fly. I was always a geejaw, as gawky on the ground as I am amazing in the air.” He stroked the controls again, eyes a million miles and years away.

Hux watched the man as he talked, his smile turning more into a concerned frown as he listened. He wondered if there was anything he could ever do to help the man get some more fun in soon. Hux smirked as he had a blip of a plan in his head, filing it away to think on later as he set Amabelle down on the floor of the cockpit. "You will have more time Poe, I'm sure of it." He put a hand on Poe's shoulder as he stood next to the chair, a soft smile on his lips. "Now. Are you going to take this thing out for a ride or are we going to just sit here in the fighter bay all day while you jerk off at the controls?" Hux knew the combination of sweet talk and lewd words would get the man going, at least laughing.  
And Hux was right. The lewd words from his normally staid Lieutenant and friend (dare he say it?) made him snort a laugh and lightly bump his shoulder into Hux’s hip. “Yeah, alright. Sit down and strap in, and I’ll up my game to really playing with this baby.” He signaled Control and received the okay to depart. “Get Amabelle secured, too. We’re not expecting to do anything too crazy, but it’s better to be safe.” He sent a fond look at the young lothcat, who was padding around the cockpit and investigating everything.

Hux nodded, quickly scooping up the wandering lothcat as he made his way into the copilot's chair and sat down, pulling the belt across his waist as he wrangled the now energetic ginger cat in his arms. She was excited to see new things, and it ended up taking Hux scratching her chin constantly to get her to stop moving, preferring the scratching to the adventuring. He gave a lopsided smile to Poe as he settled. "Alright pilot, let’s see if you still remember how to fly." He teased.

“Blasphemy!” Poe declared and shot Armitage a little glare, though it was all play. “I’ll show you.” His full smile was back, even as his fingers literally danced over the controls. He was a little rusty, but everything felt natural, felt right. And the ship responded to him beautifully, despite not being the most elegant of models. 

He guided them easily out of the hangar, but instead of heading straight for the other ship, he said, “We’re going to circle our new home before we land. I need a few minutes out here. And I’d like to see where I’m going to live for the next few months.” He glanced over his shoulder and said, “And just be away from all the demands. You’re good company, Armitage.” 

Hux’s face went red at the compliment. He had never told he was good company before, usually people preferred not to be around him and his sour personality. Then again, he had developed that personality specifically to keep people away, having been burned by those he knew on to many occasions. "I...thank you…I don't think I would have ended up talking so much as I do now if you hadn't jammed your way into my life." 

He held Amabelle tight as she perked up with the ship’s movement. Hux hadn't been out in open space since he had been picked up by the resistance. Their ships didn't have as many viewports available as the Orders did, and he rarely got the time to go find one to look out. Hux's face went calm as he sat forward, eyes scanning both the large ship they were flying towards and the stars around it. It missed seeing space, the stars and the vastness of it. When he was General he would often stand in the command room just so he could watch the stars around them, pretending to be thinking about work but actually zoning out. “I- I missed this." His voice was a bit heavy with emotion.

Poe glanced at him and answered in a similar tone, “Me, too. For different reasons, I suspect.” He leaned back in his pilot’s chair, comfortable and content in the moment. “I guess I miss the freedom most of all. The reliance primarily on one’s self, but knowing you had a team to back you up, too. Being one with the ship and the stars. Those moments where the wrong move meant disaster, but the right one meant triumph. The feel of the ship responding to me.” He chuckled and ducked his head, running a hand through his hair again. “Listen to me rambling on…" 

“What do you miss, Armitage?” He inclined his head toward the other man, hoping he’d be willing to share this part of himself.

Hux stared out the view port, the last ghost of a smile on his face as he watched the outside. He took a deep breath, long fingers scratching behind Amabelle's ears. "When I was a kid, I would sit in front of the viewports of a derelict Imperial Star Destroyer when no one was around." His voice was soft as he spoke. "They were some of the few moments alone I could get. My father was an officer, but I was kept in the same room as all the other children, most of them older than myself. I guess I used it as a personal solitude, staring out at the stars to disappear into my own head, thinking about anything that I could that didn't involve what was going on around me." He chuckled. "I guess some would call it day-dreaming, but for me it was the best time to go through everything I knew...plan my best course of action for my life and figure out where I wanted to be in life. At one point, I wondered what it would be like to be a smuggler." Hux chuckled, looking over at Poe. "To only have myself to answer to, but that didn't last long once I started gaining rank.”

“And if you had a chance to do that now, what would you plan?” Poe asked, voice soft and coaxing. He loved how Armitage trusted him, opened up to him in way he didn’t think anyone else was privy to. He wondered if anyone in the ginger’s life, other than his beloved cats, had ever been allowed to know his thoughts, dreams and hopes. It seemed very unlikely, and Poe ached a little for how lonely the other man must have been all his life. No wonder he’d been angry and cold all the time. He’d never been taught anything else. Poe had his parents, his friends, but life in the First Order was like living forever in a sea of your enemies. “I mean, if you don’t mind telling me. It’s not an order. You know that, right?” He was suddenly more than slightly worried about having Armitage think he was taking advantage of his rank. “It’s because we’re friends.”

Hux looked over from where he sat, his head still tilted back against the chair as a small smile creeped onto his lips. "I know that, Poe” He sighed again, this time in a more thoughtful manner. "I...don't know honestly. Before in the Order I had some idea of where I could end up. Supreme Leader was obviously the end goal, but when I found out that the Order I knew was a front for all that Force nonsense...I sort of lost everything I thought I knew." 

His smile became sad, as he turned to look back out the viewport. "I have no idea what I would plan...I don't really know where I can go from here. I'm not a prisoner sure, but I'm not free either.”

“You will be, one day,” Poe said. “I’ll speak on your behalf with the Parole Council when the time comes. You’re a credit to the Third Republic, Armitage, and to yourself. I’ve got no worries that you won’t be a fine, loyal citizen who does a lot of good works. You’re not who you were…and you don’t want to be. Once you’re free, I’ll work to make sure it’s without condition. Or you can stay.” His voice became quite soft. “If I’m still here, I’m hoping you’ll want to stay.” 

He steered them around the monolithic Star Destroyer, which the Third Republic called a Star Freedom. It was hard to see much free about the ship, even though it had been decorated with symbols from the Resistance and the Republic. He marveled still at the sheer size of the ship and how unfriendly the design looked.

Hux went quiet after Poe spoke, a thoughtful, almost sad look in his expression. He kept his eyes on the ship, noting the visual changes they had made to the outside ship, but it would never take away the viciousness that held with the name of the Order. Hux didn't think he would leave military of the Third Republic, never having lived outside of a military lifestyle. He wouldn't know what to do with himself. Let alone do without Poe at this point, the man being his only connection and someone he didn't want to leave. 

Hux sat up a bit straighter. "I'm assuming you have already either imprisoned, or assimilated the original crew?" He looked over at Poe.

“None of the original crew are left aboard any of the ships they served on,” Poe said. “The Third Republic showed an abundance of caution in that regard. Most of them are in the de-programming sessions and mustered out to civilian life, but some of them are indeed imprisoned. Mostly the remaining few from the Empire’s days.” He turned his attention to Hux a moment, allowing the autopilot control. “Is there something or someone in particular you’re worried about, Armitage?” His eyes turned back to the hulking ship. 

Hux bit at his lower lip for a moment before answering, looking back to the large ship in their view. "The old members of the Empire...most of them hated me because of how quickly I gained rank, as well as how I ended up undermining their ideas at almost every turn." He cleared his throat. "Many of them were in high positions when I was a child. It's a good feeling to have authority over those who....were less than nice to you." 

His cheeks reddened as he quickly changed subject, in a way. "I think seeing anyone from the Order would be less than pleasing for me. The entire Order was very familiar with me." He looked down at Amabelle, smiling at her bunting his chest. "It's not that I would be upset with them seeing me in this current position, but...it could be weird to deal with.”

Hux wasn't upset with his current position. Poe had made his life as easy as he could, given him a home, a job, friendship and a life to look forward too (whether he had figured out what that was or not yet.)

“The ones who dated back to the Empire were the least likely to be interested in the terms we offered them,” Poe agreed. “They’re the last ones still on the run, as well. But you know all of that. I’m surprised you don’t have the roster of the ship memorized.” The last was a gentle tease, a way Poe showed his affection toward him. “They’ll be nobody aboard to worry you, Armitage, I promise.”

He turned back to the controls and noted the message for them, inquiring if they planned to land soon. He noted Finn’s tone in the message and laughed softly. “Want to take another trip around the ship? Just one more time before we have to land and face our duties again.” He was hoping that Armitage would agree without complaint.

Hux smiled at the memorization comment, knowing that he did have a sort of addiction (as Rey had called it) to reading over everything that was put in front of him. “I would never expect them to assimilate easily if at all.” He chuckled, looking over to Poe. 

“I know the Star Destroyer has more viewports scattered around the ship, but I would be disappointed if we didn’t stay out here for a bit longer.” He blushed lightly, looking back to the viewport. “This time though...maybe you should kick up the speed.” He smirked, still keeping his eyes on the stars.

“Yes?” Poe asked and laughed, the sound bright as it rang around them. “Hold on then.” But he wasted no time, manipulating the controls with his easy grace and encouraging the ship to suddenly jump forward. He sped them as fast as he dared in the small area they were circling, twice for good measure, before slowing again. His smiled was firmly in place when they finally approached the hanger. “Thank you, Armitage,” he said. “You’re pretty much a lifesaver for me.”

Hux shot Poe a soft smile at his words, not knowing how to reply to the comment, but not wanting to ignore it either. He smirked as they pushed off faster, Amabelle perking up in his arms as she practically climbed up his shoulder to stand up as high as she could get, watching out the window. Hux himself was calm, one hand on Amabelle’s side to keep her steady and the other resting in his lap, his whole demeanor relaxed. 

When they touched down, Hux unbuckled himself and once again grappled the lothcat into his arms securely, feeling a bit better after having been able to sit down for a short period of time before having to walk again. It had been a while since he had any complications with his prior wounds, but there were still some lasting damage that persisted. Hux couldn’t run anymore, and the doctors had said he might have a hard time if he ever got sick, but he made sure to keep up with his health to not let that happen. But it was manageable, and Hux didn’t see himself needing to run away from anything in the near future. Not when he had Poe around at least. 

When they stepped out, Hux’s stomach clenched, his mouth pulling tight as he surveyed the fighter bay. It looked like an Order fighters’ bay, but the mass of Third Republic ships, cargo and newly painted banners helped take the edge of the place. Hux knew they already had rooms, both near each other as Hux was once again placed near Poe on Poe’s orders.

“It....feels weird to be here...” Hux walked next to Poe.

Poe looked around them and felt a bit of a shudder himself. “The first time I was on one of these was after I was captured on Jakuu. I have never been as scared in all my life,” he confessed softly. “I thought for sure I’d finally run out of luck, that I was going to die on tis huge monstrosity of a ship. Ren didn’t help end that idea, with his mind rapey ways.” He inched toward Armitage until he could brush their arms together comfortingly. He also reached over to stroke Amabelle’s head with gentle fingers. “We’ll be close to each other still. I mean, roomwise. I might need to visit due to nightmares sometimes.” 

He stopped as Finn and Rey approached, finding his smile again at the sight of them and BB-8 rolling along behind with D-0. Amabelle and the little droid had a bit of a tempestuous relationship, so the droid had gone ahead without them. “A better welcoming crew I’ve never seen,” he said and gave Finn a hug.

Finn returned the hug, holding his friend for an extra moment, before he offered a hand to Hux. “It’s good to see both of you.”

“Thanks, man,” Poe said and turned to Rey, opening his arms in invitation. 

Hux chuckled slightly before he saw the two walking up, his smile falling into something more professional and slight as he saw the two. His relationship with Finn had been cordial since their first re-meeting, but it hadn’t yet gone anywhere from there. Hux didn’t expect the man to forgive him any time soon, let alone ever, so it’s professional cold personality towards him wasn’t unwarranted. 

Rey on the other hand had opened up to him just fine, even with her time spent on the Finalizer. They had actually shared a few conversations during down times which were pleasant enough. Hux took Finn’s hand in the shake, nodding lightly to the two. 

Rey smiled and gave Poe a hug, Finn and herself having been on the new ship for well over a week before Hux and Poe so it had been quite the ride for them as they cleared the ship of personnel. “Poe, it’s good to see you made it safely.” She smirked at Hux. “Hopefully he didn’t make you too sick with his piloting skills.” She giggled and stepped back, crossing her arms. 

Hux just chuckled, shaking his head. “No....no actually he did fine…”

Poe sighed and said, “Slander everywhere,” but there was a hint of sadness to it. He hated that he’d been out of the pilot’s seat so long that people joked about the abilities that used to be his pride and joy. 

Finn caught the drift (felt it) and put an arm over Poe’s shoulders, before steering him away from both Rey and Hux. “You looked like you were having fun out there,” he said, ignoring the looks from some of the more professional military type unused to seeing two top generals being so informal. ‘I know you miss it.”

“I do,” Poe answered, with the same hint of dejectedness. “And sometimes being a general is exhausting. Guess I don’t have to tell you.”

Finn chuckled and said, “We didn’t expect this to be where our joining the Resistance would lead. I just wanted off the last ship I was on like this.”

Poe stepped away from Finn to kneel down and hug BB-8, who beeped at him happily. “Hey, buddy,” he said. “It’s good to see you, too.” He patted D-0, as well. He stood back up and slung his arm over Finn’s shoulders again. “Show us our quarters?” he asked him and Rey. 

“You’re getting the best,” Finn said, and Poe glanced at Hux and made a face. 

Rey watched the two of them walk away for a moment. "Thank you....for helping Poe out. Without your help he would have cracked a long time ago."

Hux nodded lightly, a reserved smile on his lips. “Ah...yes...well, it's really hard on someone to have that much responsibility. I'm just glad I can help." His smile went more genuine with that admission. 

Rey nodded as the two walked back over to them, the four of them, plus the droids making their way out of the fighter bay. 

Hux felt uneasy walking the halls of the Star Destroyer, feeling as though he was walking right back into his old life. If it weren't for the pilots in bright orange, or the occasional pallet with Republic logos on it, Hux would have felt like he was really back in the Order.

“This place really does give one the creeps,” Poe said. “Was it designed to do that?” He asked Hux and Finn, glancing back toward his lieutenant. 

Finn had gotten used to the ship, having been on it awhile now, but he nodded once. “Everything the Order did seems to have been targeted toward the cold and intimidating. Even for their own members. I didn’t really notice much while I was a trooper, too busy trying to keep my head down and just survive, but when I learned to really look at things…” He glanced back at Hux, still a but unsure of him, and thinking how well he had fit into the category of cold and intimidating in his General of the First Order days. That was less present now that he’d been in the Third Republic and perhaps more importantly, with Poe for some time. 

Hux averted his eyes off to the side as they walked, his fingers scratching into the warm fur on Amabelle almost as a security blanket. He cleared his throat, knowing that the more open he was with himself and his knowledge, the more those around him might trust him more. "It was indeed intentional,” he said. ”The Imperials decided that when they wanted to create their new Order, that there had been to much codling before by the military. They made things darker, harder surfaces, less light." He took a deep breath. "Even the trooper program was made to discourage camaraderie and leisure time." He looked away, knowing he had been complicit in some of the harsher changes to the trooper program once it was removed from his father’s grip.

Finn made a gruff noise in the back of his throat. “The original troopers were all clones. We weren’t, so we had to be treated worse to break us.”

“Hey,” Poe said and bumped their shoulders together, “you’re not broken, Finn. You were never broken.” He raised his voice for Hux to hear again. “Must not have been very pleasant for the officers, either. I’ve never understood the point of making life unpleasant for yourselves. It doesn’t have to be decadent…”

Finn chuckled and said, “Wait until you see your new quarters, General-in-Chief.”

“Uh-“ Poe started, even as Finn steered him into a lift, everyone following after and fitting a bit snugly. 

“It seems the head of this ship had some opposing ideas to the minimalist tendencies of the Order,” Finn continued. “Captain Peavey was the same stiff board as all the rest of the officers, but maybe not as much in his private life.”

“I feel like I’m being set-up here,” Poe said. “Are you putting me in quarters with like a private dungeon or something? And what private life?” He looked to Hux again. “Were offices allowed a private life?”

Hux was silent until Poe talked to him directly, mind having been on the way he had lived. He cleared his throat as he looked over to Poe with a sort of startled expression. "Uh...yes and no. The Imperial men who integrated into the Order often used their free time in ways that other's did not. They had a sort of superiority complex compared to those of us who were not born or old enough to remember the Empire." He sighed. "Most of them did minimal work, pushing it off to their subordinates to create more time for themselves. They had more leisure time. The Order born officers were raised and trained to waste no time. If there was free time even during your off cycle, then that could be used for something to be a betterment of the Order." Hux's cheeks went a bit red, knowing he had taken the concept to the fullest during his time in the Order. "There was leave days, but barely anyone took them unless they were instructed too. Often for health reasons or family issues.”

Poe smiled at the man and shook his head. “What kind of family can anyone in the Order really have had? It was hard enough in the Republic military and impossible in the Resistance, of course.”

Finn said, “The First Order didn’t really believe in family, either, though they did like to claim they were better for the galaxy.” He forced out a low breath. “But these quarters aren’t that awful, Poe. Well, the bed…the bed is pretty ginormous.” He looked at Hux and said, “I didn’t really know Peavy, but the thought of what he might have wanted a bed like that for is…well…” His whole face wrinkled into a moue of disgust.

“Well, that’s awesome,” Poe said, his face mimicking Finn’s. Although he was playing with Finn on the outside, he was a bit grim on the inside and paying discreet attention to the way Hux had paled even further than his normal color. He planned to talk to him in private. 

Hux repositioned Amabelle, the lothcat getting anxious to get up and move soon. “Yes, families were planned things. Marriages for the betterment of the Order. You married someone with the least amount of similarities in genetics as to prevent medical issues passed down from the parents." Hux had skirted marriage a few times and was greatly happy for that. "We can always get you a new bed." Hux smirked, still stepping just behind the three as they walked. 

Rey giggled, looking back at Hux before looking to Poe. "Think of all the nasty things that man did, you might get weird cooties from it! We will have to get you a really good bed cover if you do keep it." 

Hux couldn't help but smirk at her playing with Poe, Rey being the one few people outside of Poe that he genuinely got along with now. Finn still being professionally polite with him.

“You joke, but I might,” Poe said. “I don’t really want to sleep in some nasty First Order officer’s play bed. Nor do I want people to think I’m that kind of player.” He used to be a bit of a roué, with frequent and different bed partners, but that had changed when he joined the Resistance. His free time was a lot more restricted in the Resistance, his outlook on life had gotten less rosy, and frankly, his age came into play, too. By the time he was 35, he’d expected to have found his partner for life, maybe even had a few kids, adopted or otherwise. But he was 42, still single and unlikely to change anytime soon. It was another drag on his sunny personality, another weight that he bore on himself as best he could.

Finn snorted and said, “You don’t have to worry about people thinking you’re anything but a good guy, General. Most of the folks assigned to this ship nearly worship you. You know you could be head of the government right now, if you wanted. The guy who led the attack against the Final Order. That’s a shiny halo you got.”

Poe made another face and said, “I don’t know what the kriff I’m doing. I’m just doing my best, with a lot of guidance from a lot of much smarter people.”

Finn said, “The First Order could have learned a lot from that approach.”

Hux bit his lip at the end of the conversation, their lift coming to a stop as it opened up at the officer’s quarters. Star Destroyers were large, not as big as something like the Supremacy had been, but still very large. Hux had often stalked the halls of the Finalizer as he had vast spaces to take himself no matter where he went. The halls here were just as decorated, soldiers and officers having made the empty halls and dreary rooms look somewhat happy with flags and drawings from their children and thank you gifts from those who they had saved. Hux actually smiled as they walked, feeling like there was so much more life in the halls at this point than there had been before. They stopped before a door at the end of the hall, the General's suite that would have been similar to his own. (Though his had been standard specs. From what he reviewed over the blue prints, Peavy had updated his own. With Order funds no less.) 

“Well...let's take a look?" Hux pushed, wanting to see the look on Poe's face when he saw the room. He wouldn't lie, he wanted to see it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe paused briefly, before placing his fingers on the lock to undo it and open the door, since it had been keyed to his DNA. He let out a breath and stepped inside, only to step out again just as fast. “It’s bigger than my last five rooms combined. I don’t want it.” He tried to turn on his heel.

Finn urged him inside again and looked around at the rooms. “This place is rather over-the-top,” he said and wandered to the bedroom curiously. “Oh, wow.” The word was dry and slightly unsettled. 

Poe peeked in, made a face and turned to Hux. “Were mirrored ceilings a feature of most First Order bedrooms, Lieutenant? Would I have found one in yours, perhaps? The better to admire yourself with?”

Hux blinked as he watched Poe about-face to leave the room before Finn caught him, peeking in around them to see that the office space was much larger than his own had been. He followed the three in, Rey’s smile huge as she checked out everything around the room. 

“This place is huge!” she laughed, looking over to Poe. 

Hux followed them, eyes widening as he saw the mirror over top the very large bed. He frowned, looking over to Poe. “No.....No that is ....not a feature that was originally placed....” He took a step back. That was honestly gross to know. Peavy was not only full of himself, but so full of himself he put a mirror over his bed. 

Amabelle was beginning to freak out in his arms, clawing to get down after being held for so long. Hux ended up having to drop her as he winced, her claws scraping his hand. “Ow, you,” he mumbled, watching her immediately go to investigate.

Poe sighed and pushed back into the bedroom, staring at the bed with horrified awe. “So, this is how the other side lived.” He pressed a hand into the mattress and noted that it was absolutely perfect. That just made him hate it more. He laughed a little when Amabelle jumped on the bed and basically traipsed all over it. “Well, at least someone seems to like this room.” He lightly scratched her rear, until she flopped on her back and attacked his fingers in a playful manner.

Finn turned to Hux and said, “You’ll be next door in an attached room. It appears Captain Peavey also liked to have his aides close. Want to see?”

“I’ll have Lieutenant Hux at my beck and call?” Poe asked, glad for the distraction and a chance to tease his friend and aide. “Show me, too. I’m done looking at this bedroom. I can’t believe you want me to live in this horror show.”

“This way,” Finn said, noting how Poe scooped up Amabelle to carry her with them. He shot a glance at Hux and then at Poe and finally, at Rey, brown wrinkled. Still, he didn’t hesitate, but crossed the main room to the back wall, where there was an almost hidden door. “Here we are.”

Hux chuckled at Amabelle, but got a confused look on his face when Finn described how their rooms would be connected. That was not usual, and felt almost...intimate. Maybe Peavy was really a perv. The mirror, the connected room. He would have to read up on who was in the room prior to get an idea (not that he really cared, but sometimes he had nothing better to do than read.) 

Hux sighed as they made their way to the weird secret door, his face getting red as he thought harder and harder about how there must have been something more to this. 

Rey laughed, feeling the tension in the room. “It’s quite funny, you know...the circumstances of this.” She crossed her arms, looking between Poe and Hux before over at Finn. They had discussed a few times on the odd tension between the two men, almost as if there was something there, but neither of them could really pick up on it. 

Hux sighed as they went through the door, relieved at the normal quarters that they walked into. It was a ten by ten with a bed, closet, a small desk and a door to the refresher off to the side. “Well....at least this looks normal.” He sighed in relief, though he shot a humorous look to Poe, knowing how overwhelmed the man was with his new quarters.

Poe poked his head into Hux’s room and said, “If you can call being attached to your boss’ rooms normal.” He did much prefer the look of Hux’s place, although it was much smaller and the furnishings were plain. “I hope all the mattresses were changed before this ship was considered fit for use again. I’ve heard that one thing most of the rank and file didn’t get in the Order was a comfortable place to sleep.”

He carried Amabelle over to the bed and set her down carefully. She explored this new spot and took a seat. “Well, it looks like she’s good with it.” He stroked over her head once, before turning back to Hux. “Honestly, we won’t keep this adjoining door. There’s another way into the hall,” he said and pointed to the actual door. “We can take this out or wall it over or something. I wouldn’t actually want to call for you in the middle of the night…at least not this way.” 

Finn said, “That may take a little time. This kind of work isn’t prioritized right now. We’re more than a skeleton crew, but we don’t have the numbers that used to keep this kind of ship running.”

Rey watched the from the door, her eyes constantly scanning the scene as she felt the emotions of the room. 

Hux just shook his head. “There is no reason to do anything unnecessary.” He gave a dismissing gesture. “You already don’t want to use it, so there is no point in having to put more work on the crew’s plate.” He honestly didn’t really care about the door, knowing that Poe was a man of honor. 

Hux was glad Amabelle was already comfortable, knowing she would be happier once he retrieved her things back on the transport ship. “As far as the mattresses go, you aren’t incorrect. Less comfortable sleeping surfaces result in less missed watch ours, and less desire to be in said bed.” He frowned at that, having had fallen asleep in his desk chair or on his couch too many times to complain about shitty beds.

Poe bit back an inappropriate comment about not wanting to use the door, aware of Rey’s eyes on him especially. Still, it brought back a smile to his face, shining in his own countenance again. “Thanks for trusting the honor of a rebel scum like me so much, Lieutenant Hux,” he said, unable not to joke a little.

He turned back to the horror of his new quarters and wished he could just swap with Armitage. Well, maybe later, when Finn and Rey weren’t there. Though he wasn’t sure the other man would want to, but maybe if he pled a little. Armitage was sometimes vulnerable to that kind of approach from him. Or he could bribe Amabelle, that was also effective.

Finn cleared his throat. “Your stuff should be here soon. There’s a meeting in an hour to discuss the mission. We’ll come back to escort you, of you like.”

“I’m pretty sure Lieutenant Hux knows the way,” Poe said. “We’ll meet you guys there.” He knelt to pat BB-8 fondly again. “Thanks for coming to meet us.”

“Sure,” Finn said with another fond smile for Poe. “We’re just glad it’s the three of us again.” He smiled over at Rey.

Hux noted Finn's choice of words, "The three of us." It didn't really hurt him, but there was some worry in his chest that Poe would slowly begin to forget about him for better company. He put on a small smile though. 

"Of course. I'm sure he has the place memorized already, besides I'm sure it's not that different from the other Star Destroyers." Rey winked at Hux before making her way to the actual door of the room. "We might be more reliant on Hux than you two think." She opened the door and took a step out. "I'm gonna go get a snack before the meeting." BB-8 made a wooping noise as he rolled out to follow Rey, giving a little "goodbye" sound to the three men still in the room. 

Hux took a deep breath and nodded as he watched Finn leave as well, the door closing behind him as they were left in the silence of Hux's new quarters. "Are you going to be okay in there? It's really big and....lavish compared to even some of the more boisterous officers I knew." He gave Poe an understanding look. "We can always figure a way to take some of that unnecessary stuff out. Or cover it."

“Why did Rey include me in her statement? I already know I’m reliant on you. I’m hoping you just don’t get tired of me and want to change posts,” Poe said with a smile at his aide. 

He wandered back into his room and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I don’t want to be a pain, especially since I guess getting assigned to this room is supposed to be a reward for being General-in-Chief. But kriff, Armitage, this place is creepy. That mirror on the ceiling…I wish they could have at least gotten rid of that. I mean, I don’t think anyone here believes I have that kind of ego…Be hard for us to cover over, though.” 

“Do you like your room alright? You really don’t mind the connecting door? It’s a bit creepy, too. Not normal, even for the First Order, I presume.” He was rambling and bit down on his lower lip to stop, running a hand through his hair again. This room on this ship was a bit unnerving. 

More than a bit.

Hux just smiled as he watched the man walk back through the door into his room, following him slowly till he was leaning against the doorframe. “One, I wont get tired of you, Poe. Two, I'm sure we can find a bucket of paint around here somewhere. Three, I already said i'm fine with it. You’re not the kind of person who would come sneaking into my room at night. At least not without an announcement." He chuckled, pushing off the door. 

"You know you don't have to keep this room...you can request a new one.” Hux walked up next to Poe, arms crossed as he looked around. “Though, then I would have to walk a bit of a ways in order to get to your office." Hux didn't put any emphases on his words, but the bribe to get him not to move was there. Underhanded, Hux knew it was, but he would rather the man not move further away.

Poe nudged Hux gently with one shoulder, before settling to lean against him a little. “You volunteering to spend some time after hours to paint over my ceiling, Armitage?” he asked, very pleased and not hiding his feelings. He was warm inside from Armitage’s promise not to get tired of him, since he felt like he was a wearying personality to most people. As much as Finn had said it was great the three of them could be together again (and it was, but), he’d spent more consecutive time now with Armitage than either of them. “Thanks, buddy.” 

“I don’t want to request a new one right off. My first impression on the crew should not be to act like an entitled ass cause my quarters are too good for me.” He laughed softly. “I would have been a terrible First Order officer, oh my stars.” He leaned even more against Armitage, seeing if he minded.

Hux felt the pressure against his side, the warmth of Poe's arm against his own was more than comfortable. More than he wished to admit. "Volunteer to do something other than paperwork? Of course." He smirked, honestly enjoying the idea of doing work that wasn't typing or signing things. "I don't think anyone would blame you for wanting to take a different room." He chucked, putting a bit more weight on his good leg to keep the two of them standing. "You would have made a horrid Order officer. And while you’re at your meeting, I’ll go look for a bucket of paint. I assume you don't care about the color.”

Poe shifted so he wasn’t leaning against Armitage anymore, but so their arms continued to press in companionship. He knew Armitage’s leg still bothered him sometimes, even if the man never complained or spoke about it at all. “Maybe not red,” he said. “I don’t think I’d like my ceiling to look blood colored. But anything else will do. Just something to prevent having to look at myself all the time and wonder what Captain Peavey was looking at. I really don’t want to wonder about that, Armitage. I looked him up before we joined the shop, and the thought of him ever doing anything even remotely sexual is…just not an image I need in my head, alright?” He grimaced and pressed a hand to his eyes. “Just, tell me you never to endure anything like that in the First Order, Armitage. Cause, that idea just makes me feel sicker.”

Hux started chuckling, cheeks pulled as he laughed as he thought about everything Poe was worried about. It took him a few seconds to stop chuckling. “No, Poe, I never had to deal with anything like that…I mean, sure there were a few advances by people, but most of the older officers of the Empire hated me more than anything. None of them would think about sleeping with me." He made a grimace at the thought of it. His face went red after a few seconds. "I....have never had any sort of relations actually. Life in the Order was both busy and not optimal for such things.”

Poe stepped away from Armitage now, but only so he could turn to look him in the eyes and place his hands on his shoulders gently. “What- no, that can’t be true, Armitage. I mean- really? You’ve never had anybody in your life?” He was completely incredulous, even though it made perfect sense in a sad way. What kind of relationship could one have in the First Order, really? Especially when you were as young as Armitage when you got so high up. And had to deal everyday with people like Kylo and Snoke. 

He squeezed Armitage’s shoulders gently and asked, “Would you like to have a relationship, Armitage?” He paused and looked a bit abashed. “I mean, it’s not my business. I’m sorry. But I’ll listen if you want to tell me.” 

Hux's face went very red at Poe's disbelief. He knew the man meant well, and honestly he wasn't looking for a relationship because the only person he would ever be interested in was technically his boss. He had come to the realization that he had a deep crush on the pilot turned leader a week ago, admitting to himself that yes...he did genuinely like him. 

"I...no...I never did. There was no point. I was too busy with work and training. I didn't really have downtime. I haven't ever even been on a vacation." He sighed, the warm hand on his shoulder was like pins and needles with how much he knew it was there. Almost too warm.   
“A- and I don't know....I haven't really given it much thought." His eyes darted away, lying, but unable to say yes or no without causing some form of reaction from Poe. “It’s- it's fine. I'm sure if something happens, it happens, I mean..." He took a deep breath. "I'm going at this day-by-day at this point.”

“Shit, Armitage,” Poe said, not even embarrassed by the rough language he used to use frequently as a spice runner (and a teenager). “Not even a vacation? Ah, Armitage, why didn’t you tell me before? We’ll get you some time off after this mission. Promise. I know it’ll be a bit of a shock to have some time where you get to decide what to do, but I can make some suggestions. You deserve a break.” 

He made a face. “But not now. I keep babbling on for much longer, and we’re going to be late. We should clean up a bit for the meeting.”

There were chimes at both of their doors. “Oh good, maybe our stuff has arrived. I’ll see you in about fifteen.” 

He squeezed Armitage’s shoulders again, gentler still. “You know you’re a worthy man, Armitage, right?”

Hux just blinked a few times, gaze unable to stay on Poe at his mass of words. The man knew how to overwhelm him sometimes (not that he did it on purpose, and not that Hux truly minded, it was just hard to formulate responses to the guy). "Uh...yea...I guess..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking off to the side. "Let me go get my stuff." He spoke quickly, dashing back through the shared door into his own quarters. 

It was harder over the last week, listening to Poe talk about him that way. Now that he had admitted his feelings to himself, everything felt so double-sided. He had no idea how Poe even thought of him, let alone if he desired more than friendship. Hux would never push it either, not knowing if any wrong move could ruin their newly built friendship and work relationship at anytime. 

He knew it was a bit rude to run off on Poe like that, but he had no idea what to do. He felt like his chest was going to burst as he opened the door to allow the small transport droid into his room to drop off the very few boxes he had. He quickly pulled out some things for Amabelle, giving her some food before gabbing a clean change of skivvies and a new uniform before dashing into the refresher for a very quick shower, awkwardly meeting Poe outside once again.  
~~~~~~~

Four nights, and Poe was ready to die of exhaustion. Despite the paint job he and Armitage had done on the mirror above his bed, he couldn’t sleep in his new rooms. They were too cold too overdone and too laced through with dark memories (not his own) to be able to sleep. By day two, he was miserable. By day three, he fought not to fall asleep in the middle of briefings and definitely caught himself napping in his office. (He was never more grateful for Armitage than now.) At this point, he was afraid he was going to break down crying any moment.

Finally, at the end of his rope and nearly out of his mind, he found himself buzzing desperately at Armitage’s door (the interior one, yet!), wearing nothing but a pair of relaxed red boxers and the most hangdog expression in his repertoire. (Not that it was intentional, he was just that pathetic.) He was willing at this point to go down on his knees and beg Armitage to let him stay in his room to sleep, even on the floor. Anywhere that wasn’t these awful quarters.

Hux had noticed the decline in Poe's mood and attention span as of the last few days. He thought it was due to the new assignment at first, but nothing about the mission seemed to be hard for the other man that he could figure. It must be something else, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Hux had been slightly more at ease since they got to the Star Destroyer, his knowledge on the layout and the workings of the ship coming in handy more than a few times by not only Poe himself, but others in the crew. He had caught himself rambling a few times to some of those he had been helping, going on about systems they were working on before catching himself, red faced.

Hux had just gotten under his blanket, the lights off when he heard the knock. His heart skipped a beat as he realized it had come from the shared door, so it could only be Poe. He looked at it for a few seconds before getting up, wearing only his boxers and a undershirt as he pushed the door button to open it.

The face that greeted him was less than happy, Poe's expression drooping in a pathetic, but endearing, way and Hux felt a wave of empathy wash over him. He looked exhausted in more ways than one. “

Poe.” He sounded surprised, cheeks going red when he noticed the very naked chest of the other man. “Are- are you okay?" He pulled his eyes back up to Poe's face, not wanting to accidentally look too much.

“Armi,” Poe said, shortening the name because it was just too long to say when he was so tired, “let me sleep in your room tonight? Please. I can’t- I can’t go on like this.” He hiccuped a near sob of sheer desperation. “I can’t sleep. These rooms…please. I’ll use your sofa. Your floor. Amabelle’s cat bed. Anything. I’m about to die of sleepiness.” His voice was pleading and desperate, eyes wide and begging. “Please, I can’t- I just can’ t-“ And this time, the sob was real.

He took a step toward the other man, not noticing Armitage’s state of undress in his own exhaustion, and reached out for him. He grabbed his shoulders in both hands and tugged him closer. 

Hux's eyes widened as he watched the man stand there and break down. The begging not something usual in his day to day speech as anything other than good fun. This was real, and there was a genuine sadness over Poe that Hux had not seen before. His heart skipped a beat as he watched him move in closer, at first thinking he was just going to walk in, but the warm hands on his shoulders preceded the hug. 

Hux stood there wide-eyed for a moment, staring into Poe's room behind him as he was pulled into the hug, arms stiff at his sides not knowing what to do. //He needs comfort and is obviously uncomfortable staying in there. So much so, that he is requesting to stay in your room,// he thought to himself. //Hug him back. You need to soon or he will think your being cold to him.// His arms slowly pulled up and made their way around Poe's back, the hold awkward, but he tried. 

“Uh...sure...yeah...you can come in here…but-" He cleared his throat, chest tight from the touch. “You're not sleeping on the floor. You can take the bed and….I’ll, uhm…I’ll figure it out.”

“I’m not going to steal your bed,” Poe mumbled, head now lying on Armitage’s left shoulder, eyes closed. “Floor’s good ‘nuff for me. Jus’ wanna sleep. ‘M goin’ crazy. Can’ think. Can’ eat. ‘M no good for nothin’.” His hold on Armitage snuck to his waist to pull him in even tighter. “Stay here. Sleep.”

He was basically out on his feet, leaning on Armitage and holding him tight, head on his shoulder. His breath began to even out as for the first time in days, he felt comfortable and at home aboard the former Star Destroyer. “Armi,” he murmured. “Sleep now.”

Hux wanted to laugh at the man's current state, but it was sort of sad and it would have been mean. "What? No, you’re not." He sighed, the hairs on his neck standing up when he felt Poe's hands on his hips. He could tell Poe was exhausted, falling asleep standing up with the slightest bit of something to rest on (he had been there before), so he started to walk Poe into the room, not pulling away from him to lead him to the bed. 

If he laid Poe on the bed, then slept somewhere else, Poe would probably get mad at him for doing so. Thus, the only thing he could do was lay down with him. Hux's heart beat fast in his chest as he moved them over to the bed (which wasn't a huge one at that), pushing him by the waist to make him sit back and down on the edge. "Just...lay down." He hadn't ever had to care for someone before. 

In Poe’s exhaustion, he felt something was missing and reached out for what that was… Armitage. He snagged hold of him by the underwear, not knowing what it was, and tugged him closer. With a warm sigh, he wrapped himself the other man, arms and legs snuggling him tightly. “Better,” he murmured, answering the question Armitage had posed a few moments before. In this position, snuggled close to the other man, he felt more comfortable than he’d been in his life. 

And so, within two minutes, he fell fast asleep.

Hux made a small startled noise as he was pulled into a tight grip by the exhausted man, body pressed hard against the man’s shorter form, Poe’s head tucked under his own. Hux stared at the wall behind Poe, biting his lip as he figured out what to do. 

Here was Poe, the leader of the Third Republic military snuggling against him. The man was already asleep so there wasn’t much he could do (or wanted to do) about it. His arm hovered slightly above Poe’s side as he figured out if it would be rude to relax. 

He wasn’t angry, or weirded out, about the situation, mostly just confused. What if Poe woke up and realized who he was holding? Was he so exhausted he didn’t care? Would he care in the morning? 

Oh Kriff, the morning. 

What if Armitage got morning wood? What if Poe got morning wood? 

Hux wanted to just die. His mind was going on and on about the repercussions of what was happening that he didn’t feel Amabelle jump up onto the bed until her fur rubbed against his back before she jumped over him to try and cuddle in between the two of them. “Amabelle..” he whispered. “Please.” He let his head fall to the pillow, fate sealed as she settled in between their legs. 

Hux eventually fell asleep almost an hour later, mind having gone through every possible bad outcome (and hopefully good outcomes) that could come from this, and Amabelle as happy as could be.  
~~~~~~~

Poe woke up on military time, subconscious telling him he needed to get up soon for duty. He regretted the moment of wakefulness, though, knowing he’d been enjoying the rest, needing it. Still, there were things to enjoy as he came awake- the sense of being safe and warm, the rumbling purr from near his feet, the body tucked close to his…

Body? He hadn’t gone to bed with anyone for over a year.

His eyes snapped open, took a moment to focus and found pale skin in front of them. Slowly shifting his head, he looked up at more pale skin and fine red hair. Armitage.

He allowed himself one moment of panic at not remembering how he’d ended up in this position and then assessed. 

He was the one wrapped around Armitage, arms and legs tight around him. He’d snuggled himself into the taller figure, head on Armitage’s chest before he’d move it. Fortunately, he wasn’t pressing an erection into his side. So, small mercies.

Carefully, he shifted against the taller man and said softly, “Good morning, Armitage.” 

Hux was warm, warmer than he normally was when he woke up from sleep; there was also pressure against his side, covering more than Amabelle could. 

Hux's face was relaxed, sort of like when Poe had watched him resting in the hospital bed, but he wasn't covered in bruises or extremely underweight like before. His golden eyelashes against his pink skin fluttered lightly as he began to wake up, not coming too immediately. 

“Hmmm.” Hux made a small sleepy noise, the arm that Poe was tucked into flexing a bit. “M’rnin," he mumbled, still half asleep. A few seconds later however, his eyes snapped open, looking over to Poe. There were a few awkward seconds before he cleared his throat. "Uh...good morning, Poe..." His face immediately went red, the blush spreading down to his exposed chest.

Armitage’s response relieved Poe a bit. There was not an immediate freaking out, so maybe this wasn’t complete unwelcome. He slowly eased his limbs from their tight hold on Armitage, though he didn’t release all the way. For one, he didn’t want to. For another, he didn’t want to signal to Armitage that he didn’t like the current situation or wanted to get away from him.

“So, uh, I guess my exhaustion finally got the better of me,” Poe said. “I hope I wasn’t too embarrassing or pushy or upsetting.” He felt a hint oof color in his own cheeks, knowing just how desperate he had become at not being able to rest. “I just couldn’t sleep in there, Armitage. No matter what I tried.” He shifted a little on the narrow mattress to see his face better. “But I slept well here…with you.” He noted the furry bundle at his feet. “And Amabelle.”

Hux curled his lips as bit as he thought, looking up toward the ceiling as Poe talk. "It's fine, Poe. I figured you were exhausted." He took a deep breath. Poe wasn't running from him first thing, so that was good. 

Hux bit his lip slightly, his morning wood thankfully hidden by the blankets and Poe sitting back far enough from him not to notice it. “I, uh, hope I didn't wake you." Hux was surprised there was no anxiety building with the man in his bed, having never been there before.

“Not you,” Poe assured. “My damned internal alarm. We have a meeting this morning, don’t we?” He was not moving, though, not eager to get out of the first comfortable bed he’d been in for days. Besides, Armitage was warm and real beside him, skin soft under his hands, a welcome sensation after such a barren period.

“Thank you for letting me in. For letting me sleep in your bed. I really can’t stand those quarters. I’m Force nil as a bedpost, but even I can sense an aura of awfulness about them. I could never get comfortable.” He hung his head and shut his eyes. “I should have taken your advice about asking for a new room.”

Hux frowned, making a thoughtful noise as he looked away. He knew this might be a solution, but he didn't know if Poe would find it creepy or not. Then again, the man came into his bed with little thought so… "What if we pulled my bed into the room with yours?" He bit at his lower lip, wondering if maybe having another person in the room might help. "We can find a bucket of white paint and maybe brighten up the place.." He looked back over to Poe, hoping that his suggestions were okay.

“You’d do that, Armitage? Sacrifice your privacy just to help me sleep at night?” Poe asked. “I- I mean, people will find out eventually and things will be said. I don’t care, but you’re such a private person…” Not to mention a former member of the First Order whose service with Poe was already the subject of gossip, some of it malicious. He moved his hand to gently squeeze Armitage’s shoulder, as he did regularly (but this was not regular, since neither of them were wearing shirts) and became even more aware of their proximity and the other man’s warm skin. “It’s kind of you. Or we could get a smaller bed and I could sleep in here? Or you could even sleep in the big bed in there, if it didn’t bother you like it does me. There’s no reason somebody couldn’t enjoy it.”

Hux frowned at the thought of losing his privacy, but it didn't really scare him to lose such a thing to Poe. "I...don't really care honestly, Poe. I have been in solitude my whole life before this and the thought of having company more often than not doesn't really sound like something that would upset me anymore." Hux started to push himself up, leaning against the wall behind him, but not moving away from Poe, causing Poe's hand to slip lower on his abdomen just above his navel. 

"If it would help...I really don't care either way, but I think you should try and stay in there first...I'll adapt." He shot Poe a slight smile. "Besides...at this point, there isn't much in my life that is private anymore. It's not like my life has much left to be private..." Hux spoke slightly sadly, most of his day to day activities were work or sleep at this point (not that it’d been any different in the Order). Sure, he had moments where he got to relax in his own room, but that was about it.

Poe noticed how his hand now rested in a more intimate spot on Armitage and tried to shift it away with causing too much notice, finally deciding to just sit up himself as much as he didn’t want to. The time was drawing late and if they wanted breakfast before their first meeting, it meant hauling out now. 

“It’s been awhile since I had a roommate,” he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He slowly got up and stretched himself tall, letting out a low sigh as his muscles rippled. “I would have said I was much too old for one now, but I won’t mind if it’s you.” 

He turned back to Armitage. “How about we order breakfast in our new shared quarters and we can move the bed later…or we could just share the one in there?” He gestured to the room he’d abandoned the night before. “It’s certainly big enough for way more than two. We won’t have to be as up close and personal as this bed made us, but I think I’ll be more comfortable with company.”

“And later, we’ll talk more about your life, Armitage. You’ve earned more than just a new title.” He offered his warm, soft smile and turned to go fetch his uniform. 

Hux had felt Poe's hand slip close to his lower half, but it moved away, and he said nothing about it. He felt a pang of sadness wash over him as Poe got up, watching him stretch, glad he had pulled his own legs up to hide the still present boner that was no longer merely morning wood. Honestly no one needed to know that Hux would be staying in Poe's room, with their combined quarters it would be easy enough to leave through his own room in the mornings. Hux felt the amusement of the idea, knowing that Peavey himself might have had a similar situation as gross as it sounded, but still, it ended up being useful. If people had seen Hux walking in and out of Poe's quarters, it would cause undue problems for the other man, and Hux didn't want to give Poe any more problems than he already dealt with. "It's fine, Poe. I really don't mind either way."

His face went pink again however at the man's last comment, not knowing what Poe meant by earning more than a title. What else was there to earn in the military than a title? "Uh....okay...I'll meet you in the hall then." He didn't make a move to get up, knowing he would give his current predicament away.

“We’re ordering breakfast here, Armitage,” Poe teased, aware of how seldom his lieutenant missed anything. “We’ll be late for the meeting otherwise. I’ll put in the order before I start to get ready. What do you want to eat?” He was already heading for the computer terminal to start keying in their orders. I think I’ll have something sweet and fruity today. I feel a lot better than I have, but still not like I got a complete night’s sleep. And I have you to thank for even feeling that good. So, I’ll need a bit of caff to get myself going, too.” He shot another sweet smile over his shoulder at Hux.

He was completely unashamed in his near nudity, through he became aware slowly that he might be showing off a little for Armitage. He felt a bit abashed at the idea, though he didn’t rush to dress, either. 

Hux took a deep breath, having only missed some of the conversation due to the man standing before him in less than full dress. “Oh…yes...sorry I was…uhm..." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he practically willed away the boner under the blankets. "Of course...I don't really mind what you order, uh….I'll have what you’re having." He finally moved, feeling as though he was safe enough to expose himself as he got up from the bed. He hoped Poe didn't see the half chub he had as he walked toward the refresher to brush his teeth and wash up. They had woken up late, so he knew he wouldn't get a shower in, but honestly he didn't want to. The lingering smell of Poe was on his side and it smelled…nice.

“You want fruit stuffed light wraps,” Poe said dubiously, knowing Armitage’s tastes. “How about I just get you some porridge with a light bit of syrup and a few Jogun berries? That’s more like what you normally eat.” He put in their order with extra caff for them both, as well.

He re-entered his benighted chamber, which didn’t seem so bad now that he knew he’d be sharing with Armitage. By the time the droid arrived with their breakfast, he was washed, dressed and mostly brushed. His hair remained not at all military in style, curls thicker than ever, though gray was starting to intrude.

He opened the door to allow the droid in and called “Come on, Armitage, it’s time for breakfast. We should have time to sit and eat before the meeting.”

Hux walked into Poe's office, dressed and hair pushed back like he normally was every morning, though there was a bit of a blotchy pink to his cheeks. He walked over to Poe's small table and sat down, mind not really worrying about what was on the plate. He hoped Poe wasn't upset about what happened last night, knowing he wasn't upset and didn't want anything to come in between the two of them. Poe was his only friend right now, and Hux was okay with that, never having done well with more than a few close confidants anyway. "Thank you." 

He began to eat, glancing up at Poe on occasion. The porridge Poe had ordered was sweet, much sweeter than he normally ate and it was odd, his jaw tensing up for a few seconds after the first bite. He grabbed his datapadd to look over the days schedule, his usual routine having not been followed so he had no idea what they were doing today.

“Oh, look at that face,” Poe said with a laugh. “And you thought you wanted to eat what I ordered. It’s too sweet, isn’t it? And I asked for only the lightest syrup. Do you eat it unsweetened?” He made a face himself, even as he took a seat across from his friend. His first reach was for his caff, and he downed half of the brew before setting it down again. 

Hux glanced at him with the slightest of pouts at Poe figuring out why he was making a face at his food, steeling himself and taking a bite with a straight face. "No...nothing is wrong." He swallowed the bite, fighting the urge to make the face successfully.

“Uh huh. Well, with some caff, I got enough sleep last night to make it through today without passing out in the middle of any meetings. Tell me the whole day is not meetings, please. I’d like a chance to continue our tour of the ship today. Moving also helps keep me awake. And I think we’ve got the upper hangar bay on the next part of the walk, right?” 

"The whole day is not meetings, no." He cleared his throat. "We have the first meeting in twenty minutes, one forty after that and then one final one thirty after that." He looked up at Poe, a slight smirk on his lips. "That leaves a little over five hours of the day where you are not required to be anywhere, save emergencies, of course." He finally grabbed his caff, shoulders relaxing at the tart taste. 

“So, yes, Poe, we can do some more of our tour today." Hux shouldn't have been so excited to show Poe around, but he was. He liked telling Poe everything he knew bout the ship and it felt good to...show off? He rarely got to do that ever (other than Starkiller Base and that had gone spectacularly wrong), and Poe seemed to watch him when he talked as if he was the only person in the room. It made him feel special.

“Amazing. That’s the fewest meetings since we got here,” Poe enthused. “And if we have that much time, maybe I can sneak in a nap somewhere, too. Oh, order the white paint, would you? We can make that a project for later in the week. I don’t think I’ll have the energy today, fi you’re going to be marching me around for five hours.” He was teasing, eyes warm and sparkling at Armitage.

“We should put an hour or so on the bridge, too, just to show I’m paying attention to the mission. Not that we should encounter anyone today. We’re still a few days out from the Absolution.” He huffed out a breath. “Focus your attention, Armitage, on if this ship looks ready for battle. You’ll know best.”

There was a familiar knot in his stomach as they approached the battle. But for once, he was not going to be in a ship, fighting himself. He’d have to try and be satisfied with watching from the bridge and issuing the occasional order. How did Leia stand it?

“I’m not very ready for a battle where I just have to stand around and watch. How did you handle it, Armitage?”

Hux nodded, typing in the order while Poe continued to talk. "I can tell you the ship is in almost perfect condition from what I have already seen." He said as he finally looked back up from his comm. "As much as I hated the man, he was good at his upkeep." He sighed deeply. "But regardless yes, I will still keep an eye." 

He cocked and eyebrow at Poe's question, head cocking slightly as he thought. "I...was never a pilot like you, Poe. I was trained to be on the giving end of orders." He frowned. “I can't say I understand how you feel. I have never even touched a flight stick." He picked his caff back up, taking another long sip. "It doesn't mean I didn't worry about my men.” Hux looked off to the side, sighing. 

"I never wanted troopers to die. Sure, they were expensive to raise and train, but..." He ran a hand through his hair, the gel he once used was long gone, replaced by a shorter cut and a light palm-aide. "I still thought of them as essential." He wouldn't deny he didn't think of them completely as human, which he knew was one of his biggest guilts for himself. 

He still hadn't forgiven himself for the Hosnian system, let alone the hundreds of thousands of troopers he had stolen, brainwashed and killed throughout his time as leader alone. “You're a better man than I am, Poe. I would have never put myself in danger like you,” he said solemnly, eyes downcast.

Poe noted the way the other man held himself, the slump in his posture and the hiding of his gaze. “Look at me, Armitage?” he asked, reaching out for him. “I don’t believe that, especially now. If needed, I believe- I know you’d risk yourself for others. What you did before…that’s not you anymore. If it ever was. You adapted to be able to live in the First Order, the only thing you ever really knew. I can’t say you didn’t do some terrible things, but the man I’ve gotten to know, he’d never have done them given another choice.” 

He wanted to touch Armitage and after a moment’s hesitation, he did, lightly placing one of his hands over the one Armitage had on the table. He squeezed and then left his hand over his. 

“I’ll try to follow your example, Armitage, and worry in silence. Just…I’ll need your support more than ever I think. This will be the first time I’m a bystander and not a participant. I may go mad.” He bit his lower lip, before asking softly, “Would it be wrong for me to get in a X-wing and fly into battle with the rest? I know I’m the General-in-Chief, but I’m not that important. I can do so much more in a fighter than pacing on the bridge.” 

Hux looked up at him, hating the way Poe was always able to bring him out of the self-loathing he felt he deserved. “I- I know." His eyes went down quickly to Poe's hand, swallowing his anxiety as he looked back up. 

He felt his cheeks flush, not at the hand holding but at Poe's admission that he would follow his example, which he didn't know if it was a good thing or not. "You don't necessarily have to hide your worry. Your crew are a lot different than mine. I'm sure they would understand if you worried a bit." His eyes widened slightly at Poe's idea at the end, his own swell of worry in his chest. “You- you would do that? Even now? Go out and fight with the other pilots?" 

He was astonished at Poe’s ability to push aside his earned position and go out and put himself in danger. It was commendable and foolish. "You know the Council wouldn't have it." He leaned in slightly, fingers twitching lightly under Poe's. "I mean...I'm not the end all be all of an answer, but from what I can tell, it took enough work to just get your own transport ship here." He sat back a bit, biting his lip. "Then again, the Council isn't here on this ship with us.”

Poe left his hand where it was over Armitage’s, even as he worked to finish his breakfast with the other. “I want to do that,” he said firmly. “I want to do something constructive in battle. The Absolution is one of the last fully armed First Order Star Destroyers still in operation. Captain Cardinal is smart enough to try and reorganize a fight against the Third Republic. I’d prefer to cripple and not destroy her, but you know as well as I do that it won’t be easy.” He squeezed the hand under his in a distracted fashion.

“I know the Council will be spitting mad about it, but if they want to demote, or ever fire, me for it, how important can I be?” He gave Armitage one of his honest, self-deprecating smiles. “I know I’m important as a symbol more than anything else. General Organa- her skills would have been as worthy as her name, but me…I’m not trained to be a General anymore than you were to be a pilot.” He shrugged and scowled at himself. “But maybe I’m just trying to justify what I want…being selfish.”

He polished off his caf and frowned at the empty mug. “I guess we’d better head out,” he said. “If you’re ready, Armitage.” 

Hux watched him as he spoke, his jaw tensing as his eyes flicked over Poe's expressions as he spoke. "It would benefit the third Republic to have the last remaining Star Destroyer..." He took a deep sigh, polishing off his own caff before setting it back down with a thump, feeling a bit of anger swell in his chest at Poe's self down. He pulled his hand out from under the other man's as he pushed himself out the chair. 

“You're important Poe. You have every opportunity to be a General just as much as the next guy but you actually give a damn about your people enough to give up those things you want to do. H is face got hard for a moment, looking off to the side. "You accepted this position knowing it would mean giving up what you loved and still you did it...that's the exact opposite of selfish..not many would do that on their own volition." His face took on a gentler look. “Sorry...I-" He looked to the side. "It's hard not to lecture people sometimes." 

“Let's just go." He turned, making his way to the shared door. "I'll meet you in the hall." His voice was somewhat subdued as he disappeared into his own room.  
~~~~~~~

Hux knew he had been....cold...recently, but he just couldn't get the thought out of his mind that had been plaguing him for days. Hux was currently in the bathroom, changed into his gym gear which consisted of a pair of loose sweatpants and issued tan t-shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror, a frown on his face. Hux had been thinking recently, ever since their shared breakfast earlier that week, about himself as a cadet. 

The last time he had ever allowed himself close to someone emotionally had been when he had been in the cadet program. The older boy had gotten close to him, told him all the things he had wanted to hear. He had even gotten physical with the other boy, nothing more than hand jobs and the occasional blow job, but....he really thought there had been something between them. The moment Hux knew something was wrong was when the other boy told him he didn't cared where he ended up, as long as he had fun. 

Hux didn't know why, but that irked him, given him a bit of insight into the other boy’s aspirations about himself and the Order. Hux told him he should care about his goals more than that, not knowing if the other boy was just ‘having fun’ with him too, if he was just that boy’s current moment. The other boy hadn't liked that one bit, ditching him and spreading rumors about him, some fake and some about personal moments they shared. 

Hux gripped the edge of the sink, frowning hard. Poe was better than that...he knew he was, but Hux just couldn't get that hurt out of his heart and it felt horrid. He was hurting Poe and he knew it. Poe was wrong as to him being better than he thought....he was worse.

Poe had no idea what had happened over the last few days, but for some reason, the spark of warmth between them dimmed. Armitage snapped at him at odd times for things Poe didn’t understand. And though they shared a bed to keep the awfulness of the rooms he still inhabited at bay, they might as well have been on different planets for how far apart they were. Armitage always faced the other direction and buttoned up tight in full pajamas, as if he feared Poe might pounce on him were he to show an inch of skin.

Frankly, Poe felt both stumped and hurt by the cold barrier, so he spent a bit more time with Rey and Finn, who welcomed him gladly back into their company. Still, he tried not to abandon Armitage, hoping the other man might eventually share the cause of this change in behavior. And tomorrow, they were headed into battle, and Poe had made clear that he intended to do so from the cockpit of an X-wing. Rey and Finn (and frankly everyone else) protested, but he was the General-in-Chief, so his orders ruled, no matter how much the others were upset by them.

And it settled one knot in his stomach. He knew his place in battle when he was flying, the risks he faced. He trusted himself, even though he was a little out of practice. Once behind the controls. He’d be himself. BB-8 had volunteered instantly to join him, too, another spark of happiness in his stomach.

Still, he faced death tomorrow, as he always did when he flew missions, and with that the case, he wanted to spend time with the person he cared for most…Armitage. So, cold demeanor be damned, he dressed himself in his athletic wear and rang at Armitage’s door. He put on his most imploring face and hoped the other man would not mind company during his physical therapy.

Hux jumped a bit, looking over at his door as he heard the knock. "Coming!" He cleared his throat and walked over, opening the sliding door. He blinked, seeing Poe standing before him almost like he had been earlier that week, a slightly dejected look on his face as he looked in. “Poe...you're wearing...workout gear.." He looked him up and down.

“I was hoping you might not mind company during your physical therapy,” Poe said. “I always do a complete workout the night before I know I’ll be flying. It’s a good way to stretch out for tomorrow and work off some energy. And I’d like to spend some time with you, Armitage, before we reach the Absolution. Time that’s not sleeping, that is.” His countenance hid none of his feelings from the other man- hope, friendliness, a hint of hurt, worry for the morrow. “I have to gird up for more than one battle tomorrow, but none of them do I want to be with you.” 

Hux bit at his lower lip slightly, looking Poe up and down once more before letting his arm fall and nodding. Poe obviously needed an outlet, and Hux had been distant and he knew it. “Yea. Of course, Poe...you can join me.." He pushed a light smile on his face, though he couldn't hide the slight sadness behind it.

“I won’t join you if you don’t want me to,” Poe said, not missing the lack of sincerity behind the smile. “But…won’t you tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something? Say something? Did somebody else? You’ve been distant like you haven’t been since you first became my aide.” He took a step away from the door and put a hand over his chest. “If it’s me…I wish you would tell me. You don’t have to put up with me, if you’re not happy as my aide.” 

Hux's forced smile dropped, heart clenching as he heard Poe confess his concerns. Shit...Poe was upset, he did think Hux was avoiding him; he had really hurt Poe. “N- no, Poe..." He put his hands up slightly, a sad look on his face and a bit shocked too. “It’s- it's not you really." He looked away slightly, running a hand through his hair. "I just....haven't been feeling well…I'm sorry if I made it seem like it was you." He put on a sad smile, hoping that was enough to satisfy the man. He wasn't being completely untrue, his problems were caused by his own insecurities...not Poe.

“If you need some time off,” Poe said. “You don’t need to push yourself, Armitage. I’ve told you, you’ve earned some rest and relaxation. Especially with all the extra work you have to put in on your leg, too.” He gestured to the still weakened limb. “But I mean it, if you’re not happy with me, we’ll find you another place.” 

He turned to the door. “If you don’t mind my going with you, I’d still like that. And I do need to burn off some energy. Tomorrow’s a big day, and I need some sleep to face it. And to get some sleep, I need to be tired enough…especially in that bed. Your presence has helped, but it’s still not exactly…welcoming in these quarters. Maybe when I get some painting done.”

Hux bit his lip, sighing heavily. He didn't think Poe was doing it on purpose, but the boy he had been with used to guilt trip him too, asking him for things that were just slightly out of his comfort zone enough to be upsetting. But Poe wasn’t doing that…he wasn't putting Hux out of his comfort zone. He couldn't help the thought of "what if he was" run through him. 

He shook his head lightly and smiled, he wouldn't do this to Poe, not right now, and not today. There was too much at stake right now for Poe to be upset. “Oh, hush, and let's go." He chuckled. If the little thoughts in his mind weren't so depressing, the sad look on Poe's face would have been endearing. “You're not stressing me. The job isn't stressing me, and my leg is as fine as it's going to get, so lets go." He about-faced and shut the door on Poe, but not before shooting him a smirk before heading out his own door. 

Poe smiled a little at the reaction and rolled his eyes at the insistence by Armitage that they had to use their own doors. Forbid anyone see them walking out of the main door together for something as simple as going to the gym. Still, he appreciated that Armitage wanted to protect his reputation (such as it was) and left by his own door.

“Is your leg doing better then?” he asked as soon as he rejoined the other man. “I’ve noticed you seem to be limping less often and can put more weight on it for longer times, but I also know you’re a stubborn man who refuses to let little things like excruciating pain stop him.” He fell into step with the taller ginger and found his smile much easier to wear. “You only bring out the cane for the worst of our travel days, too. It’s been good to see that basically disappear.”

Hux looked over, a real smile pulling at his lips at the praise. "Yes...It takes a bit longer for it to start hurting, though i will admit I can't stop the aches at night but it's gotten better..." Hux still couldn't do cardio however, the doctor had said the plasma from the blaster had burned through some of his soft cartilage and hit some of his lungs. Nothing major to effect him day to day, but his breathing capacity had dropped significantly after that. 

"And I do not hide excruciating pain.......all the time.." He looked away sheepishly. "Certain meetings not missable, and my chronic pain isn't going to go away any time soon, so there is no use in whining about it." They moved through the halls, crew members eyeing them up as they normally did, some with a cheery disposition and others with a neutral one that they reserved for Poe when he was with Hux. 

"I'm sure when I get to be your age I’ll need to break the cane out again." Hux smirked, knowing that the age jokes were a low blow, but he figured Poe was in dire need of comedy right now. 

Hux had about fifty messages on his comm directed towards him (ten of them were from Rey, and five from Finn) to convince Poe not to go through with flying into battle the next day. He had yet to reply to them and didn't plan on it. Who were they to ask him to change Poe's mind? The man was his own person and deserved to make his own decisions.

They made it to the gym, barely anyone in there at this time as it was late in the evening. Hux no longer had a physical therapist, able to do his work outs on his own now, but figured he could ask Poe to help him. Maybe it would make the man happy.

“Oh, poking fun at my age now are we? …just because my hair is getting a bit gray at the edges,” Poe said, but didn’t mind at all. There was the Armitage he wanted to see, the one who teased and looked pleased and was warm and friendly. Poe had begun to think of him as ‘his’ Armitage, the one only he really got to see, although he knew that was a dangerous line of thought. “You just wish at your age, or any age, you were as fit as I am now.” He made an arm muscle in play, though he was still in prime shape, especially for a man over forty. 

“There’s nothing additional that can be done to help the pain?” he asked, as he began his warm-up routine, a series of increasingly athletic stretches. The thought of Armitage suffering was distinctly unhappy to Poe. He’d gladly take on some of the other man’s pain if he could, not that he could exactly tell him that. At least Armitage survived. That in and of itself remained a miracle.

Hux snorted slightly, making his way over to the mat next to Poe. "I have never been as fit as you, Poe." He smiled, slowly getting himself down onto his butt on the mat as he began to do basic stretches first. He usually did the basics, then worked his way up to the more specific stretches that were meant for his own issues. 

"Other than going on pain relievers constantly.....no." He didn't frown though, the leg wound wasn't Poe's fault (and honestly he didn't blame Finn either.) "The plasma damaged bone and nerve endings. That's not something that's easy to fix, even with bacta, and frankly, I didn't have help until you all found me." He was bent over his knees touching his toes as he looked up at Poe. "It's okay, Poe, I’ll be fine. My current worry is how I'm going to deal with the angry mob that is your crew when you try to march your happy ass into a ship."

“You let me worry about that,” Poe said with determination and a firmed jaw. “I’ve heard all the arguments. I understand all of the arguments. But I can’t stand on the Bridge and pretend to be doing something when the battle’s joined.” He huffed and shot a grin at Armitage. “But you know all that. I’ve chewed your ear off enough about it.” He stretched all the way to the ceiling and let out a long, satisfied sigh. 

He looked down at Armitage’s leg and felt another spike of guilt. He had left the other man behind, wounded. And Armitage still suffered for it. “You know I’ll help you with things like your physical therapy, if you want,” he said. “Stretches. Massages. I’ve done them before on myself and others.”

Hux shot Poe as small smile as he pulled himself into a butterfly position, pushing his feet in and stretching forward. "I....you don't have to...you barely have enough time as it is I wouldn't ask you to help..." 

“There’s one other thing I should mention about my flying tomorrow. Matter of record and all that. You’re my executor, Armitage. If anything should happen to me.” He had set it up with Kaydel well in the past without telling him until now. “It’s fairly standard practice, I’m told, for military aides to act in that capacity, but frankly, I wouldn’t want anyone else. Not that there’s much to it. Turns out a life of spice running, being a pilot in a failing military and then being a pilot in a guerrilla type military isn’t much of a way to garner personal belongings or currency. Who knew?” He shrugged and snorted a little at himself. “What there is split four ways between my dad, Finn, Rey…and you. So. There’s that.” 

Hux stopped, sitting up to stare at Poe with a bewildered look. Poe was leaving him money? He was counting Hux in his will? But why? They knew each other fairly well by now, but him? “Are you sure? That's..." He looked away slightly, that was a lot to digest in his mind.

“That’s what one does for close friends, when close friends are one’s family,” Poe said with warmth. “You three and my dad are my family. So, it’s only right that I leave what I have to you. Besides, all three of you…you’re war orphans. None of you has much to your name because of what the tearing of the galaxy did to each of you. I’m lucky that way. I don’t have a lot, but I have enough to help give all of you some security for when and if you’re ready to strike out on your own. I like that idea. I like that I could help with that, even if I wasn’t around to see it.” He nodded and went to the weights to lift.

“Not that I intend to go anywhere. I haven’t felt as sure about my place in the military since I got promoted to General-in-Chief. Tomorrow, I’ll know something I’m doing is beneficial. You tell me what we work on together has made a difference, but it’s hard to see, hard to feel. I need that sometimes to keep me going, keep me grounded. Nothing ever grounded me like a firefight…it’s probably not very healthy.” He laughed, the noise real and reverberating off the gym walls. Some of the other folks in the gym glanced over at him.

Hux stared at Poe for a good few seconds, a mixed look of wonder, shock and sorrow. "You...really are something else,” he mumbled, pulling himself back into his stretch. "I think you’ll do fine. It's everyone else that doesn't want you to take that chance, and frankly, that's stupid." 

He stretched for longer periods of time now, being able to hold positions longer now. His eyes roamed Poe’s body- the sight of him lifting was...nice. “You're addicted to adrenaline. It just happens to be piloting that gives you that.”

“You think so?” Poe asked, clearly cheered by Armitage’s confidence in him. “I appreciate that, Ar- Lieutenant.” His eyes darted to the other crew in the gym, not that there were many, but they were not alone, either. And he tried to be professional, for Armitage’s sake, when they were in public. 

“I certainly was when I was younger,” he agreed easily. “It’s one reason I ended up as a spice runner. The danger.” He set down the first set of weights and moved to a second. “That and sheer stupidity. Teenage rebellion against being the perfect son of perfect Rebel heroes.” He lifted one of the weights over his head with a little grunt of effort. “Never took any of the damn stuff, fortunately. No idea what might have become of me then.” 

Hux's eyes watched Poe as he lifted the weights, biting his lower lip against his own volition as he did his stretches. He began to work on ones for his leg he had been shown how to do which put him in a bent over position, unable to watch Poe any longer. “Well, I can say many others, including myself-“ he winced as he stretched, the feeling of his muscle pulling hurt a bit worse on this leg “-are grateful you didn't." Hux's ass was in the air, the sweats hugging tight against the shape as he leaned over.

Poe glanced at Armitage and grinned to find him in such an unprofessional position. Not that it didn’t have its appeal. He allowed himself a few guilty seconds of pleasure enjoying the view, before he darted his gaze away again. He didn’t want to get caught, nor did he feel it was fair of him to gawk at his friend and aide. The other man had indicated a lack of experience in these things that Poe found both charming and melancholy. Over the course of their working together, his feelings for Armitage had morphed in so many ways that he found it dizzying. But fundamentally, he cared too much for their ongoing relationship to endanger it with possibly unwanted attraction.

“Need a hand over there?” he called playfully, darting over another look. “You’re looking a little upended. He laughed at his own terrible joke, feeling lighter than he had in days. 

Things with Armitage felt better. He was going to fly into battle in the morning. He was certain he could sleep tonight. Yeah, he felt good, and his laughter at himself deepened and lengthened into a full body experience. 

Hux's face went flush at the man's comment, looking up from where he was bent over with a pout, red faced and frustrated. "Laugh it up,” he grumbled, pushing himself back up to stand normally. 

Hux sighed, looking over at the door at the side of the gym that led to the lap pool. Hux remembered when he first got to the Finalizer, not understanding why they needed a pool, but now he understood. Running wasn't always good on the body, but swimming could be used just the same. “I'm going to go for a swim. I need to get more exercise in than just stretching. "Do you...want to join me?" He watched Poe lift a few more times.

“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Poe assured, setting down the weights to join Armitage. “I was laughing at my terrible joke. And then because I was happy. I am happy. You make me happy.” He flashed a smile, teeth and all in it. “Thanks.”

He headed for the pool. “Yeah, let’s swim. I don’t have a suit, but since when has that ever stopped me?” He was already peeling his shirt off.

Hux smirked and shook his head. "I know." He followed, pushing the door open to let the two of them in. Luckily there wasn't anyone in the pool room, the air warm with the temperature controlled water. "I'm sure no one will stop the General-in-Chief from swimming in his underwear." He chuckled, going over to one of the benches on the sides as he began to take his shoes and shirt off.

“Smartass,” Poe said, obviously delighted. “I give you genuine emotion and get repaid with sass.” He faked a sob, completely undercut by his grin. 

His own boots and socks were neatly removed and tucked under the bench, but his shirt and pants were a tossed pile nearby. He stepped quickly across the pool floor, unashamed of being only in tight, orange and white polka dot briefs, and executed a neat dive right into the water.

He popped up in the middle of the pool, hair flattened to his head, and called, “Hurry up, slowpoke. Aren’t you even undressed yet!?”

Hux chuckled as he watched Poe walk, eyes catching on the butt before it disappeared under the water. He finished taking his sweats off, having prepared to take a swim before hand as he walked up to the edge. “Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just the one who is damaged,” he teased, a smirk pulling at his lips as he looked down at the deep end. He didn't like diving, but he would jump in feet first. He took a breath and stepped off, falling into the water as he disappeared under. He opened his eyes to look at Poe from under the water. Hux could remember swimming in the lakes of Arkanis as a boy, sneaking away from the academy for short periods of time. He swam towards Poe before popping up, pushing his hair out of his face.

Poe watched a Armitage dropped himself into the water like a fishing lure and laughed at the sheer ridiculous expression on his face before he disappeared under the water. He waited for his friend to reappear and said, “That was quite elegant. I especially enjoyed how your face scrunched up like this.” He made a horribly exaggerated grimace and winked at Armitage, before pushing himself on his back and lazily kicking across the surface. “Mmm, we should do this more often. It’s refreshing and relaxing.” 

But he only did that a moment, before angling himself back to Armitage’s side. “So, do you have a program to follow?” He was willing to follow the other man’s lead, especially if it helped with his leg’s improvement.

Hux rolled his eyes. "My face did not look like that." He began to swim lazily next to Poe. "Yes and no. They said it would be a good opportunity to work my leg without the impact of running, as well without the drawback of breathing too hard. But I do it more than what they recommend." He slowly swam, arms pushing him forward in a lazy motion. “I didn't realize how much I missed the water until these physical therapy sessions. I hadn't gone swimming since I was a boy on Arkanis." He looked over to watch Poe. "You should join me more often. It's good on your whole body.”

“Are you suggesting I’m out of shape?” Poe demanded in mock anger and sorrow. “I’m hurt, Armitage. Really hurt.” And with that, he allowed himself to sink under the water, where he promptly went to the bottom and then swam across the length of the pool to emerge on the other end. 

“It is fun though,” he called across. “They’ve got the water at just the right temperature.” He flipped back to float again, gazing at the ceiling. “On Yavin, when it got really hot and muggy, a nice swim in one of the streams was always welcome.” He made his way to see if he could catch up with Armitage, enjoying the repetitive motions. “I’ll show you someday.”

Hux watched him dive, smiling as he himself began to do lazy laps instead of the usual ones he did. "I wouldn't mind that. You wouldn't want to swim on Arkanis if you are used to warm water." He chuckled, making his way to the edge of the pool before pushing forward again. "It's cold. Most the year it’s well under fifty degrees as is the water.”

“I wouldn’t mind giving it a try,” Poe said. “I’ve been on a lot of different kinds of planets, although I was raised and acclimated on Yavin. Have you been back to Arkanis since you were a child?” He joined Armitage in his laps, keeping up with him by kicking just a bit harder to meet Hux’s long-legged moves. “I’ve never been, but I have seen a few pictures. It’s a wild looking place. Very beautiful though.”

He wondered just what Armitage remembered of being a child anyhow long he’d actually had to be one. The official reports on his father were all very awful, and he didn’t imagine Armitage had been well-treated by any measure. That made his insides tighten, too.

Hux chuckled. "Wild indeed." He stopped at the other end, grabbing onto the edge as he let himself take a break. "The Order vacated from that planet a long time ago, but if time permits, we could go." He smiled sadly. "I haven't been there since I was....eight? I spent only a few years in the Academy, but I was placed there at five. We originally left, but then came back when I was six, and I spent two years there. But I would rather visit Yavin first.”

The idea of Armitge visiting Yavin with him pleased Poe deeply, and he smiled back. He wondered how dopey they must look, grinning like fools at each other as they swam in pace back and forth across the pool.

Now that Armitage was in a lighter mood and seemed to have forgiven Poe for whatever he had done, he dared to ask him. Though he checked first to make sure they were alone in the pool area and nobody was approaching before he did. “Armitage, will you tell me what was bothering you before? You never did, and you said it wasn’t me, but…I’d like to help if I can. Or make sure I don’t repeat whatever upset you. That’s important to me.”

Hux’s happy expression disappeared quickly, becoming replaced with a hesitantly sad expression. “I-I said you didn’t do anything.” His grip on the edge of the pool tightened, pulling his eyes away from Poe, as he lifted himself up from the water to turn around and sit at the edge, looking down at the water solemnly. “It’s stupid anyway...nothing important.”

Poe swam over to where he sat and gripped the edge of the pool, looking up at him. “I’m sorry for breaking your good mood,” he said and reached out to lightly touch his closest leg. “I’ve been worried about you, Armitage. And about us. I like us. I like you.” He took the nearby foot where it dangled in the water and massaged it gently with one hand. His fingers were quite talented as they worked over each toe, though he kept an eye out for any discomfort on Armitage’s part.

Hux’s face flushed as Poe touched him, turning his head a bit, but not making any indication that his touch was unwanted. “...don’t be…you're upset and I’m the cause of it.” He sighed deeply, running a hand through his wet hair as he looked over to the door before back down to his lap. “When I was young...there was this...other boy.” His cheeks got redder and redder. Hux guessed that Poe liked men, but never assumed if he had not seen something for himself. “We got close. We were barely even teenagers, and we fooled around sometimes.” He messed with his fingernails. “We were messing around with each other for….kriff, almost a year when we got into a conversation about our goals.” He let out a huff, laughing at himself for how intense he had been back then. “I was just as passionate back then about the Order as I was before all this....and when he said he didn’t care about where he ended up, or what became of himself as long as he was having fun. it rubbed me the wrong way.” 

Hux briefly glanced over at Poe before looking down at his hands again. “I told him as much...and that if he didn’t care about his job or life, then why would I think he cared about me either?” His lips turned south more, a sad look in his eyes at the old wound of the heart. “Well, turned out, he didn’t, and we stopped speaking. A few days later…” He took a deep breath. “Well, I wont repeat the rumors that he spread, but some of them weren’t rumors but personal moments.” 

Hux went silent for a few moments, before looking up at Poe. “I- I told it was stupid.” Wetness built at the side of his eyes. “I- It’s just when you said that...you didn’t care where you ended up, it-” He let out another huff, looking up and away. “I felt like everything I had been doing for you was for nothing and- and...look I told you it was stupid.” He looked back down, an angry and sad look on his face as he felt dumb for feeling this way.

The whole time Armitage spoke, Poe kept himself still and quiet, no matter how much he wanted to speak or reach out. The other man so seldom spoke of his past, and this was not only important, but painful, so Poe didn’t want to disrupt his flow or in any way indicate that he didn’t want to hear Armitage out. Though he kept hold of the foot in his hand, a grounding for them both. 

“Hey, no,” Poe said when he was sure Armitage had finished and hauled himself out of the pool to take a seat by the other man’s side. He didn’t hesitate, pulling him into a tight hug, arms warm around his thin form. “There’s nothing stupid in it. You feel what you feel, Armitage. And I’m sorry for making you feel that way.” He pressed his face lightly into the mop of wet red hair, aware of the softness and scent of Armitage beneath the somewhat strong smell of the pool cleaners. 

“I didn’t mean it,” he confessed. “I don’t not care, Armitage. I think sometimes I care too much…about everything. When I went into the Resistance, it was because I cared about what happened to the galaxy. When I worked my way through the ranks. Hell, when I accepted being General-in-Chief. Even tomorrow, when I can’t just sit there and watch, it’s because I care so, so much about what happens that I can’t be a spectator.”

“But most of all, I care about the people in my life, and you’ve become the most important of them all,” Poe said. “I would never make fun of your hopes and dreams or share your secrets with anyone else. I couldn’t do that. Hurting you would be the same as hurting me. You hurting does hurt me.” He kissed his crown softly. “And I’ll tell you how much I care about you as often and as loud as you want or need to believe me. Everything else be damned.” 

Hux’s jaw tensed as he watched Poe lift himself up and out of the water, head hanging again before he felt the wet warm arms wrap around him and pull him close, his head resting gently on Poe’s shoulder. He listened to him, staring tiredly at the ground behind Poe, closing his eyes when he felt the kiss against his head. He couldn’t say anything about it, not knowing if it was just to comfort him or something else. 

Hux sniffled slightly, feeling like his worries had been for nothing, and he had made this whole week stressful for no damned reason. Poe had yet to do anything to hurt him, let alone make him think he was going to hurt him. In fact, everything was basically the opposite, but Hux’s brain wanted to sabotage that for some reason. “You don’t need to do that.” He let out a sad chuckle, arms resting gently around Poe’s wet torso as they hugged. “I know you do, it’s just...I can’t help the doubt set in every once and awhile.”

“Well, your life hasn’t exactly primed you for happy endings, huh?” Poe asked softly. “And your experience with someone you tried to get close to didn’t help. But I’ll just keep being me and caring about you and hope that helps. And don’t be afraid to tell me when I say or do something that upsets you, even if you think it’s dumb. Your life has been too full of hurt, Armitage, and I don’t want to be another cause of it.” 

He enjoyed the loose hold Armitage had on him, the not-quite-hug the other man managed around his waist. The uncertainty in the gesture was again that mixture of endearing and sad that drew Poe to Armitage. He wanted so much to kiss more than Armitage’s crown, but still didn’t have a strong enough read on what the other man wanted. He was so cautious about his relationships, wary to most friendly touches and even words, Poe knew he was lucky to have gained this kind of trust. So he tried not to overstep, but followed carefully the signals Armitage gave him of what he’d accept. 

He was glad he was accepting of this hug. 

Hux took a deep breath, letting himself sag a bit in Poe's hold, one thumb rubbing very gently over Poe's exposed flesh. “I- I promise to let you know then,” he mumbled, a combination of pool water and the light flow of tears he had been crying dripping off his nose onto Poe's lap. "I think, uh...I'm done for the day..." Slowly he pulled back, bringing a hand to his eyes as he rubbed the rest of the tears away before taking a deep breath.

Poe reluctantly let him go, but stayed close to Armitage to give him support. Carefully, but feeling a bit daring, he reached out to gently wipe away a stray, missed tear. “Yeah. How about we order dinner in our quarters tonight and just eat there? I’ll have to make an appearance to rally everyone before tomorrow, but you don’t have to go if you’re not feeling it.” He didn’t want to add to Armitage’s stress levels, especially when he was feeling emotional enough to be demonstrative. It was so unlike his normally put-together aide that he didn’t want to push him. “But you’re also welcome if you want to attend.”

He made no move to stand, waiting on the other man. In fact, he scooted over a little to carefully reinitiate contact, hoping Armitage might be willing to lean on him for awhile longer. He thought the man might need the support, the human contact.

Hux felt Poe pull closer, the hand on his cheek was warm and it made his cheeks flush as he felt the warmth of Poe against his side. He pressed a bit into him, taking a breather as they sat there. “I think I’ll skip tonight...." Hux didn't want to dwell on what was going to happen tomorrow, nothing was going to change that they were fighting the people he once worked with or that lots of the people he had begun to recognize might not return from their mission tomorrow. Including Poe. “If you’re okay with that..." He looked over, green eyes catching dark brown ones.

“I’m okay with whatever you need to do to take care of yourself,” Poe said. “I’ll make that an order if it will help you obey. I know it’s not necessarily easy for you to prioritize yourself.” He was serious, voice low and reaching its command pitch. But there was also a huskiness to it, an indication of his emotional closeness to the situation…and Armitage. “I’m glad that you’re willing to miss tonight and give yourself a break.” 

Hux nodded, taking a deep breath. “It would honestly make it easier to take time off..." He chuckled, running his hand through his hair again. "An order is easier to follow than doing something yourself." He knew that was sad, but it was his entire life, and he had never really stopped to take care of himself other than the few occasions he got really sick and couldn't work.

“Lieutenant Hux,” Poe said in his most authoritative tone, “I am ordering you to take some time off tonight for yourself. You will do whatever you need to do to make yourself feel better.” He grinned a little. “Within the rules, of course. Though if blowing up some stuff will help and believe me, I understand, we can set-up some time for you in the target range. Sometimes, there’s nothing like mindlessly blasting things to blow off some feelings.” 

He stood slowly and stretched himself out again with a low moan of pleasure, before offering a hand to Armitage. “Sometimes, we all need a hand to do what’s best, even for ourselves. You’ve helped me see that. Cutting through the garbage for me and helping me focus on what really matters in my job and not getting lost in the details.”

Hux's frown slowly turned into a soft smile, watching Poe stand. He took the hand and lifted himself off the ground, steading his stance. “Thanks, Poe, I appreciate it....really." Hux went for it, leaning in to wrap his arms around Poe's shoulders as he hugged him. He needed this, and he knew Poe wouldn't mind either as he took a deep breath, smelling the chlorine and very Poe smell underneath.

Poe accepted the hug from the taller man with delight and used his muscular arms to pull him tight and close. He dared a hand into his hair to stroke the wet, bedraggled locks. “You don’t have to thank me for trying to be a good person and do right by you, Armitage. I’m just sorry so few others in your life seem to have given you the same consideration. It’s no less than you deserve.” He closed his eyes to just enjoy the feel of another person in his arms, especially the feel of warm (if damp) skin pressing so intimately against his own. It had been too long, and having the body belong to someone he cared for so much made the contact that much better. He was willing to stand there for as long as Armitage wanted, just holding each other.

Hux held the hug for a few more seconds before finally pulling back, taking a deep breath. His stomach made a gurgle at which he blushed and looked away sheepishly. "You mentioned food. I was actually wondering if we could, uh...order something I haven't had before." He started towards his clothes, grabbing a towel to dry down. "I'm feeling a bit experimental today I guess." Hux also wanted to make Poe happy, knowing that the man enjoyed seeing him try new things. It was cute, the expression he would get.

And he wouldn’t be disappointed, as Poe beamed at him, every part of him lit up with excitement. “We can have a whole dinner full of stuff you’ve never had before!” he enthused. “Topped off with dessert. Maybe some Utapau sweet creams? I save those for special occasions…and this seems to fit the bill. What do you say?” He trotted over to the benches to fetch them each one of the clean towels stored there. “I’ll hurry back from my rallying tour, too. So we can enjoy them after we’ve had time to digest.” He carried the towel over to Hux and still testing, began to dry him with it. 

Hux's soft smile grew a bit more, knowing that he had caused that happy reaction with just a simple request. He let out a chuckle as he felt the man start to dry him, hair getting tussled. “Okay, okay. We can order all that." He let himself get dried off, enjoying the attention. He hoped that this never went away and that Poe never went away either. 

When the two of them were dried off and dressed again, Hux walked a bit closer next to Poe on their way back to their quarters. If he didn't think it would hurt Poe politically, Hux would have been way more forward with his expressiveness about his crush on him. After they returned, he changed into something more comfortable, not planning to leave the room for the rest of the day. 

Hux let Poe choose dinner for him, eating everything offered with a surprising (even for himself) amount of ease. When he was stuffed, Hux sat back against the seat, making a groaning noise, putting a hand on his stomach. “Okay. Okay, Poe I can't eat anymore."

Poe laughed and wiped out the last of the vegetables on his plate with a satisfied sigh, followed by a burp. He looked a little abashed, but also grinned with genuine pleasure at the entire dinner. “Sorry. I guess I’m overstuffed, too.” He patted his stomach and also leaned back in his chair with a contented expression. “Did you enjoy that, Armitage? You seemed to.” He looked at the decimation of the food they’d ordered. “Our dessert is chilling and can wait until I get back. You relax, alright?” He stood and patted Armitage’s arm, before heading into their bedroom.

He emerged in his full dress uniform (which he hated), consisting of tight white pants paired with a matching white jacket with blue upper trim and enhanced shoulders. He eschewed the gloves, but did wear the nearly knee-high blue boots and belt around the waist. 

“Here I go,” he declared to Armitage as he made his way to the main door. “I’ll have droids collect the remains. You digest and cuddle Amabelle, and I’ll be back in a few hours.” He blew a kiss to the other man playfully as he disappeared out the door.

He spent the next few hours traveling the ship and conversing with the crew. Despite prior experience, he remained surprised by how many people wanted to meet him, shake his hand and otherwise get to know their General-in-Chief (and Resistance hero). Pilots were special favorites (both ways), and Poe wished he’d taken the gloves after his hands began to chafe. Still, he didn’t refuse anyone who wanted a few minutes of speech, though his voice began to get hoarse, too. By the time he nearly staggered back to their quarters, he was more than ready for his dessert, not to mention a seat.

“Armitage, I’m home,” he called and began peeling off his jacket instantly to reveal his tight black shirt. “How do you wear these boots? Kriff, my feet are killing me.” He flopped his ass on the couch and began wrestling with the right one. “Ow, kriff, kriff, kriff, how do I get this off?” He literally fell off the couch in his struggle and ended up rolling on the floor, wrestling with the recalcitrant boot. 

Hux had barely any time to appreciate the man and his uniform before he was out the door, blinking a bit as he was suddenly alone (well not alone alone, Amabelle was there.) and left to his own devices. With Poe’s departure he got up and cleared the table, not minding to do the clean up as he didn’t have much else to do. 

He grabbed his comm after cleaning, walking into the bedroom as he saw Amabelle perched on his pillow on the bed. It was...domestic feeling being here, even though he knew it was for convenience and Poe’s loneliness. 

He settled down on the bed, not really settling in as he knew he would be getting up again, but getting comfortable. He kept the video feed up for the speech, waiting for Poe to arrive as he worked on paperwork on the side. He couldn’t help traveling over Poe’s form with his eyes, the suit tugging in all the right places. The man was a masterpiece of muscle and heart. It hurt Hux to know that he had once ordered his own men to take Poe down…not to mention allowed him to be tortured, but that was for another day’s thought. It was a happy day today, and tomorrow he needed to focus. Poe needed him to focus. 

He startled when he heard Poe calling for him, having not realized how long the man had been gone. He set his comm on the bed and walked out into the living room just in time to see the man fall to the ground, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Are you okay??” He chuckled, seeing him struggling. “Do you need help?”

“These stupid boots!” Poe yelled. “I can’t get it off. I can’t even get it to budge. How does anybody wear these all the time?” He undulated on the floor in his struggles with the right boot. “Lieutenant Hux, send help!” he called, bouncing up and down a few times in a ripple from head to toe as he yanked fruitlessly. “This is some new form of torture.” He ended up banging into the sofa a few times, making it slide a little on the hard floor. “Off! Off! Off!”

Finally, he gave up and just collapsed in a puddle of limbs. “I surrender,” he called over. “Send in my resignation, Lieutenant. General-in-Chief Poe Dameron, defeated by a pair of malicious calf-strangling nerf-leather atrocities. Tell them I fought bravely.”

Hux’s smile got wider and wider as he watched the man struggle on the ground, shaking his head at how much he was over-reacting (He knew Poe was doing it on purpose though.) “You’re something, you know that?” He walked over, leaning down and grabbing Poe’s foot as he expertly (as he had done this a million times himself) pulled the heel in such a way it slipped right off before tossing it to the ground to do the other one. “There, you big man child.” He chuckled again, pushing the couch back in it’s original position. “There will be no resignations today I’m afraid.” He sat down, staring down at the man still on the floor. “You look tired.”

“Freedom,” Poe said and pulled off both socks to toss after the jacket and boots. He stuck his legs in the air and wiggled his toes with a quiet smile, before settling everything back down to the floor again. “Thank you, Armitage. And yeah, I’m a bit tired. Talked to a lot of people tonight. Some of them have never been in a battle before. It’s funny, I feel like I haven’t stopped battling for years now. I’m ready to be done. I’m glad there’s so few Absolutions left.” He rested his right arm under his head to prop it up a little as he spoke to Armitage, but showed no other sign of moving.

“I saw the X-Wing I’m going to fly tomorrow, too, if Rey and Finn don’t tie me down with the Force to make me stay. They’re both steaming mad about it all.” He shook his head with a light frown, almost a pout. “But she’s a beauty, Armitage. A lot newer than anything I’ve flown since I left the navy. Missing my distinctive markings, of course, but still mine for tomorrow. BB-8’s excited, too. He and I went over all of her with some of the other pilots. They, at least, are happy to have me join them.”

He looked to the ginger-haired man, eyes wide and imploring. “You still don’t think I’m making a mistake?”

Hux watched him with amusement, one arm over the armrest, his good leg crossed over his bad. “No, I don’t. Worried, but I don’t believe in stopping true potential. You were a pilot for years. You have been a General for months. Which one do you think would benefit the Third Republic more in this moment?” He smiled softly as he looked down at his lap. “I can’t say I can help with holding those two back, but...in my opinion, they should respect your wishes as their friend and leader.” Hux was very big on respect and ranking. Sometimes it got in his way, but it was how he was raised. People gained their position because of their deeds and hard work and he believed that should be respected.

Poe smiled at him, reassured and content again. “Thanks,” he said in his softest, most sincere tone. “And thanks for worrying about me, too. I appreciate both.” He shut his eyes and allowed himself a few moments to just lie there.

“You ready for those creams?” he asked finally, slowly peeling himself off the floor. “If you take them out of the chiller now, they’ll be warm enough to eat when I get out of the shower.” He was already headed for the bedroom and removing the rest of the uniform. “I guess I should have this laundered, but I’d be happy never to even see it again. Who designs this ridiculous stuff?” His undershirt, pants and briefs came flying out the door to join the rest of his dress uniform in the main room. 

He sauntered into the fresher perfectly nude, trusting Armitage to take care of dessert. The water was warm and lovely, washing away the rest of his tension and leaving him refreshed and ready for his treat. 

Dressed in a loose pair of pants and nothing else, with a few drops still falling from his curls, he headed back to crash in a chair by the table. “What are we drinking with this, Armitage? Bantha milk is usually a good side. Did they send some?”

Hux chuckled as he watched Poe practically strip on his way to the refresher. “I think it’s dashing!” He called out before making his way over to the small cooler in the office. He set them on the coffee table before sitting back on the couch, waiting for him to come back. 

The movement from the couch woke him from his daydream, having been thinking about how he would keep himself on the bridge when Poe was gone before he looked over. “I’m not sure...I just saw the creams...” 

He leaned over and opened the box, seeing the little pile of sweet pastries. He had never had these before, and he knew they would be sweet, but he wanted to do this for Poe. Try something new with him...just in case he never could again.

Poe pouted a little at no milk, but said, “Oh well, we can go without. Dole them out, Armitage. And maybe some napkins, too. They’re messy, but in the best kind of way.” He made grabby hands in the other man’s direction, indicating his impatience. 

“Did you give Amabelle some love while I was gone? She was snoring in her bed when I got out of the shower. She’s almost as loud as you.” Which was not very loud. Both gingers tended to make tiny little snorey-type noises that Poe adored. He’d had no trouble getting to sleep despite their differences, with Armitage making said sounds from nearby. His presence eased the coldness of the room.

Hux nodded, grabbing a few napkins as he started to handle the creams with care, some of the white filling getting on his fingers but he didn’t lick that them yet. “I do not snore.” He frowned, glaring over at Poe though it had no venom behind it. “…well, I don’t think I do...do I?” He looked almost worried about it. Not thinking about it, he licked the cream off his fingers, making a face at the sweet filling. It wasn’t bad, he just had not been mentally prepared for the intense flavor. “Wow...” He sucked at his teeth to get the rest of it. He blinked a few times as he looked at the creams in his lap, taking a deep breath. “That’s…sweet...”

Poe watched with fascinated delight as Armitage sucked cream off his fingers, not only because it was hot (which it was), but because it was an action so unlike him. His normal fastidiousness would never allow him to do something so unclean. Poe bit his lower lip to keep from calling him out on it, hoping he might do it again.

“Tiny snores,” he reassured him. “Adorable snores. You and Amabelle…almost in harmony. And I enjoy them. They’re soothing. Helps me sleep.” 

He snagged one of the creams for himself and took a large bite, making a deeply pleased noise. The inevitable mess on his face and fingers did not bother him a bit, as they were part of the experience. “They are sweet. But in a good way. They’re not too much for you, are they? I know your palette’s still trying to catch up with the notion that food can have flavor.” He sucked off each of his fingers and swiped a tongue over his lips to get the last of the filling and crumbs when he polished off the first pasty. “And these are really good. I wonder if there’s a native chef in the galley.”

Hux's cheeks went red at finding out that he did indeed snore, though lightly. He guessed it wasn't a big deal if Poe didn't find it irritating. “Well, I guess just wake me if it ever gets too much." 

He reached to grab a cream from his napkin, looking at it. "I guess it would be best to have it all at the same time...not just the filling." He slowly took a bite of one, chewing it as he stared at the other half in thought. The filling was sweat of course, that much he had tasted before when dolling them out, but now? The pastry was light and fluffy, and it paired well with the sweat cream inside. It was a burst of sweet softness and savory bready pastry. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at Poe. “This-" He swallowed his bite. "This is amazing." He quickly put the second one in his mouth, making a small content noise as he chewed that one. "I thought all sweets were just too much.” Hux had tried a few candies from other crew members and they had been way too much, but this? Not like that at all. There was a small bit of cream at the edge of his lips too busy finishing his second bite to notice.

Poe paused in his eating to just watch Armitage enjoy the dessert for himself, all wide-eyed wonder and joy. He so loved giving the other man these bits of happiness and pleasure in life that he’d so obviously never experienced in the First Order.

The fact that he was also obliviously getting himself a bit dirty just heightened Poe’s delight. 

“You missed a spot,” he said playfully and without thinking, leaned forward to swipe Armitage’s lips with his thumb. He sucked the sweet cream off the pad of his finger with a little hum of delight and then looked back at his friend.

Hux blushed as he felt the finger rub against his mouth, then following it with his eyes to watch Poe put said finger in his own mouth. That did something to him, causing his heart to flutter as he let out a small cough, looking away to cover his mouth. “T-thanks…didn't realize I was making a mess." He wiped his mouth just in case there was any remnants before leaning back against the couch, taking another pastry in hand to take a more careful bite. 

Hux looked over at Poe, seeing how comfortable and happy he was. Hux had never gone out to battle, and he never cared deeply enough about any of his crew who did to worry like this. “Are you scared about tomorrow?" he asked, voice lowered in trepidation.

Poe’s eyelids lowered in consideration of the blush still staining Armitage’s cheeks, finding him extremely attractive and feeling a surge of his own warmth at the thought. He was glad he didn’t turn red as easily. He sucked his thumb a little more in pure devilry, eyes still watching Armitage. 

“No, I’m not,” Poe said. “I get a bout of nerves right before I go out, but as soon as I’m in the ship, behind the controls, that all goes away. I’m right where I need to be, right where I want to be.” 

He picked up another treat and held it up in font of himself as he continued. “The first time I ever went into a situation like this, I was 15 and a member of a spice gang. I got myself into a mess with a couple of other smugglers, and they wanted nothing more than to shoot me down. I had nothing but a speeder bike to try and outrun them…but I did. And after I got away, I threw up everything in my stomach and cried.”

“I’ve been on a lot of missions since then, Armitage. And I’ve learned how to harness the fears and nerves into something constructive. I guess after you’ve faced down being blown out of the sky as often as I have, you reconcile to it. I was afraid before the battle of Exegol, but only because I was afraid of losing the damn war to the Final Order and not because I was afraid of dying myself. I would have preferred death to living in a galaxy ruled by them.”

He popped the pastry in his mouth and chewed, eyes closed in enjoyment again. 

Hux listened, his eyes glancing at different parts of Poe as he spoke, unable to keep his eyes off the man. He wondered what it was like to grow up in such a chaotic world like that, no structure, no idea how the day after the next would be. It was scary for Hux to think about...he had only ever known structure, liter Order. He popped the other half of the cream in his mouth, the comment about the Order bringing a small bout of guilt forward. "If you’re that confident in yourself, I support you." He shot Poe a soft smile. "I don't see the remnants of the Order having enough fire power to fight back as they wish they could, and with the gaining of these Star Destroyers on your side you only have the upper hand.”

“I hope you’re right. We’ve had enough death and lost too many people on both sides.” Poe glanced over at Armitage with his warm gaze, conveying silently how glad he was the other man wasn’t one of them. “I think Finn and Rey are ready to move on once the last of the large First Order ships are stopped and peace seems secure. They’ve got a whole new destiny ahead of them now. You know Rey took the name of Skywalker, right? I think it fits her…like it did Leia, even if she never admitted to it.” He let out a low sigh of memory for the loss that still hurt him most. 

“Did you ever meet her, Armitage? I know your father had some runs in with her, though that was before your birth, I think. She spoke of him a few times with distaste.” He didn’t allow himself to wonder what Armitage might have been without that man in his life, in part because it would have denied him the current pleasure of being with him. 

Hux listened quietly, understanding what Poe meant about the two moving on. Neither of them were held down by the type of responsibility that Poe was, or Hux had been. Once all this was over, Hux was going to be helping Poe out for the rest of...forever with their work. (Not that he was upset by that. He couldn't picture himself in any life of luxury or lazy simplicity.) 

“No, I did not. Well, I had some occasions of speaking to her over the comm during stand-offs or talks of ceasefire, but other than that, no." He stared at his lap, fiddling with the last cream on the napkin. "I do know that I could see the similarities between her and Ren- their stubbornness and expressive nature. It wasn't hard to see where he got those qualities from." He chuckled lightly. "Though I can see now that unlike his mother, Ren had no caring bone in his body." 

He sighed heavily, looking back over to Poe before looking back down to eat the last cream, savoring the taste. This was how it felt to be around Poe sometimes, too sweet but lulled by the savory taste of security and something else he couldn't put his finger on. "It's getting late...we should probably rest before tomorrow..”

Poe wondered if that were true, given some of what Rey told them and some of what her silences said. Still, it was true Ren had never been kind to Armitage, so he let the comment go.  
(He’d never known the man, anyway, except for the bout of torture, which put him more in Armitage’s camp than Rey’s.)

“I’m sorry you never got to meet her under better circumstances,” Poe said with a sigh. “Sometimes, I still expect her to appear around a corner, all full of piss and vinegar and wisdom.” He huffed out another breath. “All right, let’s go to bed. I’l ready. You need a shower?”

Hux shook his head. "No I took one earlier." He set the napkin on the table (they could clean up later) and stood, already ready for bed in his sleep clothes. He made his way toward the bedroom, the odd feeling that he had the first night of sleeping in the same bed was already gone. He slipped in under the covers on his side, moving the comm to the nightstand and pulling Amabelle off his pillow and down next to his stomach. He yawned, though he could feel the tingling sensation of the sugars in his system. (Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to eat sweets so late.) "You sure your going to be able to sleep? I feel like I’m buzzing." He couldn't describe the feeling otherwise.

Poe put in a call for a cleaner droid with permission to enter and remove all of the mess, before following Armitage into their shared bedroom. He did a brief routine of stretches, before climbing into bed next to the other man. “You really aren’t used to much sugar, are you?” he asked, amused. “You have a sugar buzz like a little kid gets.” He smiled fondly across the mattress at the back of his bedmate. “You might need to go walk some of it off if you can’t sleep, but then you’ll crash hard and sleep well. We might need to get you extra caf in the morning, even.” He chuckled and settled his head down on the pillow. “Sleep well. And thanks for being here, Armitage. I sleep best with you near me.” He closed his eyes and prepared himself to sleep.

"I don't know if I like this feeling..." He chuckled, turning to lay on his back as he tapped his fingers lightly against his leg, staring at the ceiling. 

Hux bit his lip as he turned slightly to look back at Poe, the curve of the man's face soft against his pillow. He frowned, tomorrow heavy on his mind now that he felt wide awake, mind racing on what could happen. If Poe came back perfectly fine, nothing changed other than the work load and type. They would most likely leave the smaller First Order remnants up to the other ships and go on about their days doing regular military activities. Maybe even going to Headquarters planetside. 

If Poe didn't come back...there was much more that could happen. First off, everyone would hate him even more than they did before, being one of the few supporters (other than the pilots) of Poe's flight tomorrow. They would most likely demote him again without the protection of their leader, and he would live the rest of his days in some form of service to someone else. He would also lose the only man in his life he had ever considered a friend, more than a friend. 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to fight against the feeling of needing to move. He waited till he heard the gentle breathing of the other man before he got out of the bed, knowing sleep wouldn't be coming to him that night. He took his tablet and grabbed Amabelle from the bed and made his way to the office space to sit and go over battle plans, schematics and Poe's ship readiness logs. There would be nothing wrong, and he would find any flaw if one existed. If Poe questioned his sleep, he would just tell him he woke up early due to nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

In half an hour, they would be coming out of hyperspace and confronting the Absolution. All of the pilots, Poe included, had finished their pre-flight checks and most were waiting for the go ahead to climb aboard and start their engines. But he rushed through the halls of the ship in full pilot gear (feeling more comfortable than he had in months), headed for the Bridge.

He knew Finn and Rey (not to mention some of the other higher ranked officers) waited for him there to try one more time to talk him out of flying into battle with the rest of the X-wings. He knew every one of the arguments they’d made, but it all came down to this- General-in-Chief Poe Dameron was too important to lose in a fighter battle. And no matter how he tried to argue his counterpoints, they’d never agree. 

Just as he’d never agree with them.

But he could only give them ten minutes to growl at him anyway. He only had to let them berate and argue and yell at him for ten minutes before he could head back down the X-Wing and his real place in this galaxy. This would mostly likely be his last firefight, one way or another, and he wanted his last to be one of the final battles against the Order.

And if he died…well, he was confident Rey, Finn, Armitage and the rest of the survivors of the Resistance and the people of the Third Republic would make this work. He had to believe that to go on anyway.

He approached the doors to the bridge and took a deep breath to fortify himself. “Alright, Dameron, you can take ten minutes of yelling. Remember, Leia smacked you once.”

Hux stood near the doors of the bridge, brows furrowed in worry as he waited for Poe. He saw Poe when the man woke up, helped him get ready, made caff for the both of them (though Poe didn't know Hux was already running on four of them, after almost crashing asleep on Poe's desk at oh five hundred in the morning) and sent him out the door before he prepared his own morning plans. 

Hux had send out replies to the many queries in his inbox, including many requests to meet with Poe to talk him out of his current mission. He had denied each and every one before he headed out to meet the man at the bridge. 

He heard the sound of boots, turning to see Poe Dameron, General-in-Chief and lifetime pilot, fully geared and rarin’ to go. A smile pulled at his lips as he straightened up to meet him. “Are you ready?" he asked as they met at the door. "You know I support you…” He rested a hand on Poe's shoulder for a few seconds before letting it fall.

Poe leaned into the hand for a millisecond and said, “I know you do, and I appreciate it. I’m going to get my scolding before I return to my ship. I have to officially leave things in the hands of General Finn and then I’ll be free to fly. I know they mean well, but they’re dragging me down with the nagging. I need to be in the right headspace before I fly. Come down with me and wish me well when I takeoff? That’s all I’ll need.” He put a hand on Hux’s shoulder in return for the gesture.

Hux nodded at the request before leaning in to open the door, the sound of people talking (some louder than others) was evident the moment the door opened. As soon as the two men stepped inside, however, the room went quiet for a moment, everyone looking over at them before the sound started back up, some even louder then before. 

"General! You can't do this." 

"General Finn, you must do something." 

"If you die who will lead us!?" 

“You're making a mistake! You belong here with us on this bridge!" 

Rey pushed through people to get over to the two, a look of worry on her face as she looked between them. “Poe, there has to be something I can do to change your mind." She rung her hands together. "The reports came back from the scouts; there are much more fighters than anticipated. I think they gathered help from the other outliers before we could reach them. I know your skills are great but..." She glanced at Hux who looked away, a tight neutral look on his face, but only anger and indignation rolling off him. He trusted Poe's abilities even though he had never seen the man pilot an X-wing before…she could sense it. She looked back to Poe, jaw tensing. "Finn can't do this, all this political stuff, he hates it, too." She knew damn well Poe hated it, but he was much better at putting on a diplomatic face than them.

Finn appeared at her side at that moment. “Poe, man, please. I know you’re the best in the air, but you’re not a pilot anymore. You’re not even a General of the Resistance. You’re the General-in-Chief of the Third Republic’s military. You’re the most decorated soldier and well-known hero alive. Please, don’t go. Stay on the Bridge and help lead the battle from here.”

Poe hung his head a little, but then lifted it with a shake. “My place is in the black in a battle. The plan is already made. The situation on the Bridge is stable. You’ve got this, Finn, Rey, and if you need help, there’s Lieutenant Hux for you to turn to. Plus the captain and her closest officers.” He put a hand on his chest and rustled the flight suit. “If there are more fighters than expected, there’s more need for someone with my experience out there. You know a lot of the Third Republic pilots haven’t ever been in a firefight. I’ve got to do this. Please, understand.”

Finn shook his head, lips pursed together. “This isn’t right, Poe. You’re being selfish. This is like that time with Hondo and Crait. When Leia demoted you.”

Poe turned nearly white as a sheet and took a stagger-step back. 

Hux felt his chest constrict as he saw Poe's face, heart dropping at the expression. His brows furrowed as he turned to look back at Finn, hands pulling into fists at his side. He had been holding his voice, as he should be at his, rank but there was no holding back the stem of anger that welled in him. 

He took a step forward, surprise in peoples’ faces, as they all got quiet. "Is that how you treat your General-in-Chief, General Finn?" His voice was steady, though his heart raced. "Because if it is then you’re not fit for your rank." He hadn't spoken so clearly, or harshly since before he left the First Order. "You have no idea what he’s given up to lead this military, these people." 

The room was now quiet around them, Rey surprised at Hux's sudden burst of anger and courage, which prompted him to speak up. 

"He is trying to do what is needed to win. By wanting him to stay here, out of the battle, you’re doing not only him, but the Third Republic a disservice by wasting his skill and experience." His voice was stern, loud enough to be heard throughout the Bridge without yelling. It was very similar to how he would reprimand his troops in the Order. “Yes, he may die, but that is how war goes. You should be happy that a leader wants to join the rank and file to fight by their side." 

He had almost moved between Poe and Finn, staring hard into Finn's eyes. "Poe came here to give you all his last few moments before departure…and now you’ve wasted it." His last few words did hold some venom, to match the pang of hurt in his heart.

“Well, there you are,” Finn whispered, staring into Hux’s eyes. “Not exactly the same, I guess.” He looked at Poe, who was still very pale, and back to Hux. “Hnh.” He took a deep, calming breath and felt for his connection to the Force, to Rey, to Poe. Stepping around Hux, he addressed Poe again, “I shouldn’t have said that. That was- that was a terrible thing to say. I just- I don’t want to lose you now, Poe, not after all of this.”

Hux held the gaze until he could no longer see Finn as the man walked behind him to get to Poe, his hands still clenched in fists at his side. staring ahead of himself as he seethed. He hadn't been this angry since dealing with Ren, and this felt almost worse. He looked around a bit as he saw others staring at him before he took a step back, falling just behind Poe.

Poe firmed his jaw, color returning to his face. “You won’t if I can help it,” he said and extended a hand to Finn.

Finn took it and then stepped forward to give Poe a hug. “Be careful out there, Poe. And may the Force be with you.”

Poe happily returned the hug and then shifted to Rey. “And you?”

Rey watched Hux, a softer look on her face as she could tell the anger wasn't directed at Finn in the way he thought or felt. She turned to Poe, smiling sadly. “If you’re going to go through with this then please-“ she stepped forward, pulling into the hug Finn was still a part of “-take care of yourself. I'll do what I can here." She pressed a warm kiss to the side of his cheek as they stood there. 

Hux wasn't jealous of their friendship, not really, but he was angry at how Poe could forgive them for their harsh words so easily. "Five minutes until take off." He spoke finally to remind the man. "It's now or never.”

Poe squeezed her once more and said, “You’re still the strongest of us all, Rey,” before letting go and nodding to Armitage. “Let’s go.” He saluted the rest of the Bridge, who all returned it with eagerness and said, “I know you’ll all do your part to win this fight. May the Force be with us.”

“May the Force be with us,” the Bridge crew echoed, even as Poe turned on his heels and hustled out the door, snagging Armitage’s arm to urge him along. 

When they reached the lift to take them to the hangar, he turned and gave him a huge hug. “My hero,” he said. “You were amazing. Thank you.” He held him until the doors opened and then trotted out, headed for his X-wing. Many heads snapped up, salutes being thrown, as he came. Here, at least, were people glad to see him manning an X-wing

He turned one last time to Armitage and grinned at him. “See you when I get back.”

Hux followed, not really caring about being guided as he was still angry. "I'm no hero Poe....i'm just angry." His heart constricting more and more the closer they got to the X-wing, knowing that this was where they parted, and only time would tell the ending. He gave Poe one last nod, watching him climb up into the plane. "You better be." 

He forced his anger down, not wanting to be their potential last moment be one of upset and smiled softly. "I'll have creams waiting for you when you get back." He waved slightly as he backed up.

“Hey,” Poe said, stepping after him. “You’re my hero.” He grabbed Armitage around the lower back and lifted him off the ground into a spinning hug, twice around. “Take care of everyone,” he said, setting him down and then dashed into his X-wing.

“You ready, BB-8?” he asked, laughing as the droid gave a delighted peal. “Yeah, me, too. This is General Poe Dameron, Gold Leader, ready for takeoff.”

“Copy, Gold Leader,” Control said. “You will be cleared for take-off in five…four…three…two…one…”

The Star Freedom came out of hyperspace and almost in the same instant, Poe turned on his engines and zoomed out of the hanger, the first one out of the ship and into the black. And like a pack of loth-wolves, the others followed on his heels, spreading out behind their alpha to fight the enemy pack to the death. 

Hux stood there in the now nearly empty bay, the only other people the flight techs. He took a deep breath as he stared at the open doors for a few moments before turning around towards the lift. He didn't think he would be welcome, but he was going to wait in the bridge regardless. As Poe's aide, he had certain privileges and one of them meant being allowed to be in the bridge without the man. He mainly wanted to keep tabs on the fight, hear it first hand instead of down the pipeline of crew. 

He made it back, a few people giving him looks when he walked back in, but most everyone left him alone. He found himself a wall to stand by, watching numbly as people reported statistics and called out orders. Rey had seen him, but she paid him no mind, being rather busy herself. It was strange to stand there and watch these people do exactly as he had done not too long ago, their urgent voices as they listened to and answered the comms. 

He worried at the edge of his uniform sleeve, his heart not having stopped beating fast the entire time. The only reason he knew how long it had been was due to the chronometer on the enter console he kept his eyes on, Gold Squad's numbers front and center. It had been well over thirty minutes when a few alarm bells started to rise.

“General, we’re having trouble with comms,” a Lieutenant said from her position.

“Understood,” Finn said, eyes on the battle in front of them. “Continue firing on the Absolution. Concentrate on the area damaged by the collision from the last of the Ties.” He watched Poe with bated breath take on a full five fighters and send them all crashing, one after another, into a weak spots on the Destroyer design, pointed out to them in the past by Hux himself. He darted his eyes to the other man, standing still and silent and watching the battle unfold. He knew then, as surely as he knew that he’d been in the wrong before, that sending Poe out to fight cost Hux a lot, too. 

And his obvious prowess in battle, the way he flew rings around everyone else on both sides cost Poe something. The Tie-fighters, correctly identifying the alpha of the pack, began to hunt in groups to try and bring him down. Finn found himself holding his breath for longer and longer periods as Poe kept outmaneuvering and outflying them in every more impressive ways.

“Force protect him,” Finn heard himself mutter.

As if summoned by his words, Poe’s voice sounded over the shoddy comms, “Alright, a few more good licks to her stern and we’ve got her. Gold-four to my three. Gold-seven to my twelve. Gold-five on my six. Red group. Blue group. Cover us. We need to get this wrapped up now. On my mark.” He made a turn that caused BB-8 to shriek as they nearly clipped two Tie-fighters trying an approach. “Mark.” All of the X-wings shot forward toward the immense Destroyer, targeting the breach in her stern hull to give their own Star Freedom a hole to widen and cripple their rival ship. 

The comms gave a shriek that caused the lieutenant at the comms panel cry out and rip off her headphones. There was nothing but a ringing through them as everyone on the Bridge watched as X-wings and Ties intersected, in a blaze of phaser fire and tangled wings.

And then Poe’s voice came again. “Gold-three-“ static “-Tie on my-“ static “-not gonna;” static “No!”

And the view screens lit up with a massive explosion.

“Poe!” Finn screamed. 

The whole bridge went silent save for a few cries of despair, Rey covering her mouth as she leaned back against the table behind her, eyes wide. The alarms still blaring and the sound of Finn's cry the only thing cutting through the air. 

Hux felt his body go cold, like ice had been dumped down his spine. 

No. 

No there was no way. 

He pushed off from the wall, staring wide at the screen just as everyone else was. His breaths came in short pants as he trembled, the weight of his decision to support the pilot in his endeavors crashing down on him. What had been the point? He had helped Poe gain confidence in the position of General-in-Chief, only to help him tear it all down by encouraging him to be reckless...and now he was gone. 

He barely noticed the angry looks directed his way as he stood there in the middle of the room staring at the blaze on the screen. He felt like he was going to be sick, all the caf he had drunk churning in his stomach as he realized how alone he was at this very moment. How he held back the tears that welled in his eyes he would never know, but he did. 

Through the debris on the screen and the tears scalding his eyes, Finn still noted that Poe had accomplished his mission. A hole was rent through the side of the Absolution, and he yelled in a voice now filled with rage, “Target the damage and fire!” and was gratified when the stunned crew still had the wherewithal (and fury) to carry out his order with alacrity.

The Absolution buckled and bucked under the ferocity of the fire, and the comms officer suddenly cried, “Message from the Absolution, General! They surrender. Their Captain is dead. They want your terms.”

“No terms. Unconditional surrender,” Finn said. “Power down all their weapons, call in their remaining fighters and lower their shields.” 

But even as she relayed his orders, something stirred inside Finn, and he murmured, “Poe,” and took a step closer to the viewscreens.

From the opposite side of the monster Star Destroyer, four X-Wings, all that was left of the brave group that had flown straight into the jaws of the foe, appeared in view, on a course back to the hanger and safety. “Call them. Who are they?” he demanded of the comms officer.

“I’m sorry, Sir, comms to the X-wings are still down,” she said with a frown, hands flying over her controls. “I can’t get a read on them.”

Finn wished for the distinctive markings on Poe’s old X-wing, though he noted with a spark of hope the gold wings of two of them. And- inside him, the Force whispered its own reassurance. “Poe,” he repeated softly and turned to Hux. “Go. Hangar Bay 1.”

Hux could barely tell what was going on around him, the buzz of people and his blood in his ears was pounding in his head. He barely heard it, Finn’s voice, soft in his ear. He tensed, looking back to see Finn looking directly at him. He heard Finn say Poe’s name, then a bay number. 

His eyes widening as he nodded slightly and turned to run out the door. He already breathed hard as he ran past people, pushing through crowds. It felt so much further than it actually was with his mind reeling. He smacked the button next to the lift to get it to open. He could feel a wheeze cropping up and a flare of pain in his left leg, but he didn’t care. 

The lift finally came, the door barely open before he squeezed through and pressed the button to go to the Fighter Bay. It was agonizing, the wait. Eventually it dinged his arrival, the doors opened, and he squeezed through again, once again running down the halls towards the bay. He probably looked a mess, but he didn’t care. 

Someone called out for him, but he barely heard as he rushed through the door into the bay. 

He saw several ships, including a damaged X-wing with gold tips and the hatch open. 

Where was he? 

Where was he!? 

Hux saw a flash of orange flight suit and dark hair coming out from behind the ship, and his eyes widened as he kicked up his pace. 

“POE!” He called out, loud voice echoing through the fighter bay. 

When the man turned, revealing Poe Dameron and their gazes connected, Hux smiled stupidly, tears still streaming unnoticed down his face. He raced across the room and tackled the man, slamming into him and wrapping his arms around the pilot.

Poe had landed his damaged ship with the ease of all of his years of experience, plus natural expertise, in the hangar. Though his blood still sang with the success of their mission, he mourned the loss of so many young pilots in the doing. (But it was a familiar feeling, one he’d suffered many times over his years as a pilot.) He climbed out of the rig and accepted the congratulations of the remaining pilots, plus the crew in the hangar (none of whom knew about the events on the Bridge), while watching a slightly battered BB-8 be removed from the ship. (And he was grateful his droid partner had also survived another battle with him.)

And then he heard Armitage’s vote ring through the bay and turned to greet him, grin spreading across his face naturally. Before he could respond, however, he was hit full on by the taller man and found himself on the ground, holding him tightly. He also discovered Armitage was crying. Ugly crying, yet. Tears pouring down his face in a river from his eyes.

Like always, such emotion triggered Poe’s protective, caring side and caused him to hold Armitage tighter still. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry, Armitage. What’s wrong? Everything’s okay. We won,” and a litany of other soothing phrases fell from his mouth as he tried to figure out what had happened. 

Hux held tight, face pressed deep into Poe’s neck, shoulders shaking with his sobs. He couldn’t speak yet, his emotions too high as he heard Poe asking him what was wrong. Hux cared not for the looks they were getting, tired of hiding how he felt about…everything really. 

A few moments later he took a deep wheezing breath, lungs still on fire from running all the way there. “We- we thought you were dead…” he mumbled, another sob escaping him before he could control it. 

“Y-you went in just before the breach and then...we saw an explosion and you were just gone.” His arms tightened, feeling as though he wanted to get closer to Poe even though they were already pressed so tightly together.

“Aw, buddy, I’m sorry,” Poe murmured, as he stroked Armitage’s hair gently, still on the floor. He combed through the soft locks and continued to make noises of comfort. “I’m not dead, Armitage. I’m good. Not even hurt beyond a few bruises. I promise.” 

Poe sighed and allowed himself to enjoy the closeness of the other man, the warmth and strength of his lean, long body pressed again his. The hand not in his hair, smoothed over his back in a soothing manner (while also soaking up the feel of muscle and warmth). “I’m here. You’ve still got me.” 

Hux couldn’t help the overwhelming feelings, the need to be closer. He pulled back from the hug slightly, just enough to looked down at Poe. He didn’t care if he looked nasty, or crying or red-faced and wheezing, all he knew right now is that he needed to be closer. 

He suddenly leaned in, crushing his lips to Poe’s as he held on, breathing heavily through his nose as they kissed. He needed to do this, regardless of how Poe thought about the kiss because at least he would have finally showed Poe his true feelings. He could live with Poe not wanting him, as long as he was alive.

Poe made a tiny noise of shock as Armitage kissed him, but instantly melted into the kiss. He acquiesced to Armitage’s need, the desperation in the press of their lips. His mouth went pliant and accepting beneath him, and he allowed himself to fall back fully on the ground, urging Armitage on top of him.

As the kissing progressed, he worked to gentle and soothe the contact between them. His tongue flicked out to lightly touch Armitage’s lips, asking for permission to twine with its mate. He cradled Armitage’s head and tilted it to meet his at a less aggressive angle. And he introduced care and love into the touch in addition to the desperation and passion. 

He’d forgotten all about their being in a public place, not that he would have cared if he remembered. His only worry was the man in his arms, the joining of their mouths.

Hux let himself be pulled into the kiss and the hold for a few moments longer before finally pulling away, taking in a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry,” he wheezed, “I shouldn’t have done that.” He didn’t pull away, though he did look up to see all the shocked faces around them. Well...there was no taking any of that back now. Surely all this would be common knowledge in a few hours. 

He looked back down at Poe. “You should go up-” Hux wheezed “-to the bridge....let them know you’re alive.” He slowly pushed up, now sitting on Poe’s legs as he looked down at him.

“Kriff that,” Poe said decisively from the ground and snagged Armitage by the shirt to haul him down into another kiss. He rolled them over so he was on top this time, taking charge and exploring Hux’s mouth with deep sweeps of his tongue. He shifted to pin him down by the hips, pressing his growing hardness into Armitage’s groin.

The only thing that stopped him from really getting into it was BB-8 ramming into his side and bleeping at new top volume.

He lifted his head to give the droid a tiny glare, before turning his attentions back to the man now under him. “Armitage,” he murmured, “thank you for being so glad I’m alive. You make me even happier to be alive, too. Don’t be sorry.” He dotted little kisses over his face between words, tasting the salt of his tears. “I love you, too.” He sealed their mouths again, ignoring the renewed beeping and whistles from his droid. 

Hux was about to get up before he was very unceremoniously pulled back down into the kiss, a small squeak coming from him as they collided. His cheeks were red hot as Poe rolled them over, closing his eyes to keep out the sight of other people. But he didn’t dare retract from this, not when he was finally getting what he wanted. His thoughts were cut short when he felt Poe’s hips press down against his own, a moan escaping him without being able to stop it. When Poe pulled away, he chased the kiss for a moment before letting his head fall back down, looking up at the man as he peppered kisses along his face. 

I love you, too. 

Hux hadn’t said anything though? How could Poe know? Did he love Poe? He had never loved anyone before. Was this what it felt like? A hard wrenching pain in his heart at the thought of ever loosing him again? His lip quivered slightly at the thought. Poe’s words hitting him deep as he felt so overwhelmed. 

“D...don’t do that again...” He smiled sadly, his breaths coming in short. “The...almost dying thing i mean..” He locked eyes with Poe where he laid under him, a sudden chuckle bubbling out. “Kriff...How is it your the only one.” wheeze. “Who made me such a mess in my life?” He chuckled again, not angry at the fact.

“Because I’m the one you love,” Poe said with a pleased smile and thumbed over his right cheek with an affectionate hand. “And I’ll try to avoid it as much as possible. I’m sorry for scaring you, baby. I didn’t mean to.”

BB-8 rammed into them again and screeched.

“Kriff. Alright. Alright. Not appropriate behavior. Whatever.” Poe laughed and rubbed his nose against Armitage’s. “I guess we should get back to the Bridge and reassure everyone there and check-in on what’s going on. But we’re revisiting this later, understood? No backing out.” He rolled himself up to his feet and pulled Armitage after him.

As he looked around, the hangar burst into cheers and applause and whistles. Poe saluted them, even as he led Armitage toward the lift. “Yeah, yeah,” he said good-naturedly. “Whoop it up.” He tugged Armitage back into another kiss as the lift doors closed on them and didn’t let go until they opened again.

“So everyone thought I died?’ he asked, approaching the Bridge with a hint of trepidation. (Finn was going to hug and then clobber him.)

Hux's face was nothing but red as he was hoisted up, holding onto Poe's shoulder for support as they walked. The hoots and hollers made him look at the floor in embarrassment, knowing that now he would have to deal with...that end of things. 

He limped along. "We all watched you disappear in the explosion." He knew he would be hurting tonight, but it was worth it to have gotten this outcome.

Poe noted the limping, too, and said, “As soon as I’m doing getting hollered at again, and we get the surrender process rolling, we’re going to our quarters, I’m giving your leg a massage and then we’re going to have a serious make-out session on the bed. We’ll have to save the couch, the floor, my desk, your old room, the shower, the sink and the rest of our quarters for when your leg is better.”

Finn waited right on the other side of the Bridge door when it opened, and Poe nearly went down in a heap on the floor again at his hug. He rocked back right into the wall when Rey added on her own hug to the two of them.

“Uh, hi. Sorry for scaring you. But look, I didn’t die,” Poe said, even as he was aware of the Bridge crew yelling and cheering and whistling their own relief. “Seriously, I’m going to get worse issues with my ego this way…” But he held them tightly, too, grateful.

“I hate you so much right now,” Finn muttered into his shoulder, before letting him go.

“General Finn. Rey. Thank you. And report!” Poe allowed his voice to fall back into command mode at the end. 

Hux nodded as he leaned up against the wall, watching the other two practically tackle the man who had come back from the dead. 

Rey held on tight, the three of them taking in the hug before letting go. "After your successful breach of their defenses, we were able to pound them into surrender. We’re sending over the pre-selected team now to commandeer the Absolution in the name of the Third Republic. It's over, Poe…you did it." 

She smiled widely at Poe, then looked over to Hux for a moment, her smile softening. "Now hurry up and get your commendations and thanks from the crew and get your ass to rest!" Rey rarely cussed but she felt this moment required it, wanted him to take care of himself for a bit...and his personal life. "We will let the council know your reports will be late." She winked.

Finn rolled his eyes at her and led Poe more to the center of the Bridge, taking his time to allow the man to collect his congratulations, and handshakes from the other crew. He stopped in the middle and blew out a long breath. 

Poe finally made his way back to the middle of the Bridge and set a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “You do have this, you know. Rey’s right about that. Just give me a call if something really comes up…but I’m so glad to have you and Rey here.” He squeezed once.

“Yeah, yeah. Go away. Go snog your ex-First Order General boyfriend.” Finn grinned as Poe did, unable not to at the sheer happiness of him, even though he shook his head. “Alright, back to work,” he called to everyone else on the Bridge. “We have a former First Order Star Destroyer to take care of.”

Poe was already half-way across the Bridge as Finn started calling to the the rest of the crew and by the time he was issuing his orders, he pressed against Armitage and kissed him again. He shut his eyes and ignored the responses of everyone else as he concentrated solely on the man his body connected with along almost every inch.

Hux couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit less angry at Finn. (Though he knew there would be a lot of work between them it put the past truly behind them.) But he was shocked when Poe started to kiss and feel him up in front of everyone on the Bridge. “Poe- Poe let’s…” His face was so red his freckles were nearly invisible. “I can’t stand much longer…my leg…let’s get back to our quarters,” he whispered, knowing that the use of his leg would get the man to hurry.

Poe made a sympathetic noise and said, “Of course. I’m sorry, Armitage.” But without another word, he pulled back and scooped Armitage into his arms like he was precious cargo (which he was). He turned to the Bridge and ordered cheerfully, “Hold my calls,” before marching out to a solid wall of delighted noise, led by Finn’s incredulous laughter.

Hux made a noise of surprise before he buried his face in Poe’s shoulder. He couldn’t bear to see the faces of anyone as he was not only carried, but obviously being shown off to the crew. He groaned, knowing that tomorrow he would probably have to face them again. “Poe, you’re insufferable,” he complained, holding on to Poe tightly. It was nice not to have to walk, but still, his pride made the situation mortifying. But he wasn’t upset, nor mad at Poe. Hux just had a much harder time expressing emotions than Poe did.

“And I’m all yours,” Poe said happily, even as he entered the lift. He winked at a young ensign already inside and said, “Please push Deck 2 for me, would you, Ensign?” He just grinned wider as she turned several shades of blue in shy embarrassment and did as asked. Because of her presence, he contented himself with just rocking Armitage around a little bit instead of continuing the kissing as he wanted. When they stopped, he practically danced off the lift and called back, “Have a nice day, Ensign,” leaving her sputtering in shy happiness as the doors closed.

Hux couldn’t physically get himself to lift his head, the attempt to hide his face and who he was ruined by the bright mop of red hair.

And once they closed, he stopped in his tracks, backed against the nearest wall and used that as a prop while he lifted Armitage into another bout of kisses. “You know I’m going to take all advantage of your have done this first, right? Until you protest, I’m accepting your blanket permission to kiss you until our lips either hurt too much or literally fall off.” His smile split his face anytime they weren’t kissing or he wasn’t pressing his mouth to any bit of Armitage’s skin he could reach. “And I’m going to call you all the damn nicknames I’ve wanted to for weeks, but didn’t have the right to say. Baby. Darlin’. Honeypot. Sweetcheeks. And much worse,”

Hux pulled his head back when they stopped against a wall, wetting his mouth against the kisses before he felt them travel down his cheek and neck. His face was bright red, but his arms held Poe tightly. “I- I wont stop you,” he mumbled, shivering against the feel of Poe’s warm lips on his neck. He might have been embarrassed, but he was also as happy as he had ever felt before. Loved, wanted, desired and spoiled. Never had he felt these feelings before. “You can call me whatever you want…” He took a shaky breath. “As long as you promise not to say them in public.” 

“Per our prior agreement,” Poe said softly and nuzzled against his warm cheek. “Look how red you are, darlin’. Can that be healthy? Your blood is all in your face. Or does that go all the way down?” He allowed his eyes to travel lasciviously over the man in his arms. “Am I allowed to find out?”

Hux bit his lip at the suggestion, looking away sheepishly as he was carried the rest of the way to the room. “Maybe," he mumbled, knowing it would be a yes in the end. He couldn't help but think about what could happen between the two of them.

Poe pushed off from the wall and headed for their quarters again, since ultimately that was an important and private discussion. That Armitage allowed him kisses and cuddles and carrying did not necessarily mean he allowed other things. Especially given his prior experiences (and lack thereof). 

When the door to their shared room finally closed behind him, he laid Armitage gently on the sofa and smiled down at him. “How’s the leg feeling? I noticed the limp. You gave it quite a workout dashing about on my behalf, hmm?” He tapped his flight suit. “Let me get this thing off and then I’ll come look at it…and we can talk about, well, us.” He flashed the happiest smile in his expressions and said, “There’s an us.” 

Hux looked up at Poe as he was set down, his sheepish look still not gone as he nodded. "I'll be okay....go get changed." He spoke lightly, a small smile on his face as he looked the man over, just glad he was alive.

Poe felt his eyes on him and did a slow spin to allow him a good look. “All here. All intact. All yours.” He lifted both eyebrows. “Actually…” And he grinned a wicked little grin.

Taking a step back and then another, he tipped a little bow and wink to Armitage and then twirled again. “Like what you see? Want to see more?” And twitched his hips- one way and then another. Without missing a beat, he picked up a slow, sensuous undulation of his body and began to carefully, methodically undo his flight suit. Piece by piece, the outside layers came off, until he had on only the orange overalls. This he opened with deft flecks of his fingers, peeling off the upper part to reveal a tight black undershirt and muscular arms. He spun and danced a little more, toeing off his boots after bending over to give Armitage a long look at his ass to unlace them. His socks quickly followed, but Poe slowed down even more, extending the striptease. When he finally got to his pants, pulling them down revealed a very interested bulge in his briefs. Socks and then undershirt, until he was down to nothing but those briefs. 

Here, he paused and played with the waistband, tugging it several times and licking his lips. “Want to see the rest?” he purred at Armitage. “Want to see how you excite me?”

Hux's eyes widened, the blush coming in hard again as he bit his lip, watching the man strip tease. He couldn't help the stupid giggle that came up from him with each look Poe gave him, gripping the cushions on the couch tightly. He took a deep breath, eyes going immediately to the bulge in Poe's pants before he looked away, his own arousal growing in his uniform. "Poe if you don't take those pants off now and hop in the shower I might just take care of myself right now." He spoke quickly, one hand going to his crotch to push his erection down, it straining in his pants.

“Oh, you want me to take these off?” Poe rumbled and pressed a hand over his own erection. He squeezed a moan out of himself, before removing the briefs and letting Armitage have a good, long look at him. 

“I will go take my shower now. And think of you and try not to come.” Poe strutted off, letting his hips swing to best show off his ass. He headed straight into the shower, turned the water not too warm and took a quick, satisfying soak and clean. When he came out, still a bit hard, he put on a loose pair of sweats and emerged carrying a bottle of massage oil. “May I take off your clothes?” he asked. “I think you’ll be most comfortable in just your underwear. I’ll put a sheet on the bed and give your leg a rubdown. Maybe more than your leg.” 

Hux's eyes went immediately to Poe's dick, his heart skipping a beat at how perfect it looked. He nodded a bit dumbfoundedly as he watched Poe saunter off toward the refresher. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to center himself and calm down. This day was turning out to be very, very overwhelming for him. 

Anger. Grief. Joy. Love? It was so much. 

He put his head in his hands as he waited for Poe, doing his breathing exercises that he was taught by medical. He needed to be strong, stronger than he had been before. Besides, nothing bad had ended up happening, he was happy and healthy and so was Poe. He needed to allow himself to enjoy this. He heard Poe getting out of the shower so he sat up, taking a deep breath. 

Hux put on a smile, his happiness genuine, but in a more subdued way. "Only if you carry me to bed." He smirked a little, playing around, but also being serious. He didn't know if he could walk all that well right now.

Poe noted the change and lifted Armitage more gently into his arms. “Hey you,” he said, carrying him to their room and setting him on a chair. “Let me get the bed ready, while you get undressed. Whatever you’re comfortable in.” He pulled out a set of spare sheets and flopped them on the bed, laying them out in two layers to allow for more comfort and some oil drip. He looked over at Armitage and said, “Whenever you’re ready, baby,” in a sweet tone, one made to convey affection without heat. He was uncertain what might have made his new lover so subdued, but would never push him into anything he felt uncomfortable about. 

Hux noted the gentle way Poe set him down near the bed as he began to put sheets out. He smiled softly, not letting how overwhelmed he was feeling get to him. He didn't want this to be bad, and it wasn't, it was just new. Hux wanted to feel all of this and let himself be happy for once.

With that thought, he began to remove his shoes and belt, setting them to the side as he normally did before working off his tunic. He didn't attempt to make it sensual like Poe, knowing he would fail at that anyway (at least for now, maybe Poe would pull the sexy out of him somehow), so he just stripped as usual. He let his pants fall to the ground and tossed the undershirt with the rest of it, not minding if they got dirty or wrinkled for once. 

He looked at the bed, to Poe and then took a breath before hooking his thumbs in his boxers, pushing them down to his feet and stepping out. He wanted to be open, so he was going to do it. He stood there awkwardly, knowing Poe had seen him almost naked before on a few occasions, but feeling oddly inadequate suddenly. He hoped Poe liked what he saw. He climbed up on the bed, laying on his back against the pillows.

“Oh,” Poe said and stopped a moment to just look at Armitage. “Do you mind?” he asked, husky. “My looking I mean.” He reached out to gently touch the scar on Armitage’s left thigh and then the one on his chest. “And touching. I want you to tell me if at any time you want me to stop whatever I’m doing for any reason. That’s how this works, right?” He removed his hand and just hovered it over the scar on Armitage’s chest, before tracing it again with reverence. 

“Will you tell me what you have done before? And what you know you don’t like? And ask me anything you want to know?” he questioned, even as he began to warm up some massage oil between his hands to use on Armitage’s left leg. “For instance, I won’t hurt you. Period. I don’t mind a little rough now and then, as long as we use safe words, but never real hurt. I don’t like to be blindfolded, to not being able to see what’s going on. But almost everything else is negotiable.”

Hux bit his lip, looking at Poe sheepishly as he nodded for him to continue, the warmth of his fingers on his chest and leg feeling nice. "You can look...and touch all you want." He watched and listened as he spoke, knowing this conversation was going to come up at one point. "I highly doubt there would be much you could do that I wouldn't want Poe." He chuckled and sighed lightly at the touch. 

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of Poe's hands on his skin soak in before answering. “I…have never had sex before, if that's what you’re asking." He was both ashamed and not ashamed at that fact, worried that Poe would find his inexperience odd. "The other boy I had been with was my only partner so far....we occasionally gave each other...hand jobs and such...but nothing more than that." He sighed, humming a bit at the wonderful feeling of his hands running smoothly over his skin. "I don't know what I don't like, but I think I wouldn't mind finding out with you." 

“I’d prefer to learn what you like to what you don’t like,” Poe said, “although both things are important.” He smiled at the way Armitage relaxed underneath him and smoothed both oil slick hands over his chest and down to squeeze his hips. “You’re very easy on the eyes, Armitage, and you feel good under my hand. Soft skin.” 

He moved to his injured leg. “Let me know if anything on your leg hurts.” He carefully began to work on the wounded section, careful for any signs of pain. “You really did overwork this poor leg today.” His hands were tender, as they tried to ease the muscle there.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” he continued softly. “Our comms went out, and we couldn’t hear you. We switched to the secondary channel, so we could still talk to each other once we realized, but we didn’t know what was going on with you anymore. I had no idea you thought I’d been killed.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the still unoiled center of Armitage’s stomach, repentant and loving. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

Hux hummed deeply when Poe's fingers pressed down against his leg, mouth slightly open as he relaxed. "It's not your fault, Poe. Mechanical failures happen, and I'm just glad you’re okay." 

He cracked an eye open at the kiss. How had he gotten so lucky? He didn't think he deserved any of this...not with how he had treated others and the things he had done. But Poe wanted him, and he would be damned if he made Poe unhappy by denying him the love that he deserved. Maybe this was what all this was for...to make up to the galaxy by giving back to at least the one person who could help make it a better place. 

"I guess it would be preferable to find out what I do like versus what I don't." He groaned deeply as Poe’s talented fingers hit a particularly sore spot. "Are you sure you want to do this? You must be tired after your fight. Don't think I didn't notice how your hands have callouses from the flight stick." The callouses felt nice against his skin too.

“I don’t mind,” Poe murmured softly. “This is relaxing. Honest. It’s good to have someone to touch again, to be close to. I missed those things. And I’m honored that you trust me enough to allow it.” He rubbed again at the sore spot. “How’s the leg doing…better? We’ll give it and you a rest tomorrow.” He bent down to kiss him again and this time, flicked his tongue out to taste and lave bare skin. 

“Tell me what you’d like me to do,” he murmured. “To help you relax tonight and get some rest. I know you’ve had a rough day, what with everything.” He raised his head to smile at Armitage, chin still near his navel. “What’s one thing you’d like to try?” Honestly, he rather wanted to get his mouth on Armitage’s lovely cock, which was close and very tempting. But he’d do anything the other man asked. 

Hux moaned at the kiss, the wet tongue against his skin was nice and different. What did he want Poe to do? He was already touching him, and what a wonderful touch it was at the moment. His dick jumped slightly under Poe's chest, his warm breath against the wet skin sent shivers up his spine. He hadn't felt this aroused since he was a teen, and damn, it was showing. 

"Auhh..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes fluttering closed. He wanted to tell Poe to touch his dick, but at the same time he felt like it was too soon…not for them in their relationship, but for the teasing that seemed to be the flavor of this first encounter. He bit his lip harder as his hips bucked slightly. He could tell Poe was hovering near him, sensing the desire. "Touch me...I don't care how. I just need you to touch me,” he breathed out, feeling as though the request couldn't be filled fast enough. He rarely got held in his life, and any past touches were normally rough. But Poe was gentle, tender in his attentions.

“That’s good,” Poe murmured and gently took Armitage’s erection in one slick hand. He just held him and let him get used to the feel of another hand on him. “I’m going to use my mouth on you, okay? We’ll see what kind of things you like this way. A little bit of teeth or not. How much tongue and how much suction.” He spoke through things, knowing Armitage liked to have all of the information and that this was new to him.

Poe closed his eyes just after he took the tip into his mouth and sucked a few times lazily. He kept his teeth clear of the sensitive head, wanting to help alleviate the chances of frightening or hurting his new lover on the first go. He also wanted to savor the man’s feel and taste on his tongue and against the sides of his mouth. With a little release of breath through his nose, he sunk down a little further and pressed Armitage to his cheek. Reaching up, he caught one of the other man’s arms and guided his hand to where he could feel the bulge in Poe’s cheek. He hummed softly at the contact. 

"Ah." Hux twitched as Poe took hold of him, the warmth and size of his hand much different than the feeling of his own. He had always taken care of himself as a form of sleep aid or stress relief throughout his life. He moaned, letting his eyes close with Poe's touch. “Yes. Yes- it feels good already,” he breathed out, legs instinctually spreading. 

The moment he felt the wet heat around his dick, Hux groaned louder, cursing as he gripped the sheets below him. “Kriff! Poe!” He had been sucked before, but it had been so long that he forgot how nice it felt. 

His face would have flushed harder if he hadn't already been so red, as Poe took his hand and pressed it against his cheek, feeling himself in Poe's mouth. That was sexier than he had expected, his dick twitching as he pushed his hand further, sliding it into Poe's hair to grip gently at the black curls, just wanting to hold a part of him. “Fuck. That feels so good…”

The grip on his hair and Armitage’s words encouraged Poe to go a little further, sliding more of Armitage’s cock into his mouth and bobbing up and down a few times. He hummed his own pleasure at the experience, having always enjoyed the act of giving pleasure to his bed partners. And there was something doubly thrilling about giving to Armitage, who knew so little kindness or pleasure in his life. 

Poe pulled off with a little lick at the slit, teasing out a bit of precome and enjoying the flavor. “You can direct me if you want, love,” he said. “Just don’t pull too hard on my hair.” His free hand slipped down to lightly fondle his lover’s sack, just rolling it between his fingers, even as he took him back in his mouth. 

This time, he tried the lightest scrape of his teeth over the sensitive organ, testing Armitage’s reaction and prepared to pull back in a second.

Hux nodded to let Poe know he heard him, humming slightly at the use of his tongue. “O-okay." He didn't think he would be doing much directing just yet, wanting to know where Poe would take him first. The use of teeth was like sudden bits of pleasure, scraping just slightly enough to tug on the skin of his dick, but not enough to hurt. “Oh! That’s-" He couldn't formulate the correct words to put together. "Feels good,” he mumbled, leaving it at that.

Hux loved the experience, but wanted more or at least wanted more of Poe. He reached down with his other hand, both now on Poe's cheeks as he guided him up and off his dick, signaling he wanted him to come up to him. "Kiss me more?”

Poe licked over his lips and nodded once, trailing his way up Armitage’s body with a series of soft kisses. He placed them randomly, ignoring some of the most obvious spots (though his nipples were definitely tempting), before laying a soft peck to his mouth. “You want more kisses?” he asked, trailing fingers up and down Armitage’s left side in gentle sweeps. “What else do you want, hmm? Please tell me. I want you to feel good.” He punctuated words and sentences with light presses of their mouths together, ending with a longer kiss. 

He held his body just up and over his lover, knees on either side of Armitage’s narrow hips and right hand braced at the side of his head, so that the fabric of his light pants sometimes touched skin and sometimes didn’t. Their chests brushed now and then, but in a constant tease, with no firm touch. The only continued connection was the sharing of mouths, Hux’s hands on his face, and the light brush of fingers. 

“I need you to tell me, so our first time together is right for you.” He nuzzled their noses together, all easy affection and softness.

Hux made small noises at the touches and kisses until Poe reached his mouth, his hands still on either side of the man's face pulling him tightly into his lips. The kisses were heavy, unlike the soft and random bits of touch he could feel Poe giving him all over his body. It was grounding, pulling his mind closer to the man as he focused on their lips. "I think- I want you-“ he mumbled against the kisses, lips feeling swollen from the pressure. 

“Yea...I want you inside me." He pulled back slightly so they could look eye-to-eye. "I want to be as close as I can to you." He leaned in and kissed him again, nibbling gently at a full lower lip as he ran his hands back into Poe's hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp.

Poe’s eyes darkened at the words, even as his mouth pulled into a bit of a considering frown. He shifted so he could rub Armitage’s still weakened leg thoughtfully. “Have you ever had someone inside you before, Armitage?” he asked, fairly certain of the answer. Still, he had been wrong before and the answer would help determine how he proceeded. 

He loved the idea of sharing that way with his new lover, but had sort of figured on taking it a bit more slowly. Now, he worked to readjust his plans for how best to make him feel good. The fingers on Armitage’s thigh ‘tip-toed’ their way up and between his legs to rub lightly between his balls and hole. He pressed a few times experimentally just there, learning this new territory. 

Hux hummed at the touch, then deeper when he felt Poe's hand begin to wander lower and just under his balls, feeling a small spike of pleasure. “No, I haven’t. But I’m glad it's you as my first time. I have fingered myself before...but nothing else,” he admitted, knowing Poe would appreciate he information. Hux had experimented a few times with his own fingers, so the feeling wasn't foreign to him, just not common. His last partner?, whatever one called a teenage fling, wasn't very worried about what either of them liked or disliked. But he’d never demanded or wanted Hux’s ass. 

"I want what you will give me.” Hux groaned at the pressure. "I feel like I wasted the last few weeks by not admitting my feelings, and now, I don't need to hide it.”

“We didn’t waste anything,” Poe assured him. “We’re with each other now and nothing’s lost, my own.” He spontaneously tested different pet names on Armitage, each one from the heat of the moment, searching for the one or two which would ultimately stick. In this second, he rather liked the sound of ‘my own’ and celebrated that with a lingering kiss, one that included a lot of twining and play between their tongues. He encouraged his lover to engage with him, to not only accept what was given, but to try things on his own.

“Your leg,” he said when they parted for breath, though their lips still brushed as he talked. “You’re sore there, and this is your first time. We’re going to have to try on your right side, with your left leg propped up and me behind you. Is that all right?” He thought they could make it work, but it would take a bit of extra planning and definite trust on Armitage’s part. There was some super slick somewhere in his belongings…he’d have to dig it out, since it had been a long time since he last used it. His own arousal spiked at the idea of finally having someone to share that with again, but he kept himself a bit at bay for the moment. There was care to be taken before he could get too caught up in his own desires. 

Hux couldn't get enough of the pet names Poe kept calling him, knowing that those were for him and no one else. Sure, being called his first name in a way that didn't indicate he was going to be in trouble was nice, but it was good to have something special, too. 

He nodded, understanding what Poe was explaining. "I don't mind what position we do this in." He smiled a bit, so glad that Poe was working with him and not denying them this experience. Poe was being careful, and Hux was going to appreciate that to Mustafar and back. "Get what you need." He leaned up and kissed Poe on the chin, before leaning back on his elbows, feeling as though there was a permanent smile plastered to his face.

Poe smoothed his hands all the way down Armitage’s sides and murmured, “That I’ve already got,” punctuating the sentiment with another sweet kiss. “But I’ll get something to ease our way.” He spent another few delicious moments just making out with Armitage, learning him through deeper and deeper sweeps of his tongue, before sighing and heaving himself off.

By now, even the loose pants were more than he wanted on, his cock back to rock-solid readiness. He shimmied out of them on the way to his closet and kicked them aside. For a few moments, he fumbled through his bags for the stuff he’d brought hopefully, but not really expected to use. 

“I have all of my vaccinations and STD boosters, but if you want, I’ve got condoms,” he called, thinking Armitage might prefer not to be so messy. “Up to you, love.” He continued to dig and finally removed a tube of slick from a back pocket. “There you are.”

He tried to look suave instead of over-amped on the way back to the bed, but figured his excitement shown in every movement. He wanted Armitage so bad, wanted their first time together to go well. So, he tossed condoms and tube on the bed and basically pounced on his lover for another round of kissing. 

Hux gladly accepted the kisses, touching Poe back where he could before he moved and left him to get the needed items. "Poe...I have filed your medical information, so I know,” he chuckled, lying on his side to stare at Poe as he walked, watching his body move. “And…no, I don't want to use one. He blushed, biting his lip as he looked off to the side. "I want all of you." 

“Well, you’re not my aide now,” Poe said, unperturbed. “You’re my lover, my own. And the only policy for talking to a lover is the all honesty policy. So, I’m going to tell you even if you should know already, due to your know-it-all ways.” He nibbled delicately on Armitage’s lower lip. “I’m going to do my damndest not to be the next one to hurt you. Not if there’s a way to prevent it, including telling you things over-and-over until you want to scream. Things like-“ he paused for dramatic effect and cupped Armitage’s face. “-I love you.” 

“I love you.” Kiss to the mouth.

“I love you.” Kiss to the throat.

“I love you.” Kiss over the breastbone.

“I love you.” Kiss to the bellybutton.

“I love you.” Kiss in the happy trail.

“I love you.” Kiss to the very tip of cock.

And all the way back up in backwards repeat.

“Just like that,” he said and scooped Armitage into his arms, lifted his torso off the mattress and into a swooning kiss fit for any holodrama.

“I love you.”

Hux scoffed slightly at the thought of Poe needing to remind him of anything, always having the ability to remember great swaths of information. "Poe you know-" He made a noise of surprise as Poe grabbed his face, cheeks red as he stared into Poe's eyes. 

An overwhelming feeling of love welled up in him, and he could feel his eyes getting glassy as Poe worshipped him by trailing kisses up and down his body, his dick twitching during the one right on the tip. His lip quivered slightly as he was lifted, heart hurting with how much he was feeling right now. “I- I love you too." His voice cracked, never having said those words before. "More than I can express."

“I think you expressed it damned well,” Poe growled and flattened him to the bed with the intensity of his responding kiss. He rolled them over so Armitage was on top, which gave his hands the freedom to roam over his back and down to cup his ass. The cheeks were almost perfect handfuls, and he played with them, massaging, squeezing, rubbing, tugging and generally giving them a full workout.

When he satisfied his exploration there, he used his left hand to keep one cheek parted and dropped the fingers of his right hand into the crack. His leading index finger found the furl of muscular ring and circled it in a series of narrower and narrower movements, until he stopped at just the middle. And pressed in, just enough for Armitage to feel it as a penetration. And then he pulled out and started all over again. He wanted to drive the other man crazy, until any nerves were burned away and all Armitage felt was need and want for more than just the unending tease. 

And Poe could just keep doing what he was doing forever because even as his hands were repetitive, his mouth never stopped exploring those inches of neck and chin and cheek he could reach. He used every part- teeth, tongue, lips- to give Armitage a range of sensations and to gauge what he liked best (and if there was anywhere he didn’t want to be touched). When he reached the tender spot joining neck and shoulder, he set about seeing if Armitage might enjoy being marked, too. 

Hux leaned heavily on Poe, putting his weight down on his good leg as Poe felt him up. He moaned and groaned at the touches, especially when Poe started to play with his ass. He could do this forever if Poe wanted to, loving the touches and the feeling of being wanted. 

His mouth opened wide, a groan escaping him at the bite to hi neck. “F- fuck." He breathed out, body shivering lightly against the sensations of Poe's hands and mouth. “Keep- keep going?" he begged, wishing to feel more of Poe inside him.

Satisfied with that response, Poe said, “Whatever you want,” and snapped open the lube. This meant leaving Armitage’s perky little ass for a regrettable moment, but needs must. He smeared plenty on his fingers and returned to his games. But this time, he spread slick wherever he went, including when he started pushing inside.   
He deepened the press of his finger, delving further and further into tight heat. The muscle resisted his stretching, not used to such attentions. And he celebrated silently at being the one allowed to be the first. If he had his way, the only. Armitage would never know the feel of another inside of him. He scraped over Armitage’s prostate very lightly before beginning to work in a second finger. 

“How is that, baby?” he murmured. “Do you like that? Does it feel good?”

Hux moaned, dropping his head to the pillow next to Poe’s, as he felt the slick fingers glide over his skin and back into his ass. The touched teased, before Hux felt a finger slide inside, the sensation amazing even before a jolt of pleasure rocketed in his belly from the hit to his prostate. He turned his head, mouthing lazy kisses along Poe's neck as he took the pleasure, keeping himself relaxed as he felt a second finger slide in. His own dick was hard against Poe's belly, precum leaking on the skin between them. “Ah...that...feels great,” he mumbled, moving from Poe's neck to his ear to nibble lightly at the lobe.

Poe moaned softly his own appreciation of both nibble and Armitage’s reactions. “Do you want another finger before we try for more, love?” he asked and scissored his fingers as wide apart as they could go, swirling the pair up and down to ease the way for penetration. “More lubrication?” He hooked both fingers into the small spongy nub to press and pleasure for a long moment. “Maybe I should let you come first, hmm? Get you nice and relaxed for me?”

Hux's hips lifted slightly at the pressure against his insides, shaking his head slightly. "J-just one more...then I want you." He didn't want to come yet, knowing he would get too tired to continue. He was still running off what little sleep he had gotten the night before last. The moment he came, he knew he would pass out in Poe's arms. He moved his face to kiss up Poe's cheek until he made it to his mouth, pressing their lips together as he waited for Poe to continue prepping him. He had to admit, having someone else finger you versus yourself was much nicer. (And easier.)

Poe spent a moment focusing solely on their kiss, expressing his approval of Armitage being open and honest about his needs. He removed both of his fingers and caressed his ass before reaching for the lubricant again. But this time, he pressed the tube into Armitage’s hands.

“Want to prepare me?” he asked softly, nuzzling him as he spoke. “Make sure you coat me thoroughly.” He encouraged the other man to ease away enough to give him room to work, though it took more effort of will to do so than he anticipated. He was already addicted to the feel of his new lover pressed against him. 

“How did I manage to go so long without having you close to me like this?” he asked softly and dotted more kisses over his face. “And how would I have kept on existing without this? You know you’re stuck with me for good now, right? No escape.”

Hux took the tube in hand, sitting back and sliding off Poe after he had finished kissing his face, not wanting to quit, but needing to feel Poe in more ways than one. "Well you’re lucky I don't do well with change so..." He smirked and looked down at Poe's dick, biting at his lip before uncapping the bottle to squirt some on his hand. He reached out and took Poe in hand, stoking him lightly at first, before gripping tighter with each stroke, squeezing the tip with his fist gently. 

"I love you, Poe." He spoke softly before letting go and moving to lie down next to Poe on his good side. “Now, get over here." He smirked, bending his other leg suggestively. He felt his confidence grow a bit more with each moment together.

Poe took a moment to breath and try to cool off just a little from the revving his cock had taken during the prep from Hux’s clever hands. He didn’t want to blow the moment he managed to get inside his new lover.

“I think you’ve adapted well to change, love,” Poe said, finally scooting forward to press kisses along his shoulders. He latched on gently to his nape and sucked up a small bruise. “But if you want to just stick close to me now that you’re used to me…I’m fine with that. More than fine.” He wrapped his arm around the narrow waist and stroked the flat stomach with tender fingers. “Love you, too. Thank you…for telling me.” 

He pressed all the way along Armitage’s body and nudged his ass with his erection. “Just a moment longer.” He reclaimed the tube and squirted a last bit of lube on his fingers. Knowing they were both eager and needy now, he inserted three fingers to their full depth and twirled, ensuring Hux’s readiness.

Hux moaned against the touches, as he allowed Poe to explore his body. He pushed back, relaxing against the touches before Poe once again pressed into him, pulling a moan from his lips. “G-go on. I'm good." He relaxed against the bed, letting his leg loosen so Poe would know he was ready.

“Yes, you are,” Poe agreed and eased Armitage’s leg up and over his own. He stroked up and down the raised leg, hoping they could keep from hurting it at all. “You’re so good, Armitage.”

Lining up, he pressed the tip of his glistening cock to Armitage’s entrance and blew out a breath before he thrust his hips forward. There was a hint of resistance and then the muscle gave and allowed Poe inside. He groaned at the first feel of warm tightness, but even more at the first time he would join so intimately with the man he’d come to love. The closest they could be physically to match how deep Armitage was in his mind and heart. Every inch, Poe paused to let Armitage adjust and to savor the moment, until finally, his body could get no closer, go no further in this position.

“Armitage,” he breathed into his ear, “are you alright?” He held himself still, arms tight around his lover and body vibrating a little from the intensity of it all.

Hux breathed out softly as he felt Poe press against his hole, no pain as he had been prepared well enough in advance. It felt new and amazing and intense all at the same. He moaned at the progression of Poe filling him and nodded at Poe's question- the feeling of being full and Poe against him was wonderful. He was glad Poe was his first. No one else had ruined this experience for him. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good...you can keep going,” he said, turning his head to kiss at the closest part of Poe he could reach.

“I don’t know if I can move,” Poe teased lightly, wiggling his hips just a little to shift inside his lover. “Someone’s got me in a secure hold.” He tightened his own arms around Armitage for a brief moment. “But I’ll try.”

This angle was not one Poe had indulged in very often, so he took a few thrusts to find his groove. Besides, Armitage deserved all the care he could put into his first time, so Poe sought out angles and force that pleasured him the most. He held Armitage’s injured leg up and out of the way, keeping it supported.

His own pleasure was secondary, but no less intense for it. Every stroke into the willing body beside him stoked the flame building hotter in Poe. He’d been close before with Armitage’s hand on his cock, and knew there was only so long he could last in this plane of pleasure and desire. And love. He’d never had a partner who added that emotion into the rest, making everything that much better, that much more necessary.

Hux whined lightly at the shift inside him, mouth dropping open as he felt the graze over his prostate. Groaning, he looked back as much as he could and glared at Poe, though playfully, without any real heat. "Tease." 

When Poe finally started a fast, deep pace, Hux let himself go into the pleasure of it all, holding onto Poe with one arm and reaching down to take his own dick in his hands. "Ahhh...Poe." 

He turned his head to kiss up at Poe, wanting to be as close to the other man as possible as they moved, stroking himself in time with Poe's thrusts. It was slow and felt amazing, knowing no one else would have ever treated him like this, only Poe. “W-what are we going to- ahh!- tell everyone?”

Amused and a little perturbed that Hux could think to ask such a question in the middle of their first bout love-making Poe nonetheless answered truthfully and with deep conviction. “I will tell them everything,” Poe said and slid a hand down to join Armitage’s in stroking his cock. “You are my lover. My partner. My other half. But only if you wish.” His words were broken by soft moans and the kisses he kept having to give Armitage’s neck and shoulders. 

His thrusts continued to be deep and somewhat lazy, prolonging the experience as much as he could. He savored the sound of his body moving against Armitage’s and the mixed scents of their arousal. Each response from his lover managed to spur him on, while simultaneously encouraging him to make it last forever.

But his body, already driven hard to day by the adrenaline of the fight and then the response from Armitage and his friends, could not be denied. His speed picked up, both hips and hands, need flashing through his veins. 

Lover. Partner. Other half. These were only words Hux had heard from sappy holodramas that Sloan had watched when he was a child, but never had he thought he would hear them directed to him. He shivered at the attention, his own arousal beginning to rise in his belly as they continued, especially at the quickened pace Poe began to set. “Ahh! Y-yes…I will be all of those,” he swore. 

Poe's hand on his own as they stroked his dick together pulled more groans from him. He hoped Poe would never tire of him, that his strict nature, stiff personality and inexperienced life never became an issue between them. Maybe he would finally experience things in his life, go see worlds from the ground instead of from a viewport in space. Make real friends. Learn what it was like to be a part of something good and real. "I want...to have you…ah!...as long as you...will have me…please!" 

He pressed his head against Poe, the combination the dick pounding against his prostate and both their hands on his erection driving him toward orgasm. “I’m- I'm close."

“I know, baby,” Poe said, reading his lover’s reactions. He tucked his face into Armitage’s neck, gripped around him more tightly with the hand not stroking his erection, and found purchase on the mattress with one foot, all to aid him in driving harder and faster into his willing body, chasing both their finishes. He wants that elusive joint ending.

The fire drove higher and higher inside him, hips bucking more and more wildly into Armitage. His hand on Armitage imitated his hips by natural movement and not his direction. He was lost in the pleasure now, in the sheer animal nature of sex with one’s mate. His instinct taking over for his rational mind as he shot up and up and over the edge and into the abyss of pleasure beyond, filling Armitage with seed.

The shift in position to something deeper had Hux moaning louder, and all he could think of was Poe. He pressed his head against Poe’s, holding onto the sheets under him with his free hand as he gripped himself with the other. 

His climax hit quick, Poe’s erratic movements pushing him over the edge. His body twitched, tightening around Poe as he came hard in their hands and onto the sheets below him. 

He breathed hard, their warm clammy skin pressed together the best thing he had ever experienced as he sensed Poe continue to pulse inside him with his release. Poe was his, and he was Poe’s....he had someone to share experiences with and talk to without judgement or hate. He wouldn’t have to watch his back around Poe or feel as though what they had between them was unstable. No. What they had now...Hux knew to be real. He would never give this up. They would have to pry this life, this reality with Poe out of his cold dead hands. 

“Fuck, I love you.”

Poe chuckled softly through the aftershocks and panting breaths, delighted to have pulled a swear out of his lover. Besides, the sheer tone of the words, the reverence and belief in them…Poe could live off that alone forever. Who needed other nourishment to that kind of sustenance?

He eased his softened cock out of Armitage’s body and swiped a few fingers through the area to make sure everything looked good. Licking his fingers clean when they proved free of blood, he snuggled right back into his lover, continuing to hold him close.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing,” he praised softly. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” The hand around Armitage’s cock had loosened and now just cupped over the area in a lovingly possessive way. “Tell me that was good for you, too.” He needed to hear it from his lover.

Hux let out a few chuckles at Poe’s own, feeling Poe check him and then....stick his fingers in mouth (which only grossed him out a small bit). The overwhelming feeling of being loved and protected came over him, knowing Poe was there for him, mind and body. He let himself be pulled into the other man, the warmth a wonderful thing. 

“It was perfect, Poe. I mean- I have no reference to compare to, but I’m just glad it was you I got to experience that with.” He smiled, pulling himself closer as they laid together n their bed (truly theirs now). “It was amazing, and I don’t think I have ever felt so wanted before.”

Poe warmed even more at the happiness in Armitage’s tone and words, tilting the other man’s face to press soft kisses over his cheeks and nose. He closed his eyes and rested his head against his lover’s, permitting himself a few more moments to just enjoy this closeness before they needed to move. “I’m glad it was me, too,” he murmured. “Glad you allowed me this gift.” He pressed another series of small, lazy kisses into his neck.

After a few more moments, he sighed and said, “We best be getting a shower. I need a new one, and you’re a bit of a lovely mess now. Then we can take a nap before dinner. I just want to curl around you for hours.” He spoke, but didn’t shift or in anyway try to get up yet. He was far too comfortable, far too happy in the moment to bother yet.

Hux frowned slightly, making a small noise of tired complaint. “Noooo,” he mumbled against Poe’s chest, exhaustion quickly catching up with him. “I don’t wanna move.” He felt boneless laying against his...whatever he was going to call Poe (they could discuss that later). For the first time in his life, he didn’t care about being dirty, but he knew that Poe wanted to get clean, especially after such a day. “Carry me, and I’ll take one with you,” he mumbled. “Don’t wanna walk.” Hux was feeling especially lazy and more able to open up about how he was feeling.

Poe laughed a little more in delight and love and rained kisses down on Armitage now, before reluctantly letting him go to stand. But he didn’t pause before lifting him in his strong arms and heading for the refresher. “I plan to make this a common mode of transportation for you, until I can’t do it anymore,” he told Armitage. “Or you decide to object.” 

He noted a pair of green eyes watching them from under the bed and decided it best not to tell his lover that they may have scarred Amabelle. He had honestly forgotten about the poor lothcat, far too focused on his lover. He’d give her extra kibbles later as apology.

For now, the shower awaited and then a nice long sleep with his lover in his arms.


End file.
